To Love Again
by daydreamer8301
Summary: She always ended up alone. Love found her then was stolen from her, but a gift was left behind. Could his love show her that she will not always be alone? GlorfindelOC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hello again my friends! Thank you to all of you that reviewed the final chapter and throughout the whole story of "Found and Lost". Here is my new story, it is a Glorfindel/OC story, eventually. I hope you like it, and as alwasy, please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 1 **

Mandawen laughed softly when she heard her husband's quiet curses as she put various herbs into a pot of water. She turned her eyes to him and saw him run a ragged hand through his hair. He was trying to strike a fire for her to cook them dinner. "Heldreg, do you need help?" she asked softly and the golden haired man lifted his head and his cool pale blue eyes locked with her dark blue eyes.

"No, my love," he said with a smile. "I've done this many a time, and as you know the wood is damp. It will take a bit for the wood to take the spark." Mandawen smiled and nodded her head while Heldreg looked back to the small pile of wood they had gathered from the nearby forest.

Mandawen sighed softly as she finished putting the herbs into the water. She adjusted herself on the fallen log she sat on and looked down at the small bump on her stomach. She was four months along with their first child and were traveling to Rohan from Bree. A long journey, yes, but they had decided to travel to Heldreg's home before they found out they were with child and their plans could not be delayed. Her husband's shout of triumph broke her from her thoughts and she looked over at him and saw him standing, his strong arms up high in the air, and a fire burning brightly. Mandawen smiled and Heldreg lowered his arms and turned his eyes to her.

"There you are, Mada. The rabbit is ready to be stewed in the pot of water and herbs you have ready." Mandawen stood slowly and walked over to him and put her arms around him.

"It is, but you forgot one thing," she told him softly.

"What is that?" he asked.

"What am I to hang the pot on?" she asked him with a teasing smile on her lips. Heldreg groaned quietly and Mandawen laughed and looked up at him.

"I will fix it," he said before he kissed her forehead. He slipped from her arms and brought together three thick sticks that were long enough and high enough above the flames so they would not burn. He tied the sticks off with string before he tied on the metal clip for her to hang the pot on. "There, my love, it is ready now." Mandawen laughed softly and moved over to him. She raised up on her toes and kissed Heldreg's cheek.

"Thank you," she said before she moved to where she had been sitting and picked up the pot of water and herbs as well as the satchel of chopped rabbit meat from the rabbit that Heldreg had caught after they had sat up camp. She put the pot over the fire and stirred it. She let the water heat a bit and then she put in the meat and stirred it once more.

When Mandawen stood from stirring the pot, Heldreg wrapped his arms around her from behind and she smiled as she leaned against him. He kissed her temple and the two of them looked out at the hills that were before them. Gilden and Starlight, their horses, were grazing not far from where they stood. Gilden, Heldreg's horse, was a stallion if there was one. His brown coat shined in the setting sunlight. He stood close to Starlight, Mandawen's horse, for the mare was much more timid then the stallion. Starlight was a brown mare with a large white spots covering her and a long white mane. As they stood there, Heldreg moved his hand to her lower stomach.

"Do you think we are to have a son?" he asked her softly. Mandawen put her hand over his and sighed softly.

"I do not know, but if we do have a son, I am certain he will be just as handsome as his father," she said and Heldreg kissed the top of her head.

"And if we are to have a girl, she will be as beautiful as her mother," he told her gently. Mandawen smiled as she turned in his arms. She put her arms around his neck as best she could; he was rather taller than her. He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. "When we get to Rohan," he whispered as he pulled his lips away and looked down at her, his light eyes locking with hers once more, "I will either build us a home, a grand home, one worthy of you." Mandawen shook her head and moved her right hand to rest on his cheek.

"It matters not the size of our home, Heldreg," she told him. "As long as I am with you, any home shall be a grand one." Heldreg smiled down at his wife and took her hand that rested on his face into his.

"But as our family grows, we'll need more room," Heldreg said and Mandawen laughed.

"How many children do you wish to have?" she asked.

"Many," he whispered before he leaned in and claimed her lips again. He let go of her hand and pulled her close to him as he kissed her. Mandawen pulled her lips away from him after a moment and smiled.

"The stew," she said softly.

"Hmm?" he asked slightly dazed as he looked down at her and she laughed again.

"I need to stir the stew," she said and Heldreg smiled and let her go. Mandawen stirred the stew and looked up at Heldreg when she was finished. He looked up at the sky in the distance and sighed.

"Mada, I do believe tomorrow, we may want to take the path through the trees," Heldreg said and she stood.

"Why?" she asked softly. Heldreg looked at her and then pointed high into the sky and into the distance. Mandawen followed his hand and saw that in the far distance, a storm seemed to be forming.

"The path is longer, to the mountains and it will take us close to the Elvin realm of Rivendell, but it may be our best choice to avoid the down pour."

"We'll still have to ride in the rain," Mandawen said as she turned her eyes to Heldreg.

"Yes, but the trees will provide some shelter from the rain." Mandawen nodded her head and she turned her attention to the stew again. "Mada," Heldreg said softly and she looked at him after she finished stirring. She stood and took her husbands extended hand, lacing her fingers with his. "If you like, we could set up camp in the forest take shelter from the rain and then return to Bree. The journey may be too taxing on you in your condition." Mandawen shook her head.

"We are going to Rohan, you are already five years past the time you were due to return," Mandawen told him. "Your family awaits your return, and the arrival of your wife. Besides, there is nothing for me in Bree. I have no family, nothing. I do not want to think what would have become of me had I not met you that night. Had I not met you the night my father passed, leaving me with nothing but his debt to the tavern keeper." Heldreg raised his free hand to Mandawen's face.

"Our meeting was fate then, my Mada," he told her gently. "I leaving my home to travel the world, and arriving in Bree only to set my eyes upon the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." Mandawen blushed and shook her head.

The night Heldreg had came into Bree was the night her father had died. The tavern keeper of the Raven's Hollow had heard of her father's death and had gone looking for payment of the debt still owed to him, money she did not have. She sighed and rested her head against Heldreg's broad chest as she remembered that night.

_

* * *

She sat before the burning embers of the fireplace of the small home that was her father's, a home she would have to move out of. Suddenly, a loud banging on the door startled her and she wrapped her wool shawl around her shoulders a little tighter before she stood and moved to the door. She unlocked it and opened it only to see Barnett, the owner of the Raven's Hollow tavern. _

"_Mandawen, I've come for my payment," he told her gruffly._

"_I have no money, Mr. Barnett, I have nothing," she told him. "My home is being taken away and I have nothing of value to barter with you."_

"_Your father owed me plenty, Mandawen, I will have my payment!" he shouted. Horse hooves echoed off the cobbled streets and the chatter of the people that were out that night had stopped._

"_I have nothing to pay you with!" she told him on the verge of tears. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the warmth of the house. Quiet gasps were heard but no one made a move to help her. Frightened, Mandawen went ridged._

"_You have something," he said as he slowly looked down her form. She wanted to throw up, she was only sixteen and the thought of the slimy man taking her virtue by force made her want to be sick._

"_Sir," a deep voice said before a firm hand gripped Barnett's shoulder and another pried his hand from her wrist. "What is the lady's father's debt to you?" the tall and broad man asked. Mandawen was trembling and she turned her eyes to the stranger. The light from the torches shined of his gold colored hair and his accent was slightly different from the accent of Bree, he was obviously a traveler. Barnett sneered at the man before he shook his shoulder from the man's grip._

"_Six gold coins and four silver," he told the man firmly. Mandawen gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She knew her father drank often at the tavern, but she had no clue his debt was so much. That nearly six times the amount of money she made a year doing laundry for the Prancing Pony. Without hesitation the man reached into the pocket of his outer traveling tunic and pulled out a small pouch. From it he pulled six gold coins and four silver and held them out to Barnett. The old man took them looked them over and with one last long look at Mandawen stalked away._

"_My lord," Mandawen said with a shaky voice and turned her tear filled eyes to the tall man. "I could not pay that debt to him, how am I to pay that debt to you?" she asked. However, instead of seeing the lustful look she had seen in Barnett's eyes in the other man's light eyes, she saw compassion._

"_I have taken residence in this city for a time and I have a home that will need a woman's touch," he told her. "It's this home actually," he said pointing to Mandawen's home that she had to be out of by the dawn, as the landlord had told her hours ago. "The only repayment I ask for would be for you to serve as my maid. For if I were to try and cook, I'm afraid it would be rather disastrous." Mandawen was hesitant. He was a stranger, from a far land no doubt, however, it seemed as though he indeed wanted nothing more of her than for her to serve in his home._

"_That is all you will ask of me, my lord?" she asked softly and the young man bowed his head and put his hand over his heart._

"_I swear to you on my life, my lady, that I will do nothing to dishonor you in any way," he told her as his eyes slowly met hers. Mandawen found herself trusting the man before her and she nodded her head._

"_I will take your offer, my lord," she told him meekly and he smiled._

"_Very well," he said. "I will be coming at the dawn with my things; I will let you have peace to yourself for one more night." Mandawen smiled and nodded her head once again. "However, I have one task for you now. I would like for you to call me Heldreg for that is my name." Mandawen nodded. "What is yours?"_

"_Mandawen," she said. He smiled and nodded his head._

"_Well, Mandawen, I shall see you at the dawn," he said, and with one final bow of his head he left and mounted a brilliant horse before he traveled up the road once again and out of sight._

* * *

"I think the stew may be ready, my love," Heldreg whispered and she looked up at him. He smiled at her before he kissed her forehead. "That night is in the past, Mada. Think not of it anymore," he told her as she slipped away from his arms and stirred the stew. 

"But that is the night I met you, Heldreg," she said as she checked the meat and it was ready for them to eat. She turned her eyes to him and smiled. "That night will forever be imbedded in my heart." Heldreg smiled and leaned down to her and kissed her forehead. "Will you get me the bowls?" she asked and he nodded and went over to the pack that held their dinnerware. The two then enjoyed a quiet night before they cleaned up and let sleep claim them with their two proud horses on the alert ready to warn them if danger approached.

* * *

Mandawen and Heldreg road along the forest path, the hoods of their cloaks drawn over their heads to keep the rain from their faces. The rain was constant, and the pathway was slippery but the horses managed well without much direction from either rider. A bright flash filled the path before them and a loud roar of thunder shook the earth under them. Gilden reared suddenly when a large tree fell into the path, throwing Heldreg from his back and off the pathway. 

"Heldreg!" Mandawen screamed as she tried to calm Starlight. Gilden had jumped over the tree and took off up the path. When Heldreg didn't move, panic filled Mandawen as she dismounted Starlight and slipped her way over to her husband who still had yet to move. "Heldreg!" she called over the roar of the rain as she kneeled next to him in the mud.

There was a gash on his forehead she assumed form the large rock he was laying next to, and his right arm didn't seem right. Another flash and another roar of thunder echoed around them. Mandawen screamed and threw her body over Heldreg. Starlight reared and jumped over the fallen tree before she followed the path Gilden had taken. Mandawen sniffed and slowly raised her body up and put a hand on Heldreg's cheek.

"Heldreg, please be alright," she said looking him over.

The minutes turned into hours as she sat there trying to shield Heldreg with her cloak and she was failing miserably. Her body shook from the cold and from her fear that Heldreg was dying. He had not stirred since he fell and she did not know how to help him. The rain wasn't letting up and she did not know if anyone would come down the path to help her. However, as she looked down the path a light caught her eye.

"Help!" she called out as loud as she could. "Please help!" she called again and the light seemed to move faster. There two or three, but she wasn't for certain. She felt dizzy. The light was right before her, but the cold and the worry had taken its toll and she fell on top of Heldreg and into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love to know what you guys think, but I'm not so sure about this chapter. I don't know if it's any good. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 2 **

Mandawen's head was pounding, like the beat of a music drum in her ears. She was lying somewhere, on something very, very soft. Her mind was dizzy, but with a start she sat up and opened her eyes. "Heldreg!" she called hoarsely and closed her eyes as her body fell back onto the bed. "Heldreg," she whispered as she closed her eyes and raised a trembling hand to her forehead. With a sigh, she got her bearings and slowly climbed from the large bed. The long dark yellow gown she was clothed in pooled around her feet, but she just raised it slightly and made her way to the wood door.

She didn't know where she was, but she needed to find Heldreg. She opened the door and as she did so, she was met by a tall dark haired man, or elf, that looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Mandawen swayed on her feet and leaned heavily on the door, only to have the door swing open further. The elf moved with lightening speed and caught her before he led her back to the bed and had her sit down. However, Mandawen stood once again.

"You need to rest," he told her firmly and Mandawen looked up at him as he pushed her shoulders down so she was sitting on the bed once again.

"No, I must find my husband," she said shakily and the elf looked at her. "Heldreg, he was with me on the path. Please, can you tell me where he is?"

"He is resting. He was badly injured," he said softly and Mandawen felt her fear return. Mandawen stood, her own dizziness gone at the last words the elf had said.

"Please, I must go to him." A flutter was suddenly in her lower stomach. She put her hand on her lower abdomen and looked at the elf, whose eyes had followed her hand. "I must," she said in a whisper and the elf met her eyes.

"His room is not far, come," the elf said and he turned from her and went to the open door. On shaky legs, Mandawen followed him as they moved down a short corridor. It was then that she realized just where she was. Heldreg had told her the path would take them close to the Elvin realm of Rivendell and that must have been where they were. "Here," the elf said and he opened a door. Mandawen moved inside and on the bed of that room laid a still unconscious Heldreg.

"Heldreg," she whispered as she rushed over and sat on the edge of the bed, taking his rough left hand into hers. There was a tight bandage on his head and his right arm was bandaged as well, but it was tied to a splint as it laid at his side. She felt tears come to her eyes and she shook her head. "Oh, my Heldreg," she said as she sniffed back her tears. She raised her free hand to his pale cheek and ran her fingers down his light beard before she played with a few strands of his hair.

"He woke this morning," the elf said from behind her and she looked over her shoulder at him, her tears glistening on her face. "He asked for nothing but to know if you were safe. He is weak and with each passing day his strength leaves him."

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Two days," he told her softly as he stepped closer to the pair. Mandawen sniffed sadly and looked back at Heldreg.

"Will he live?" she asked, sobs threatening to erupt from her body, but she held them back.

"That is not for certain yet," came a new voice from the door. Mandawen looked over her shoulder at the doorway and saw another elf with long dark hair, but his eyes unlike the blue eyes of the first elf were grey like the sky before the rain. "I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and I have been taking care of both of you."

"For that I thank you, but . . . please tell me what is wrong with my husband," Mandawen said quickly as she turned her eyes back to Heldreg.

"You worry too much," came Heldreg's tired and heavy voice. Mandawen gasped and squeezed his hand.

"Heldreg?" she asked softly and raised her hand to his face as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her with a small smile. He sighed heavily as he looked at her.

"My Mada," Heldreg said and she smiled as she let her tears fall silently. "Do not worry so much for me," he told her as his grip tightened slightly on her hand, but not by much.

"I will always worry for you," she told him shakily, "always," she finished in a whisper. Heldreg gave her a small smile before he once again drifted off to sleep. "Lord Elrond?" she asked before she sat up fully and turned from facing her husband. She kept a hold of his hand but looked to the second elf that had entered the room. The elf nodded his head and looked at her. His face seemed cold, but there was a warmth in his eyes, a distant warmth, but a warmth nonetheless. "Please, you must know," she paused again and sniffed as she wiped at her face. "You must know if shall live, will you tell me?" Elrond stepped closer to her and looked down at her. She looked up and met his grey eyes.

"Your husband told us your name is Mandawen," Elrond said and she nodded her head. "I will not lie to you, Mandawen," he said sadly. "Your husband is not well, but I am helping him all I can."

"I beg you, my lord," she whispered as she squeezed Heldreg's hand and kept her eyes locked with the elf before her, "please save him." Elrond nodded his head, but did not say anything as he led the other elf from the room. Mandawen turned her eyes to her husband once again and looked at him, and waited patiently for him to wake again.

* * *

Elrond walked from the room and as Beinion closed the door behind him, Beinion spoke. "Can he be saved, my lord?" Beinion asked gently and Elrond looked to him with saddened eyes. 

"His ribs are broken and the damage inside is great," Elrond whispered. "There is little hope for him." Beinion sighed softly and looked to the door before he looked to Elrond.

"Then what is to become of his wife?" Beinion asked.

"When he passes, her fate will be up to her," Elrond said before he walked from the corridor and to his study. Beinion sighed once again and moved to his office across the corridor from the two visitors, and he hoped that all would turn out well for the pair.

* * *

Three moredays passed slowly and Mandawen was walking in a large garden just down the steps and outside of Heldreg's room. He had woke for a while that morning, but he didn't bother to eat some warm broth a female elf had brought for him. She had spent the last two days in the room with him, merely watching him sleep and speaking quietly with him when he did wake. But, now she walked aimlessly trying to get her mind off the fact that he wasn't getting any better. 

Mandawen sighed softly and sat down on a stone bench that was right below Heldreg's window. She smoothed out the dark blue material of the dress she was given to wear and put her hand on her stomach again and thought about the day she told Heldreg she was with child and a small smile came to her lips.

_

* * *

Mandawen walked to her and Heldreg's home with a small smile on her face and her hand on her lower stomach. Hilda, a midwife that lived just down the street, had confirmed her suspicions. However, she was nervous to tell Heldreg, she knew he would be excited but their plans to travel to Rohan would have to be moved up. She opened the door was surprised to see Heldreg already home and standing near the fireplace stoking a burning fire. "Heldreg, what are you doing home?" she asked smiling and Heldreg grinned at her before he quickly moved over to her and embraced her tightly as he spun her around in his arms. Mandawen laughed and put her hands on his shoulders as he lowered her to the floor of their home. _

"_I received a letter today, from my father," Heldreg said. "He wrote back, and said that he could not wait to see me again, and was anxious to meet my wife," he said as he cupped her face in his hands. "He said that we could live with him and he agreed to give me the plot of land he used to trot the horses so I can build us a home." Mandawen smiled brightly up at him before he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I cannot wait until you see Rohan, Mada, you will love it." Mandawen nodded as he lowered his hands from her face to rest on her neck._

"_Heldreg, there is something I need to tell you," she told him softly as she moved her hands and wrapped her fingers around his wrists. He frowned and looked at her before he moved his hands and took her hands into his._

"_What is it Mada?" he asked and Mandawen squeezed his hands before she put his hands on her lower stomach._

"_I'm with child," she whispered. His eyes widened as they locked with hers but then looked to their hands._

"_With child?" he asked before he looked back at her face. She blushed and nodded her head._

"_Yes," she whispered and Heldreg's smile grew before he wrapped his arms around her and once again spun her around and laughed happily._

"_My Mada," he said happily as he sat her on the floor and kissed her firmly. "My Mada, you have made me the happiest man to have ever drawn breath." He caressed her face gently and she looked up at him with a smile. Mandawen made to speak, but couldn't because Heldreg kissed her firmly once again._

* * *

"It is good to see you well," a deep voice said. Startled from her daydream, Mandawen jumped slightly and looked up to see a tall elf, but unlike the others she had seen, that elf had long golden hair and was dressed in brown breeches and a brown and white tunic. 

"I'm sorry," Mandawen said slowly as she looked at him closely, trying to recognize his fair face, but failing to do so. "Have we met?" she asked and the elf gave her a small smile.

"Not formally, my lady," he said before he bowed his head. "I am Glorfindel, myself and two other found you and the man along the pathway." Mandawen furrowed her brow and stood slowly.

"The light in the darkness of the rain . . . that was you?" she asked softly and the elf nodded a little uncertain at the look on her face. She sighed heavily and forgetting her standing in the Elvin city wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you, thank you," she repeated again before she pulled away from him and looked up at him with teary eyes. "If you had not found us, my husband may not be alive right now." Glorfindel gave her a small smile and nodded his head. "I am Mandawen, and my husband is Heldreg," she added with a blush remembering that she was out of line hugging the elf as she had. "I should go," she said absently. "I must check on my husband." The elf nodded his head and she moved quickly, putting her hand on her stomach as she did.

* * *

"Mada?" Heldreg asked as she opened the door and she smiled as she moved quickly to him. 

"I am here, my love," she whispered and he opened his eyes as he looked up at her. Heldreg blinked a few times until his wife's beautiful face came into view. Her long dark hair was tied from her face, but a few of the unruly curls hung down around her face, that was unusually pale and there were dark rings under her eyes, telling him what he had feared; that she had been spending her time with him and not taking care of herself and their child.

"Have you been sleeping?" he asked as he freed his left hand from hers and touched her face gently. She closed her eyes at his touch and raised her hand to his on her face.

"Yes," she said as she opened her eyes.

"In your bed?" At her hesitation, he had his answer.

"No, but the chair in your room is comfortable enough," she said as she clasped his hand in hers. Heldreg sighed.

"Mada, you need to rest in your bed," Heldreg told her tiredly and winced as he tried to move.

"Don't move," she said as she stilled him, but she was too late. He gasped and his face paled. "Heldreg? Heldreg?" she asked alarmed but Heldreg took ragged gasps of air. Mandawen panicked and rushed from the room. "Beinion!" she called as she ran into the healer's assistant's study. The elf looked up at her and she could only point towards Heldreg's room as words failed her. Beinion moved quickly and ran to the open door.

"Get Lord Elrond," he told her before he went into Heldreg's room. Mandawen ran down the corridor and without knocking she charged into the Elvin Lord's study. Elrond looked up at her from the desk and she was surprised to see Glorfindel, the elf she had met an hour earlier in the garden, standing there. However, she paid no mind to him.

"Lord Elrond," she said shakily, "something is wrong with Heldreg, Beinion sent me to get you, please hurry." Her body was trembling as she ran back into the corridor. Lord Elrond was close behind, but stopped her before she entered the room.

"Stay out here Mandawen," he told her firmly and she nodded although every part of her body was telling her to go inside. She could still hear Heldreg's ragged gasps and she closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall and brought her clasped hands under her chin. She stood there for what seemed like forever, trembling as she wondered what was happening to her husband, but when she no longer heard his gasping, her heart felt as though it stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Sorry it took so long for the update. I hope you guys like this chapter, even though it may be a downer. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Mandawen made to go into the room when a hand was on her shoulder. "Wait," a voice said and she looked up at the face that belonged to the hand and saw Glorfindel, the elf from earlier.

"Wait? My husband could very well be dead," Mandawen said quickly and her voice shaking.

"Lord Elrond will come for you," he told her calmly and Mandawen opened her mouth to speak when the door to Heldreg's room opened. Mandawen's eyes moved to the door and Lord Elrond stepped out of the room. She moved over to him and looked up at him with wide eyes. Lord Elrond took her trembling hands and looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, Mandawen," he said softly, "but his wounds were beyond my ability to heal completely. His body was badly broken and he-,"

"No!" Mandawen screamed before she pushed the elf lord aside and ran into the room. Beinion was draping a cloth across Heldreg's chest and she shook her head, tears falling down her face as she moved to the bed. Beinion looked at her with surprise, but let her sit on the bed. She put her hands on his face and tapped his cheeks. "Heldreg," she begged. "Heldreg, please wake up," she said her voice breaking with her tears. "Do not leave me, you promised you would never leave me." There was no breath escaping his lips and they were turning a pale blue. She let out a choked sob before she laid her head on his chest and heard no heartbeat like she used to under hear ear. "You promised," she whispered as she cried.

* * *

"_Mandawen," Heldreg called from the sitting room and she sat the loaf of bread she pulled from the fireplace and wiped her hands on the towel._

"_Just a moment," she called and walked out into the sitting room as she shook the flour from her apron. She looked up and came to a stop when she saw Heldreg standing near the door with a small bouquet of wild flowers held tightly in his hand. "My lord?" she asked softly and Heldreg sighed as he took a step towards her where she stood near the kitchen door._

"_Since the first night we met, I have asked you to call me by my name and that was two years ago. II have yet to hear my name from your lips," he told her gently. "Mandawen, there is something I must confess to you."_

"_And what is that my lord?" she asked softly. Heldreg held out the bouquet to her and she took it hesitantly all the while her heart racing._

"_Mandawen, I know your life has not been an easy one, but I hoped that my time with you in Bree has been easier than the time before I came." He was speaking softly to her, as if he was afraid to raise his tone incase she would run._

"_In all honesty, since you came, my lord, my life has been . . . wonderful," she finished in a whisper. She blushed when Heldreg gave her a smile, a smile that had caused flutters in her stomach for the last year. He took the flowers from her and sat them on the small table near the door. He took her hands into his hand held them firmly. Her blush deepened as he stared down at her._

"_Then I ask you this, Mandawen," he whispered. "Do you care for me?" With little hesitation she nodded._

"_Aye, I care for you my lord," she said. "You saved me from a fate I would have never recovered from, and gave me a home and job when I would have had nothing." Heldreg sighed and shook his head._

"_I mean, do you care for me more than that? Do you care for me as I care for you?" Mandawen furrowed her brow and looked at him curiously before she made to pull her hands away from his, however, Heldreg stopped her._

"_How do you care for me?"_

"_I wish to court you, I wish to marry you for I love you," he told her holding her hands firmly and his soft eyes never leaving hers. Mandawen didn't know what to say. She had longed to hear those words from his lips, but she could not accept them, even though her heart wished her to._

"_You cannot wish to marry me," she said finally finding her voice. "All those I love have perished. My mother, my father, all are gone. I do not wish that fate for you."_

"_That will not be my fate, Mandawen," he said fiercely. Mandawen pulled her hands from him then and shook her head._

"_Please, do not make this difficult," she whispered. "You will be traveling back to Rohan soon, you said so yourself that you planned to travel to your father's home."_

"_Then I shall take you with me as my wife, please, Mada, do not pull away," he said taking her hands into his once more. She paused at what he had called her. Mada, she liked it._

"_Heldreg," she whispered chokingly and Heldreg smiled before he raised a hand to her face._

"_Say it again," he told her and that was when she saw what he spoke of. There was a deep love in his eyes as he looked at her, and suddenly, she was no longer afraid of what she was feeling._

"_Heldreg," she said with a smile. Heldreg's smile grew and he ran his calloused fingers along her face and neck._

"_Marry me," he said and she nodded._

"_Aye," she said as her tears fell from her eyes. "I will marry you," she whispered and Heldreg pulled her close and kissed her gently. He pulled his lips away from hers and looked down at her._

"_I will never leave you, Mada, I promise," he said before he kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around him._

* * *

Mandawen let out a sob as she lifted her head and looked at Heldreg. He was gone, he was gone to the halls of his forefathers, and she would never see his smile again. "Please," she said her voice scratched and heavy from her tears. "Please tell me this is a dream, a horrible dream."

"It is no dream, Mandawen," she heard Elrond say behind her before he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You were healing him," she said never taking her eyes from Heldreg's pale face. "You're an elf, your skills surpass any. You said you would save him." Mandawen felt her anger grow in place of her sadness and she stood shaking Elrond's hand from her. She looked at him through narrowed eyes. "You said you would save my husband, and yet you let him die!" Elrond looked down and then looked at her sadly, but Mandawen paid no mind to his look. With one final long looked at her husband she turned and left the room quickly. She rushed passed Beinion and Glorfindel paying them no mind because of her tears and her anger.

Mandawen moved down the paths she didn't know and the further she went from the city, the further her grief deepened. She came upon a pool of water into which a large waterfall spilled. She slowly sat down near the bank and put her hand on her lower stomach while she continued to sob. She turned her dark blue eyes to the shining sky and cursed it.

"It is not fair!" she screamed into the air before she looked down at her hand. "It is not fair that your father is taken from you," she said firmly. "It is not fair my husband is taken from me and left now in the debt of the elves. I have nothing but you," she said as she rubbed her stomach and felt the fluttering movement of her child. Her tears quieted while she watched the waterfall. "Heldreg, you promised me." She closed her eyes and sighed softly before she laid back onto the soft grass. She felt as though part of her had died, some part of her inside, and she had no energy to move back to the city. Soon, her fatigue claimed her and she drifted off into dreams.

* * *

Glorfindel followed the mortal woman's path and as he grew near the waterfall, he heard her call out so he quickened his pace. He found her laying on the long grass, her hand on her lower stomach. He sighed softly and moved over to her. He noticed she was asleep as he kneeled next to her. Her face was pale, but her cheeks were wet and flushed from her tears. "My lady," he said gently as he shook her shoulder.

"Heldreg," she whispered, but did not wake. Glorfindel sighed and carefully lifted her from the ground. When he did she brought one arm around him and clung to him with the other while she buried her face in his chest. "Heldreg," she whispered again before he felt wetness on his tunic.

"Let us hope that your heart is stronger than that of an elleth, my lady," he whispered as he turned and headed back to the city. "For if it isn't both you and your unborn child shall die." He carried her down the corridor towards her room and met Elrond in the corridor.

"Where did you find her?" Elrond asked and Glorfindel looked at her pained face and then looked at Elrond.

"Near one of the falls, she had fallen asleep before I found her," Glorfindel said.

"She is exhausted and given her condition, she should have been resting," Elrond said as he opened her chamber door. Glorfindel followed Elrond into the room and laid her on the bed before he covered her with one of the blankets.

"Is she to stay?" Glorfindel asked as he walked over to Elrond who stood near the balcony. Elrond looked at him.

"That depends on her," Elrond said. "I will welcome her to stay, at least until the birth of her child." Glorfindel nodded and looked back at the sleeping woman whose face was still marked by a deep pain while she slept. "Come, we will have a proper burial readied for her husband, and when she wakes we will ensure his burial." Glorfindel nodded and left the room with Elrond after one last look at the sleeping woman.

* * *

Mandawen slowly opened her eyes and sat up, surprised to find herself in her room. Her cheeks were damp and her eyes ached, and she knew her dreams had caused her to weep. She relived the moment Heldreg fell from his horse and the moment he died over and over, but she could not get herself to wake, her body would not let her. She looked out over the balcony and assumed the sun was setting as it had only been just after noon, when Heldreg passed. Mandawen sighed and sniffed. She had no more tears to cry, but she wished to see Heldreg again.

She stood from the bed and left her room. She quietly made her way to Heldreg's room and opened the door. His body laid where it had been, only his hair looked combed and he was covered with a black cloth, his hands clasped on top his chest. Mandawen slowly walked over to him and kneeled down next to his bed. She raised her hand and ran her fingers across his cheek. His skin was cold to the touch and she sighed as she licked her parched lips.

"I will raise our child, my love," she whispered to him. "I will tell our child how you were a great man, a man of Rohan, and a strong fighter. Oh, Heldreg, I will miss you," she said as she choked back a sob. Her tears made their presence known once again and she wiped them away. "I will miss your smile, the way you would take my hand at a whim; the way you made me feel safe." She moved her hand to his hair and smiled a small smile. "I hope our child has your fair hair. I love how your hair shined like gold in the light." She sighed and stood next to the bed before she kissed his forehead. "I will love you until the day I die, Heldreg, I will hold you in my heart for as long as it beats," she whispered against his face.

"Mandawen," came a voice behind her and she stood fully and looked behind her at Glorfindel. The elf moved further into the room and looked at her with saddened eyes. "I am sorry that we could not help him." She gave him a sad smile before she turned back to Heldreg's form

"He's not in pain anymore," she whispered. "That is all that matters now." She played with his hair once again and closed her eyes at the flutter in her stomach.

"There is still hope for you and your child," Glorfindel told her gently. "Lord Elrond will give you a home for you and your child." She nodded absently.

"I will have to send word to his family, they were awaiting our arrival. Now, I will have to tell him that he is dead," she told him. Glorfindel walked over and looked down at the man before he looked at the woman. "I have never met them, and I think they may blame me."

"It was an accident," Glorfindel told her and she shook her head and looked at Glorfindel.

"We took the forest path because of the rain; he decided to take it for the shelter it would give us. We took that path because he did not want me in the heavy rain. It _was_ my fault; it _is_ my fault Heldreg died." She had said it. She had said what she had been keeping locked inside her since she woke. She felt she was to blame for Heldreg's injury. He would not be dead if she had not insisted on continuing their journey.

"When I found you on the path, I did not see a woman who was waiting for her husband to die. Then, his death would have been because of you. I saw a woman protecting him from the rain, trying to help him all she could," Glorfindel told her. "It is not your fault."

"You don't know that, you don't even know me," she said in a whisper. "Excuse me," she said before she turned and left the room. She shook her head as she entered her room and put her hand on stomach. She rested against the cool wood and closed her eyes tightly. Too much was happening too quickly and she wanted nothing more than to wake from the nightmare and see Heldreg's smiling face.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, first off, I'm really sorry it took me forever to update. I've had this chapter done since Tuesday, but I didn't like it. So, I"ve been working on it since then. I still don't know if it's any good. Please let me know what you think. Thank you so much for reviews. I hope you guys don't hate me too much.

**Please Read:** Don't mind all the eights. I couldn't get the border line to work when I was editing the chapter after I uploaded it and that was the only thing I could get to work.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 4**

They had laid Heldreg to rest the following morning and as Glorfindel had told her, Lord Elrond approached Mandawen and told her that she was welcome to stay in Rivendell for as long as she desired. She told him she would let him know before the end of the day and asked if he would allow a messenger to travel to Heldreg's family's village east of the Gap of Rohan. There she sat in her chamber, dressed in the traveling dress she wore the day of Heldreg's accident, with a piece of parchment that held her curved writing. She told Heldreg's father of the accident, and how they were found. She told them everything and asked for their forgiveness. There was one thing she did not tell them.

She did not tell them of their child. She knew that if she did they would want her to come so they could help raise their son's child properly. Mandawen couldn't let them take her child, her and Heldreg's child. She promised him she would raise their child to know the wonderful man he was, and she would hold true to that promise.

Mandawen sighed softly once more and folded the parchment and placed it an envelope before she sealed it with a wax seal. Mandawen stood and walked out of her room and down the corridors to Lord Elrond's study. She knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Lord Elrond called and she walked inside. Another elf that she had never seen before was with Lord Elrond. "Mandawen," Elrond said and she bowed her head.

"If your offer is still valid, my lord," she said softly. "I would like to remain in Rivendell, but not without being of some use. I can cook, clean, and I am a decent seamstress. Although, judging by some of your garments, my skills may be considerably lacking compared to those of your people." Elrond stood and walked over to her. She was pale, and she seemed underweight for a woman who was with child.

"You are welcome to stay, and any help you can give will be appreciated," he told her softly. She gave him a small but sad smile and nodded her head. She held out the envelope that carried Hendrig, Heldreg's father's name, and village on it.

"This is the letter I wish to have sent to Heldreg's father. Will you still have a messenger deliver it?" she asked and Elrond nodded as he took the envelope. "Thank you." She bowed her head again and walked through the corridors and gardens, taking the same path she had taken when Heldreg passed.

She lifted her dark brown skirts slightly and made her way down the path until she came to the waterfall. It was beautiful and she felt at peace there, however, she found herself wishing that Heldreg was beside her to see it. Her eyes hurt, they were dry and she had no more tears to cry. She settled on a fallen log and looked at the waterfall. She took a slow deep breath and closed her eyes. Mandawen slowly opened her eyes and removed her slippers. She stood and walked over to the edge of the water. Mandawen raised her skirts once again and let the cool water dance around her feet that were aching. She let her skirts fall into the water as she let herself get lost in memories once again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Mandawen smoothed the cream colored skirts and fiddled with the white and blue ribbons she had braided in her hair. That day was the day her and Heldreg were to be bound. There had been gossip in the city, but she didn't care. She didn't care what the others had to say for she and Heldreg knew the truth to their relationship. "Mandawen?" came a soft voice and she looked over the shoulder to see her friend Gilda. "You look lovely, Mandawen. Are you ready?" she asked as she walked into the bedchamber. Mandawen gave her friend a smile and smoothed out her skirts again. Gilda had let her ready at her family's home while Heldreg readied at theirs._

"_Thank you and I think so," Mandawen said. Gilda walked up to her and took Mandawen's hands._

"_Heldreg is nervous, but he is smiling so brightly that I think he outshines the sun itself," Gilda said. Mandawen squeezed her friend's hands and smiled. "Come on; let's get you married already." Mandawen laughed and let Gilda lead her from the bedchamber and through the sitting room. They walked up the street to Mandawen and Heldreg's home, whose sitting room had been cleared of the furniture for the celebration and the ceremony to take place. Before Gilda went inside to lead her in Mandawen took a deep breath._

"_Gilda, I'm nervous," she whispered and Gilda smiled._

"_You have no need to be," Gilda told her and Mandawen nodded. Gilda turned and knocked on the door. It was slowly opened and the light from the sun behind her filtered into the sitting room. Gilda walked slowly in and Mandawen followed. She heard someone take a slow deep breath and she looked up towards the hearth and saw Heldreg standing there next to Rodorin, a companion of Heldreg's who would stand for both of them and officiate their union. Her eyes remained on Heldreg as she slowly walked towards him._

_He looked perfect in his dark blue tunic and dark brown breeches. His boots had been polished and shined nicely, while his fair hair was bound away from his face and he smiled brightly at her. Mandawen smiled at him as she took in his features, his soft eyes, slightly pointed nose and full lips. He was very handsome and the grin that graced his face made her stomach flutter. Gilda led Mandawen to the hearth and Heldreg took her right hand into his before he laced their arms and both turned to look at Rodorin._

"_Today, my friends," Rodorin said, "we witness the union of Mandawen and Heldreg. Do you, Heldreg, swear to protect, honor, and love Mandawen for as long as you live?" Rodorin asked. Heldreg looked to her and she looked up at him._

"_Aye, I promise to love, honor, and protect her for as long as I live and beyond," Heldreg said his voice shaking slightly. Mandawen smiled at him at the reversal he had made of the promises. Rodorin smiled and turned his eyes to Mandawen._

"_Do you, Mandawen," Rodorin said and she turned her eyes to him, "swear to serve, honor, and love Heldreg for as long as you live?" Mandawen turned her eyes to Heldreg who smiled down at her._

"_Aye, I promise to love, honor, and serve him for as long as I live and beyond," she said her own voice shaking. Heldreg smiled at her before he dug into his tunic. Mandawen furrowed her brow when she didn't know what he was doing._

"_Heldreg has a gift for Mandawen before the union is complete," Rodorin said and from his tunic he pulled a small black velvet pouch. He let go of her arm and opened the pouch. He poured its content into his palm and a silver band fell into his palm. He picked it up and held it out to her causing her to gasp softly as she looked at it and then turned her eyes to his. She looked back at the object and couldn't believe it._

_Heldreg held up a silver band that was decorated with small clear stone. He took her left hand and slid the ring onto her third finger. Much to her surprise, the ring fit her perfectly and she turned her tear filled blue eyes to Heldreg's._

"_Heldreg and Mandawen before the people that stand before you and all of this earth, you are now husband and wife," Rodorin said. Heldreg smiled as Mandawen threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Cheers erupted in the small sitting room causing Mandawen to pull back slightly. She blushed when she saw just how many people were there to witness their union. There were at least twenty-five guests, and when she had entered she had only seen Heldreg and she was glad she had. She knew that if she would have seen all that were there she would have been shaking even more than she was at that point._

"_My Mada," Heldreg whispered into her hair and she looked up at him. She moved her hand from his neck and ran it across his cheek. "You look beautiful," he whispered and she smiled._

"_You look nice too," she whispered. Heldreg chuckled and kissed her again._

"_I love you," he said as his lips hovered over hers. Mandawen smiled and closed her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers._

"_I love you, so much," she whispered in return. Heldreg smiled and nodded with his forehead still against hers. Music suddenly filled the room and the pair was pulled to the center of the floor by a smiling Gilda and Rodorin. Mandawen laughed before she danced with her husband, whose eyes were lit with a new light and the warmth from that light seemed to seep from him and into her._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mandawen opened her eyes and looked at the waterfall once more. That would be the last time she would let herself live in the past. Too many times had she seeped back into her memories. Heldreg would not wish for her to grief as deeply as she was. He would want her to be strong. He would want her to be strong for her child's sake and for her own. With another deep sigh, she turned and made to step out of the water when a figure stood tall next to the fallen log she had been sitting on.

"Forgive me if I startled you," Glorfindel said as he uncrossed his arms and looked at the woman. She seemed more at peace than she had that morning, and he wondered what had caused the change.

"It is I that should ask for your forgiveness," she said slowly as she walked from the water to where her slippers rested. She took the shoes into her hands as she didn't want to put them back on her wet feet.

"Whatever for?" he asked and Mandawen looked at her slippers.

"I was out of line with you last night," she said. Glorfindel shook his head and walked around the log so he was standing right before her.

"You were grieving, you still are grieving," he told her slowly. "Grief such as yours is not known among our people, and when it is, for all in your position it is too hard to bare."

"I will always grieve, but I will get better. But right now, I have more than myself to think of," she told him. Her voice sounded stronger than she felt, but she knew that time would help her heal, but she would never heal completely. Glorfindel's eyes moved to the small bump that was her stomach and he nodded. "I owe a great deal to you and Lord Elrond," she said suddenly and his eyes moved back to hers. "If you had not found us along the path, I would have perished right along with him."

"If you're horses had not charged into the city, we would not have known of you," he told her and Mandawen furrowed her brow.

"So that is how you knew," she said softly. The elf nodded his head.

"They charged into the city, but the white mare would not settle she charged out and led us down the pathway to where you called out for us."

"What of the horses?" she asked wondering if her horse remained, or if Heldreg's horse remained.

"They are housed in the stables," Glorfindel said. There was a sudden hope in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Will you lead me to them?" she asked and Glorfindel nodded. She dried off her feet as best she could and slid on her slippers. Glorfindel led her from the waterfall and to the stables where she would have yet another piece of Heldreg, his horse.


	5. Chapter 5

I updated before the weekend! Okay, enough of that. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, I don't know abou it though. Let me know what you think. Thank you all for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 5**

Glorfindel led Mandawen through the trees and back into the valley when they were once again back in the city. Mandawen sighed softly and paused near a large tree. "May we rest for just a moment?" she asked and Glorfindel turned around. He nodded his head at seeing her pale face and walked over to where she stood. "Thank you," she whispered and Glorfindel looked at her closely.

"Are you well my lady?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I guess the last few days of getting little sleep is finally catching up with me," she said. Glorfindel looked to the stables before he looked to her once again.

"Perhaps it would be better for you to visit the stables at the dawn," he said. "It is getting late and you have yet to eat a proper meal today. I think it may be best that you retire to your chamber to eat and sleep."

"Perhaps you are right," she said softly as she pushed herself from the tree. "I know Heldreg would not want me to fall ill while with child."

"I do not think your husband would wish many things to befall you. Now, come," he said as he held out his arm to her. "I will escort you to your chamber and will have a meal brought to you. It is time you stop worrying and take care of you, my lady," he told her gently. Mandawen took his arm and nodded.

"It is difficult though," she said as they walked up the steps and down the open corridor. "Part of me knows that a part of Heldreg will be with me always in the eyes of our child, however, I will always miss him. He has been, I mean, he was my life for the last six years." Glorfindel stopped outside of Mandawen's room and took her hands into his. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, but she did not let them fall.

"Your child will be your life for rest of your days on this earth," he told her as he squeezed her hands. "You will not sit idle once your child comes. He or she will demand all of your attention." Mandawen smiled and nodded her head before let go of his hands and opened her chamber door. "Your meal should be here soon," he said and she looked over her shoulder and smiled her thanks before she went inside and closed the door tightly.

With a soft sigh, Mandawen walked across her room. She clasped her hands together and was surprised by how cold they were. She hadn't felt it while she was outside, but she realized it must have been because her thoughts were elsewhere. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled her thick wool shawl from its shelf. Mandawen wrapped the warm, but slightly itchy fabric around her form and walked over to the balcony. Through the open doors she could hear the elves sing as they met in the Hall of Fire just as they had every night since she had come to the city.

The songs were beautiful, and she often found herself in the Hall of Fire when she would leave Heldreg's room to let Lord Elrond and Beinion tend to him. The paintings that graced the wall was of a story she knew very little of, but she was familiar with it. The story of Isildur and how he cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand with his father's broken blade. She heard the door opened, but did not turn.

"Mandawen," a soft voice said and Mandawen turned and looked over her shoulder to see Alya, an elleth that worked in the kitchen standing there with a tray. Mandawen smiled at the beautiful elf and walked further into the room. "Lord Glorfindel said you finally wish to eat," she said as she walked to the desk and sat the tray down. Mandawen saw some bread, fruit, and some dried meat along with a goblet of water.

"Thank you very much Alya," Mandawen said and Alya put her hand on the shorter mortal woman's shoulder. Mandawen looked up at her.

"You will be fine, I can see it," Alya told her softly before she took her hand from Mandawen's shoulder. "While you are here, I will gladly teach you all I can if you would like, you and your child of course." Mandawen smiled and put her hand on her stomach when the familiar flutter filled her.

"I would like that," Mandawen said. "If you are willing, do you think you could teach my child your language, the language I hear all of you speak softly and sing in?" Alya smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course. I could teach you as well if you wish it," Alya said. Mandawen smiled and shook her head as she reached onto the plate and took a piece of fruit.

"I'm probably too old to learn," she said before she ate the sweet fruit. Alya laughed and shook her head.

"You're never too old to learn anything," Alya said. "I was well into my first millennia before I learned the common tongue." Mandawen choked slightly and the fruit and covered her mouth before she finished chewing and swallowed.

"Millennia?" Mandawen asked and Alya smiled. "I guess I've forgotten the fact that elves are immortal."

"I should go," Alya said. "Lord Glorfindel said to let you rest and he will have my head if he finds out I kept you."

"Who exactly is Lord Glorfindel?" Mandawen asked before Alya could leave. Alya looked at her and smiled.

"He is a legend," Alya said. "He perished while fighting a Balrog, but was given life once again." Mandawen didn't know what at Balrog was, but she had a feeling it was something terrible by the face that Alya made when she said the name. "He is a strong warrior and guards the forest around the valley." Mandawen nodded her head and settled into the chair when her legs felt heavy. "Take rest, Mandawen, I shall see you in the morn. We can start our lessons then."

"If you insist, Alya," Mandawen said with a small smile. Alya nodded and left her chamber. With another sigh Mandawen turned her attention to the food and began to eat. Soon, her stomach was full and she wrapped her shawl a little tighter around her and moved once again to the balcony. The elves' voice continued to fill the air and Mandawen smiled sadly as she listened to their voices. Their song was sad, and she wished to know what they were singing about. She decided then to ask Alya in the morning, but right at that moment she wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Govaded vaer gen (pleasure meeting you)," Mandawen repeated from the words Alya said and written on the pages with common tongue.

"Good, your pronunciation is getting better," Alya said as she stood. Mandawen sighed and pushed her dark hair from her face and behind her ears. They had spent the last four weeks sitting in the library and Mandawen felt somewhat confident in her attempts to learn the smooth and beautiful language of the elves. "Now the next line."

"Gen hannon a tholed (thank you for coming)," Mandawen said and Alya nodded.

"Good, good," Alya said but before they could go on, the door opened. Both the elleth and the woman turned and looked to the door. A tall dark haired elf entered. Mandawen recognized him from when she had brought her letter to Lord Elrond to send to Heldreg's parents. "Lord Erestor," Alya said with a bow of her head before she began speaking quickly in Sindarian and Mandawen couldn't keep up. She looked to the elf she called Erestor and saw him speaking quietly with Alya.

Mandawen gasped suddenly and put her hand on her stomach when the child growing within her decided he or she wanted to make their presence known.

"Are you well Mandawen?" Alya asked and Mandawen looked at her.

"Aye, I am fine, the baby just moved," Mandawen said quickly. Alya gave her a smile and nodded.

"Lord Elrond wishes to speak to you," Alya said. "Lord Erestor is to lead you to his study." Mandawen stood and made to take care of her papers when Alya moved over to her. "I'll clean this up, you go." Mandawen nodded and slowly walked over to the other elf. He bowed his head and stepped aside for her to pass and they walked from the library and down the corridor. Mandawen glanced at the dark haired elf nervously before she looked down at her stomach, which had grown considerably.

"Do you speak common?" she asked him and he glanced at her.

"Yes, but your business is not with me," he told her and Mandawen nodded.

"Of course, but I was just curious," she said quickly pushing away her blush.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, my lady," the elf said and she looked at him. "There is just ill news that came with a messenger."

"Does this ill news involve me?" she asked and Erestor paused and looked at her as she put her hands on her stomach.

"You sent word to your husband's family of his falling, did you not?" he asked and Mandawen nodded. "Did you tell them of your child?" Mandawen shook her head and the elf sighed before in a flash, the elf took off his heavy looking cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. He fastened the pin around her neck but then tied the interior strings. "Do not take this off, if they ask you had caught a chill and I gave you my cloak." Mandawen nodded slowly and followed Erestor the rest of the way to Lord Elrond's study. They stopped outside the door and Erestor knocked.

"Enter!" came Lord Elrond's voice and the pair made their way inside. Glorfindel stood there along with another elf Mandawen did not recognize. However, the three elves were not alone in the study. Near the fireplace, warming there hands stood a tall, broad shouldered golden haired man. When he turned Mandawen wanted to cry out, but she just looked at him with wide eyes. The man that was before her was only slightly older than Heldreg had been, and he looked remarkably like her love. "Mandawen, this is Hildoreg," Elrond said slowly.

"Heldreg was my younger brother," Hildoreg said. His voice was deep, but there was a slight edge to it, unlike Heldreg's voice. Mandawen held the cloak closed and nodded her head before she walked further into the room and stopped next to Glorfindel. Why she moved to him, she didn't know, but the elf made her feel safe like Heldreg had so that was where she chose to stand.

"Your family received my letter then?" she asked softly and Hildoreg nodded his head.

"My father has sent me to retrieve you. Heldreg would have wished for you to be with his family if anything should have happened to him," Hildoreg said as he stepped closer to her.

"I am sorry, but I cannot go with you," she told him, her voice strong but her body trembling. She did not wish to leave Rivendell, she did not wish to leave the place where Heldreg laid for eternity, and if she were to go, they would find out about her and Heldreg's child. Knowing the customs that were, she would be forced to marry Heldreg's brother if he was not already married or any closely related male, no matter how young or old.

"You have no choice," Hildoreg told her and Mandawen looked to Lord Elrond, who's face had gone cold as Erestor whispered something quickly and very softly in the lord's ear. "You are to make the journey to Rohan with me and live in our father's house."

"As Mandawen stated," Lord Elrond said, "she cannot leave." Hildoreg looked at Lord Elrond with a furrowed brow.

"Why not?" he asked. Mandawen did not care for Heldreg's brother and she found herself wondering how two brothers could differ so much. However, Heldreg had told her that he was much like his father and his brother took after their uncle.

"She has a debt to repay," Elrond said. "Besides, there is no need for her to make the journey to Rohan. She is not one of Rohan, she is one of Bree and she is free to choose where she resides." Hildoreg's chest rose and Mandawen stepped over to him and put her hand on his forearm. He looked down at her and she suddenly felt very brave as the words she hoped would persuade him left her lips.

"I do not wish to part from Rivendell," she told him softly. "I do not wish to leave because this is where Heldreg lays. The elves have given me leave to stay as long as I work for my keep. I have done so these last few weeks, and I have been able to visit his resting place." Hildoreg's eyes softened as he looked down at her. "Please, I beg you; do not force me to leave the place where my heart lays." Hildoreg sighed and studied her face as she lowered her hand from his arm. He sighed softly once again and nodded his head.

"Very well," Hildoreg said. The way his eyes softened as he looked down at her reminded her of Heldreg "I will tell my father of your debt to the elves, and I will tell him you are well cared for. He will understand." Mandawen gave him a teary smile and took his rough hands into hers.

"For that I thank you," she whispered. "I had not thought one of you would travel all this way."

"It was my decision, my father wanted to let you remain here, but I thought it best to follow our tradition," Hildoreg said. "But now I see that my father was right." He pulled his hands away and looked to Lord Elrond.

"If you wish to rest for the night, a room will be readied, and we will ensure you have enough provisions for your journey home," Elrond said though his face was still cold. Hildoreg nodded his head. "Erestor will lead you to a chamber, take rest." Erestor winked at Mandawen as he passed her before he led Hildoreg from the room followed by the unknown elf. Mandawen took a slowly deep breath and put her hands on her stomach as her child moved once again. A hand was on her shoulder and she looked behind her and saw Glorfindel standing there.

"He does not know of your child," he reassured her and she smiled as he lowered his hand. Mandawen turned and looked at Lord Elrond.

"Thank you for helping me," Mandawen said. "I thought for certain he would not listen and force me away from here." Elrond gave her a small smile and shook his head.

"It was not my words, but your own, Mandawen," he said. "I believe you touched a part of him that is like his brother, a man you captured easily." Mandawen shook her head and sighed.

"Why do I feel as if I have dishonored Heldreg's family?" she asked and Elrond walked over to her.

"You are doing what you feel is best for you and your child," Elrond told her as he put his hands on her shoulders. "You are in control of your destiny, Mandawen, and you should not let others decide your path for you."

"Thank you," she said softly. Elrond squeezed her shoulders before he let go. He looked to Glorfindel and then Mandawen.

"Glorfindel, please lead Mandawen back to the library. She has lessons to continue with Alya." Mandawen managed a smile and took Glorfindel's arm. He led her from the room and down the corridor in silence so she could continue her lessons for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for your reviews. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to respond to you guys personally, but my e-mail is being obnoxious and won't let me open my read mail. I think it was because I was on a friend's computer at the time. Anyway, to answer a few questions, I am working on another Haldir story, but it's in the development stages. I know I'm odd, but I tend to write outlines before I start a story and I'm still working on the plot for another Haldir story. Now, as for an Erestor fic, I'll see what I can come up with. Okay, I'm not so sure about this chapter. I think I may have too many things going on, but let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 6**

Mandawen woke before the dawn and put her cloak on to cover the small bump that was her stomach from the view of the man she was going to meet. She secured the cloak around her and moved quietly through the corridor. Alya had told her the room Hildoreg was given and that was where she was headed. Soon, she reached her destination and listened intently. Mandawen heard movement in the room and she raised her hand and knocked on the door. Heavy footsteps sounded in the quiet air and then the door was opened quickly. The first light of the dawn provided him the light to see her and for her to see him.

"Good morning, Hildoreg," she said and Hildoreg bowed his head.

"Good morning, Mandawen," he said. He was dressed and ready for his ride back to Rohan, but there was something she wanted to show him.

"I know you wish to set out for your home, but I wanted to know if you would like to see where Heldreg lays before you set off for your journey." Hildoreg let go of the door and seemed to stand straighter. "However, if you wish not to I will understand." Hildoreg shook his head.

"I wish to see, to say a farewell to my younger brother," Hildoreg said. Mandawen gave him a small smile.

"Then will take you now if you like," she said and Hildoreg nodded and stepped from the room. Mandawen led him down the corridor and through the garden. They walked in silence as she led him down a small flight of stairs and across and cobbled area. A large stone inscribed in the common tongue was at the end of the stone floor. "This is Heldreg's resting place," Mandawen said as she fingered the small white flowers she had laid there the day before. Hildoreg looked at the stone for a long moment before he walked over to it. He raised his hand out and traced the script.

"He was nearly ten summers younger than me, and was only twenty when he set off from Rohan," he said suddenly and Mandawen moved her eyes from the stone to the man. "He was just like father," he said with a slight laugh, "carefree, giving, and trustworthy. He saw the good in everyone he met and always held onto hope when all around him seemed futile." Hildoreg lowered his hand and sighed softly. "When he left Rohan to travel, our mother did all she could to get him to stay, but he wanted to see the lands outside of our own. He said that there was something out there for him, and in his letters to us, he said he found it in Bree." Hildoreg looked at her and she saw the threat of tears in his eyes. Gone was the cold stone of a man that had first met her yesterday afternoon, and in its place was a man that reminded her of her love.

"What was that?" she braved to ask, but she felt in her heart that she knew the answer.

"In his first letter he told us of a young woman that he had helped the first night he arrived in Bree. He said that she had lost her father and was being forced from her home, the very home he himself had placed a payment on that day. He said that he helped her and given her a job as his maid," Hildoreg said. Mandawen could not look away from him as he told the story she knew well, but he was telling it from Heldreg's words. "As his letters continued on, he seemed to tell us more and more of this young woman.

"He told us how she was unlike any of the women he had met in Rohan. He told us of her dark hair and deep blue eyes he described as the dark blue sky just before the dawn, and indeed he described them well." Mandawen blushed slightly at that and looked at Heldreg's marker before she looked again to Hildoreg. "He said she took good care of his home, and her cooking could rival our mother's, a fate indeed worthy of praise as our mother is rumored to be the best baker and cook in Rohan." Mandawen sighed softly and shook her head gently with a small smile.

"Heldreg told us in another letter that he was set to court her, and would do all he could to ensure that she would be his wife. He loved you a great deal, Mandawen."

"And I loved him, I still love him very much," she said softly. "I know I was the reason he stayed away from home for so long, and I know that your family must think me the cause for his death."

"We do not think that, Mandawen," Hildoreg said quickly. "I came to get you because I thought it was right that you should be with your husband's family, but I know Heldreg would want you to live where you chose, just like our father told me. I now know you wish to remain here, where Heldreg lays." Hildoreg took a slow deep breath and looked back at the stone. "Write to us and let us know how you fair," he said as he looked at her. "That is all our father and mother wishes."

"I will, as often as I can," she said gently as she reached out and took his hands. She gently squeezed his hands. Hildoreg gave her a smile and bowed his head.

"I'm afraid I must go," he said. Mandawen said and let go of his hands. He left the clearing and Mandawen looked to Heldreg's stone. She moved closer and sat down before it and scanned her fingers across the cool stone.

"I am sorry I did not tell him of our child," she whispered. "If I had, they would take me away from here, and I wish to stay. I wish to stay so I can bring our child here to show him to you," she said and then stopped when she realized that she called their child a 'he'. "I think we are to have a son then," she said with a smile. The baby shifted and she put her hand on her stomach. "I should go, breakfast is soon. I'll be back though, with some fresh flowers for you." She sighed softly as she stood and turned. However, she stopped short when she saw Glorfindel standing near the entry way. "Good morning, my lord," she said with a bow of her head.

"Good morning," he said gently.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"I was going to the stables when I heard you speaking, and I'm afraid my curiosity got the better of me." Mandawen smiled and nodded her head. "Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, I brought Hildoreg here just after the dawn," she said and Glorfindel held out his arm to her.

"Then I shall escort you to the dining hall. Alya is probably waiting for you." Mandawen managed a small smile and took his arm. However, before they walked from the walked from the clearing, Mandawen looked over her shoulder at Heldreg's stone and smiled before she looked ahead and walked down the path with Glorfindel.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hildoreg had been gone for two weeks, and part of Mandawen felt terrible for not telling him the truth. However, she knew that it was for the best. Hildoreg, no matter how much she would have protested would have taken her with him. Mandawen walked to slowly down the corridor to see Lord Elrond because he had said at breakfast that morning that he wanted to check her over to make sure her child was growing well.

"You must be Mandawen," a soft voice said and the mortal woman, startled from her thoughts looked up. Standing a few feet from her was the most beautiful elleth she had yet to see. The female elf had long black hair and kind soft grey eyes that looked on her with kindness.

"I am my lady," Mandawen replied, "but I am afraid I do not know you." The elleth smiled.

"I am Arwen, Elrond is my father," Arwen said. Mandawen gave her a smile and bowed her head.

"Then it is an honor to meet you," Mandawen said. "I did not know Lord Elrond had children."

"He has three. I am his youngest," Arwen said. "He has spoken of you a great deal and of your loss." Mandawen nodded her head and played with the ring around her left ring finger, the ring Heldreg had given her as a gift the day of their wedding. "I am sorry."

"Time is helping my heart heal," Mandawen said with a small smile as she let her hands fall to her sides.

"I should let you go, I know my father is awaiting you," Arwen said. Mandawen bowed her head once again. "I hope to speak with you again, Mandawen."

"I hope the same, my lady." Arwen smiled and nodded her head before she continued down the corridor. Mandawen sighed slightly and let her hand rest on her stomach as she walked. She indeed was surprised to find out Elrond had children. She knew he had to be rather old from her talks with Alya. Alya had told her that Elrond actually took part in the battle that was depicted in the Hall of Fire and at times she found herself wondering what it would be like to live as long as the elves.

She often wondered how time seemed to past for them. The last two months seemed to pass so quickly for Mandawen. The events that took Heldreg from her seemed to have happened just days ago when in fact they had taken place two months earlier. She wondered if the days passed like that in the Elvin city. That time seemed slowed while you remained within the magic of the elves.

Once again, she had become lost in her thoughts and letting her mind wonder as she walked, she found herself in the Hall of Fire. She had gone well out of her way and when she realized just where she had gotten herself, she sighed and sat down on one of the many benches. She needed to rest before she retraced her steps.

"Lost again Mandawen?" a familiar voice said and Mandawen laughed as she looked to Alya who was carrying a basket whose opening was covered with a blanket.

"No," Mandawen said. "I was on my way to see Lord Elrond when I became . . . distracted." Alya laughed and sat the basket down on bench next to Mandawen.

"Have you been practicing your Sindarian?" Alya asked.

"Yes, and I will gladly show you how far I've come tomorrow morning at our lesson," Mandawen said with a smile as she stood from the bench. Alya nodded her head and picked up her basket.

"Very well, very well, but I will not be nice if you have not been practicing," Alya said as they started to walk from the hall and down the corridor.

"I have been practicing. You can ask Lord Glorfindel for I read from the book you gave me while he walked with me after the evening meal yesterday."

"Lord Glorfindel walked with you again last eve?" Alya asked with a grin. Mandawen nodded not catching the grin on her friend's face.

"Yes, he walks with me every night. He thinks I will get myself lost because I think too deep of thoughts while I walk."

"Indeed, did you not get yourself lost in the corridors?" Alya asked and Mandawen laughed softly as she shook her head.

"Indeed. I will admit I tend to do that often." Alya smiled and nodded her head. "Here is where I am meant to be," Mandawen said as they stopped outside Lord Elrond's 'healing room' as Mandawen called it.

"Then I shall see you this eve," Alya said. Mandawen smiled and nodded.

"Of course," she said and Alya left her while Mandawen went into Lord Elrond's 'healing room.' "I'm sorry I am tardy, my lord," Mandawen said and Lord Elrond shook his head.

"You are not too tardy," he said as he gestured to the low mattress. "Sit, please," he said and Mandawen moved over to the bed. She sat down and Lord Elrond put his left hand on her shoulder and then let his right hand hover over the mound that was her stomach. A sudden warmth spread through her from her lower stomach up and she gasped softly, but did not move. The babe shifted and twisted about, but it was not jerky and hard like it usually was. The movement was smooth and gentle and rather odd.

When Lord Elrond pulled away from her the movement stopped and the warmth left her. Mandawen opened her mouth to speak when her voice came out as a high pitched squeak as her child kicked her firmly. She put her hands on her stomach and frowned while Lord Elrond chuckled.

"I do not think he liked me invading his nap time," Lord Elrond said and Mandawen's frown deepened.

"I'm sorry I do not understand," Mandawen said. "What exactly did you just do?" Lord Elrond took her hands and had her stand.

"I was just checking how your baby was doing, and _he_ is rather strong already," he said. Mandawen smiled at Lord Elrond's confirmation of her thoughts. She felt that she was to have a son, and if the Elvin lord said it was so, then she believed him.

"Thank you," she said softly and squeezed his hands. Elrond bowed his head as he laced her arm with his and led her from the room.

"I think it would be wise for me to escort you to your chamber. I do believe Glorfindel is right in his concerns for you. It seems as though you have a habit of getting yourself lost." Mandawen laughed and shook her head. Lord Elrond smiled as he looked ahead. Mandawen had been laughing more the last week, and that was good. He had heard her first true laugh five days earlier as he sat on his balcony. He had caught the laugh as she passed near his room, and he duly noted she was not alone for Glorfindel walked with her. Since that night he had watched her more closely, and indeed she seemed to be getting better with time and dealing with her grief well. He just hoped that her happiness would last.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! Thank you very much for your reviews! I hope you all like this chapter and as always, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 7**

Glorfindel smiled as he watched Mandawen set herself uneasily upon the stone bench. Lord Elrond said she was due to give birth in three weeks, but for Mandawen she wanted the child to come much sooner, especially since the pain her lower back was growing more consistent as the day progressed.

"Don't smile," Mandawen said as she sighed heavily, but there was a smile on her face. Glorfindel had helped her a great deal over the last four months, as had Alya but she found the Elvin lord's presence quiet comforting. She figured it must have been the power he gave off. "You don't have to carry around a large rock under your garments." Glorfindel chuckled and moved to stand before her.

"That is true, Mandawen, however, soon, your child will be in your arms and you shall still have a large rock to carry around," he said with a pause, "only it will be in your arm instead of inside you." Mandawen managed a small smile and nodded her head. Glorfindel moved and sat next to her. Mandawen looked off into the distance and sighed softly.

"This place gives one a great sense of peace. I don't think if I had not been here after Heldreg's passing that I would have made it," Mandawen said suddenly. Glorfindel looked at her closely and frowned. "When he died, I felt like a part of me was ripped away and it died. It was if I knew nothing than the pain that was in my heart." She paused and looked at Glorfindel. "If I had been in Bree or in Rohan, I would have died right along with him, but here . . . here it as if my heart found a place to mend. It has been five months since his passing, and I feel surprisingly well." She gave him a smile, one that he could easily tell was not forced, but a true smile.

"I am glad you are doing well," he said gently and her smile grew as she put her hand on her stomach. Glorfindel looked at her hand before he looked back at her face. His blue eyes met hers and he smiled in return. "You are very strong, for one so young." Mandawen shook her head and looked down at her stomach.

"I alone did not make my heart mend," she said softly. "The will to have my child grow, and the kindness given to me by your people . . . that has shown me that there is more to hope for. More to want to live for than to perish for, and I am not really that young anymore."

"How old are you then?" he asked her. Mandawen looked up at him and lowered her hand from her stomach.

"Twenty-two summers as of August," she said and Glorfindel smiled.

"You are young, very young, only a child in the eyes of my people."

"Yes, but I am not a child. I am, or I was, a married woman with a child of my own soon to make his presence known," Mandawen said. Glorfindel studied her face once again, and indeed she was right. In the time he had spent with her, it was as though he was teaching her the skills she would need in life, like a guardian watching over a child that was not their own. Looking at her then, he saw that she was very much a woman in her own right. As he took her in, she gasped and grabbed at her stomach.

"Mandawen?" Glorfindel asked snapping out of his stupor. Mandawen shifted uncomfortably and tried to stand. Glorfindel stood quickly and helped her stand. "What is it?" he asked and Mandawen looked down at her dress. Glorfindel followed her eyes and saw her dress was wet. Mandawen opened her mouth to speak when a fierce pain ripped through her stomach. She cried out and her grip tightened on Glorfindel's forearms. She leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder. "You're child is coming," he whispered as he held her gently. The pain slowly passed and Mandawen took a deep breath as she pulled back from him slightly. "We must get you to your room, and I must retrieve Lord Elrond," Glorfindel said quickly.

"All right," Mandawen whispered and on shaky legs, she fell into slow steps with Glorfindel who led her through the city to her chamber, which thankfully was not far. They were nearly to her room, when another pain ripped through Mandawen. She gasped, biting her lip hard as she leaned on Glorfindel. She held back the scream that threatened in her throat and Glorfindel's grip tightened on her while the pain subsided.

"We are almost there," he told her softly. "Come on, Mandawen," he whispered and she nodded as tears fell from her eyes. The pair finished making there way down the corridor and into Mandawen's room. Glorfindel settled her on the bed and pushed her dark hair from her face. Mandawen looked up at him and he gently held her face in his hands. "I will return with Lord Elrond, I am not one to deliver a babe." Mandawen moved her hands to his wrists and gripped them tightly.

"I am afraid," she whispered shakily. Just hours earlier she was not afraid to give birth, she was hoping for it, but now all she wanted to do was stop it from happening.

"Don't be, you shall be fine," he whispered before he leaned in and kissed her forehead. Glorfindel pulled back and walked from the room thoroughly confused as to what he had just done, but convinced himself that the mortal woman was afraid, and he merely wished to comfort her. However, Mandawen's attention was on her stomach, forgetting the gesture by the Elvin lord. She was about to become a mother, and Heldreg was not there to hold her hand.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Glorfindel moved quickly, but he didn't have far to go. Lord Elrond, Alya, and Beinion were moving quickly down the corridor. Alya and Beinion were carrying cloths and bowls of water while Lord Elrond was free of his heavy robe and dressed in dark robes with sleeves that went only to his elbow. "You know then?" Glorfindel asked and Elrond nodded.

"Aye, we heard her cries from the garden," Elrond said and the Balrog slayer turned and led them to Mandawen's room. Elrond entered the room first and Mandawen looked up and sighed heavily. "It is alright, Mandawen," he assured her as he moved over to her. Alya moved to Mandawen's side and helped her stand.

"What's going on?" Mandawen asked and Alya gave her a smile.

"We must get you ready," Alya said softly. Mandawen furrowed her brow but let Alya lead her behind the dressing screen. Soon, Alya was helping Mandawen into a cotton night dress when another pain burned through Mandawen's stomach. Mandawen bit back her scream and doubled over, gripping her stomach. Alya let go of the fabric as it fell down Mandawen's legs covering her, and put her hands on Mandawen's shoulders. Mandawen took short breaths and closed her eyes tightly as she waited for the pain to subside. After a moment, Mandawen slowly stood and took a deep breath. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Mandawen whispered as she met Alya's grey eyes. "I did not think it would hurt this much." Alya gave Mandawen another smile and pushed Mandawen's hair behind her shoulders.

"It is only just beginning," Alya said softly and Mandawen nodded knowing all too well that the pain that probably awaited her was much worse than what she experienced that moment.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mandawen let out a scream as her lower half burned. Elrond sat below her, awaiting the arrival of the child. "You're doing well, Mandawen," Elrond said quickly. "The child's head is coming through." As the pain subsided and she stopped pushing, Mandawen fell back against the many pillows that propped her body up.

"I cannot do this," she said tiredly. Beinion wiped her brow with a damp cloth and looked down at her.

"You are doing fine," he told her gently. Mandawen felt tears come to her eyes once again as she turned her eyes to the ceiling.

"You must push again when the pain starts, Mandawen," Elrond said. Mandawen closed her eyes.

"I cannot do this alone," she whispered again. Her body was weak and she felt as though she could not continue. She could feel the pain start to come once again, but she didn't have the strength to push. Something warm wrapped itself around her right hand and she opened her eyes slowly to see Glorfindel standing at her right side.

"You are not alone, now bring your child into the world, Mandawen," he told her firmly. Mandawen felt a new resolve fill her and as the pain increased she nodded and bore down to help her child into the world. She squeezed Glorfindel's hand tightly and screamed as she felt her skin rip open.

"The head is clear," Elrond said quickly. "One more push, Mandawen," Elrond said and Mandawen took a slow deep breath and nodded. She tightened her grip on Glorfindel's hand, the elf squeezed her hand in return and she pushed. Elrond moved quickly and smiled as he looked at Mandawen whose head was once again against the pillows but when the cries of the baby filled her ears she lifted her head. "You have a healthy son, Mandawen." Mandawen laughed softly and flopped back against the pillows. Elrond handed the baby to Beinion and finished taking care of Mandawen. Mandawen looked at Glorfindel who smiled at her. The baby's cries still filled her senses and she wanted to hold her son, but her arms were so weak, she didn't know if she'd be able to hold even his light weight.

"You did well," Glorfindel told her as he let go of her hand.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly before she sighed. Glorfindel nodded his head and stepped away while Elrond moved her and worked on making her comfortable so she could hold her son for the first time.

Mandawen was soon settled on fresh sheets and a clean nightdress, and Beinion brought her child to her. "Here you are Mandawen," he told her gently and Mandawen took the baby. Alya moved next to her and sat down on the bed to see the child more clearly. The elleth had become so nervous during the birthing that she resolved herself to wait in the corridor, pacing the entire time.

"He is beautiful," Alya said and Mandawen nodded her head.

"He is," she whispered when she noticed the golden mop of hair on top the baby's head. For only a few hours old, her son had a lot of hair. "His hair is like his father's," Mandawen said softly. Alya nodded, but did not speak for a moment. Glorfindel, Elrond, and Beinion had left when Mandawen took her child to give her peace. Alya, however, remained.

"What are you to name him?" Alya asked and Mandawen shook her head.

"I don't know, Heldreg was to decide with me. We hadn't even thought of a name, and to be honest, I hadn't during my time here," Mandawen said.

"You have time to decide," Alya said. "However, it is time you sleep. I will tend to your baby while you rest." Mandawen looked at Alya reluctantly but nodded her head. She was tired, very tired and sleep would be very nice at the moment. "I will wake you went it is time to nurse him." Mandawen nodded and kissed the baby's forehead before she handed him to Alya. "Rest now, my friend."

Mandawen sighed softly as Alya stood and rocked the baby gently. Mandawen rested her head against the pillows and closed her eyes. Alya sang softly in the Elvin tongue to the baby. Mandawen found herself being lulled to sleep by the soft song and soon her mind was lost to the world of dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been so busy lately, but here is a nice long chapter for you all and hopefully when the site comes back up after they do the service work, I'll have anew update for you! Thank you to those that reviewed and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 8**

Mandawen sat up suddenly and put her hands on her stomach. There was nothing there; her stomach was flat except for the stretched skin that rested around her middle. She gasped and looked around the sun filled room. It was then that she remembered she had a son. She climbed from the bed and on shaking legs she moved to the door. Her legs were weak and she had to lean on the door for a moment before she opened it. As she moved into the corridor, soft laughter met her ears from the open door across the hall from hers. Mandawen slowly walked over to it and leaned on the doorframe. Alya was sitting in a chair near the fire and Glorfindel was smiling down at the warmly wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Alya?" Mandawen asked and both elves looked up. Glorfindel moved quickly to her side as he shook his head.

"You should not be up," he told her firmly. "You've only just given birth three hours ago." Mandawen frowned as he wrapped an arm around her and carefully led her to the chair across from Alya.

"Three hours? That is all?" she asked surprised. "I feel as though I have slept for much longer." Glorfindel stepped away but came back with a cloak and wrapped it around Mandawen's shoulders. She gave him a small smile and a nod as she pulled the thin but very warm material around her. "How is he?" she asked.

"Very contended," Alya said. "Do you feel you are strong enough to hold him?" Mandawen nodded her head and Alya stood and carried the baby over to Mandawen. Mandawen took her child in her arms for the second time and smiled down at the sleeping face of her baby, her and Heldreg's baby. "He'll be needing nursing soon, and I will help you to ensure you know how to do it correctly." Mandawen nodded. "Have you decided upon a name yet?" Mandawen sighed as she raised her other hand to the baby's face and carefully moved a lock of his blonde hair from his forehead.

"No, I do not know what to call him," Mandawen said softly. Alya patted Mandawen's shoulder and gave her a small smile when the mortal woman's eyes turned to her.

"Elenion," Glorfindel said suddenly. Mandawen looked at him and Alya stood fully and looked to the ellon. Glorfindel turned and faced the woman and elleth.

"It seems fitting," Alya said and Mandawen looked up at Alya and then Glorfindel once more before she looked down at the baby.

"Elenion," she whispered trying the Elvin name. "Yes, my son, that shall be your name, Elenion." The boy cooed and slowly opened his eyes. Squinting, his pale eyes met Mandawen's and he just stared. Mandawen felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at her son. Heldreg did not leave her alone; he left her with the most precious thing any man can give his wife, a child. Elenion already looked so much like Heldreg it made Mandawen's heart ache to see her husband's smiling face, but she knew that as he grew older, perhaps Elenion would carry his father's smile and she would once again be able to see it.

"Mandawen, are you well?" Glorfindel asked as he stepped closer to her and Alya. Mandawen looked up from Elenion's face and nodded her head as she sniffed softly.

"Aye, I am well, just happy," she said gently. Glorfindel nodded and looked to Alya.

"I'm afraid I must take me leave," he said quickly and then looked to Mandawen once more. "If you should need anything, please do call for me." Mandawen nodded her head and gave him a small smile. Glorfindel returned it before he bowed his head and silently left the room. Mandawen watched him leave before she looked to Alya who smiled and adjusted Elenion's blanket.

"What was he doing here?" Mandawen asked and Alya looked at her.

"Honestly, I know not, but I do believe it is time for Elenion's first feeding," Alya said and Elenion began to fuss the second the words left Alya's mouth. "I'll show you how, it's simple enough." Mandawen nodded and soon she was, uncomfortably, feeding her son.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Elenion had came into the world a week earlier, and Mandawen was once again rocking him in her arms as she walked around her room and hummed softly. She had made a makeshift crib for him out of a woven basket and several soft blankets. It rested at the foot of her bed on the trunk Alya had given her. Elenion was nearly asleep and Mandawen looked out the closed window. A soft breeze blew outside and she knew it would be a rather chilly one as it was only the first of February. She turned her eyes down to the small child in her arms and smiled, he was sound asleep.

Mandawen walked over to his bed and laid him down gently as she wrapped the blankets around him to keep him warm. "Enjoy your nap, my son, and when you wake it will be time for your dinner," she whispered and leaned over him and kissed his forehead. A soft knock at the door sounded as she stood and Mandawen quickly moved to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Glorfindel standing there with Alya and Beinion behind him. "Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly and the three smiled.

"Everything is fine, Mandawen," Glorfindel said. "However, we have a gift for you. Open the door a little further please." Mandawen frowned but did as Glorfindel asked. He stepped aside and Beinion followed and Alya stepped into the room with several linens in her arms.

"What is all that for?" Mandawen asked and Alya laughed softly before looking over at Elenion sleeping soundly.

"You'll see soon enough," Alya said as she looked at Mandawen. Mandawen opened her mouth to ask what she meant when Beinion came walking into the room backwards. Mandawen's eyes moved to the elf and she gasped softly when she saw what he was carrying. He and Glorfindel were carrying in a cradle made of a light colored wood and thin mattress. The two ellons carried the cradle to rest near the right side of Mandawen's bed.

"Oh my," Mandawen said as she closed the door softly and walked over to where Beinion and Glorfindel stood. "This is for Elenion?" she asked as she kneeled before it to look at the carvings on the cradle. What amazed her were the carved horses and riders, groups of people dancing and stars carved all along the head and foot of the cradle.

"It is," Glorfindel said. Mandawen glanced up at him and smiled as she turned her eyes to it once more and traced with her right hand the carving of a rider upon a striding horse.

"It is beautiful, I do not know what to say," Mandawen said as she slowly stood. "Who should I thank for such a wonderful gift?"

"Lord Glorfindel commissioned the wood carvers to make it for you months ago, but they only finished it yesterday eve," Alya said as she moved in front of Mandawen and began to make the cradle. "Now Elenion will have a proper place to sleep." Mandawen looked to Glorfindel who was watching Alya place the linens on the bed. She moved over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Glorfindel looked at her and she smiled up at him.

"Why did you not tell me?" she asked.

"I had hoped it would be finished before he made his arrival, but he insisted on coming sooner than we thought," Glorfindel said softly. Mandawen smiled and lowered her hand as she nodded.

"Thank you, it is lovely," she said. Glorfindel gave her a smile and bowed his head.

"You are most welcome," he said.

"I must return to my duties," Beinion said and Mandawen looked at him with a smile.

"Thank you as well, Beinion," she said and the dark haired elf smiled.

"You are welcome, Mandawen," he said but looked her over quickly. "Are you getting enough rest?" he asked and Mandawen nodded.

"As much as a new mother is expected to get, I'm afraid, but in all honestly this last week has been the happiest days of my life in the last few months," Mandawen said and Beinion nodded his head.

"Good, but you should be eating more than you have been. You need to keep your strength up," he said.

"I will try," Mandawen said. She had never been a big eater and it seemed as though they were trying to fatten her up. She still had a great deal of weight to lose since having Elenion, but they were right. She needed to keep up her strength.

"Very well," Beinion said and he bowed his head and left the room. Alya finished making the bed and moved over to the basket and scooped Elenion into her arms gently. The baby stirred but remained asleep as she laid him down in the cradle and covered him with the fresh linen blanket. Elenion cooed softly and sighed as he seemed to snuggle into the new bed. Mandawen laughed softly and once again put her hand on Glorfindel's arm.

"I think he likes it," she said as she looked up at the Elvin lord. Glorfindel met her gaze as he moved his eyes from her hand to her face and smiled.

"Indeed," Alya said as she moved over to them and Mandawen lowered her hand. "I think he will enjoy his new bed, and perhaps he will sleep longer now that he is in a proper bed. So, then you will get some sleep of your own." Alya gave Mandawen a wink and left the room with only the sound of her cream skirts swishing across the floor. Mandawen moved back and walked closer to the cradle.

"It really is lovely," she said as she began to twist the ring on her finger. "I love the horsemen." Glorfindel looked at the floor and that at the back of Mandawen's head.

"I am glad," he said gently and Mandawen turned around and looked at him; her dark eyes meeting his light ones. "When they had asked me what was to be carved, I thought of your husband and had them carve the horsemen." Mandawen smiled and nodded her head.

"Then . . . what are the dancing people for?" she asked and Glorfindel chuckled softly.

"They are for the celebrations I hope for him to see during the time you spend in Rivendell," Glorfindel said. "The first for both you and him will come the beginning of June when the summer months begin." Mandawen looked at her hands and nodded her head before she looked back at Glorfindel with a small smile.

"I look forward to that, it has . . . it has been some time since I have been to any kind of celebration."

"Unfortunately, Elenion will be only four months old and not remember it." He glanced at the sleeping baby.

"Well, if we remain . . .," she trailed off when Glorfindel looked at her quickly. "I mean, if we are allowed to remain in the city hopefully he could enjoy many of your celebrations." Glorfindel smiled and nodded his head.

"I am sure Lord Elrond will allow you to stay in his home for as long as you desire," Glorfindel said. "I believe he has come to think of you and now your son as part of his family." Mandawen blushed slightly and shook her head.

"I feel as though I have done little to repay all the help you and the others have given me." Mandawen sighed and walked over to the window and raised her hand to the glass they had installed and looked at the door they had put in for her as well. "You have all given me so much, and done so much for me and Elenion. I feel as though I don't deserve it," she said as she lowered her hand and turned around to look at Glorfindel. He was still where he had been standing and Mandawen sighed once again when she saw the contemplating look on his face.

"You are recovering from giving birth, Mandawen," he said. "There is nothing really that we would require you to do." Mandawen walked over to him and then turned as she began to pace, something she did to think.

"But I feel useless," she turned and Glorfindel stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him slightly startled.

"Mandawen, there is nothing that is required of you. You have no responsibilities here other than to take care of your son, and believe me as the days continue to pass you shall see just how much time he shall take from you. The dawn will come and the next thing you know the sun is setting. Now, do not worry. Our people, myself included, have been able to tend to ourselves easily enough for centuries upon century. One mortal woman and one mortal child are no strain on our way of life. If anything, you will enhance it." He squeezed her shoulders. Mandawen furrowed her brow at the slight spark in his eyes and at the flutter in her stomach as he spoke.

Their eyes remained locked and he lowered his hands down to her upper arms and held her gently. Mandawen swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and Glorfindel sighed softly as he moved closer to her. However, whatever the moment was between the two, it was broken by the cries of Elenion. Mandawen shook her head and moved away from him so quickly Glorfindel lowered his hands while she scooped up the crying baby.

Mandawen frowned as she rocked Elenion. She did not know what Glorfindel had been about to do, but she was suddenly angry with herself that she was not about to stop him. She turned and looked at Glorfindel who stood straighter and turned to look at her.

"I will let you tend to your son," he said quickly. There was a frown on his face just as there was hers and she nodded her head as he slipped from the room. Mandawen sighed and kissed Elenion's head.

"It is alright, my son," she cooed softly and Elenion settled as his head rested over her chest and his ear covered her heavily pounding heart. She paced as she rocked him and she found herself thinking quickly and berating herself.

"_Have you forgotten about Heldreg so soon? He's been gone only five months and you let yourself begin to feel for another, and an elf no less!"_ Mandawen closed her eyes and shook her head before she opened them again. The voice was making sense, and she was feeling terrible. _"What would Heldreg think? You soiling his memory by letting that elf touch you and pull you close to him like that!"_ Mandawen stopped when she felt wetness on her cheeks. A soft cry left her lips and she held Elenion close to her.

"I am sorry Heldreg," she whispered before she sat on her bed and closed her eyes. "I am so sorry; I will do all I can to stay away from him. Even if that means leaving Rivendell when Elenion is older and strong enough for travel, I will do so." Mandawen sighed and kissed Elenion's head once again. "I am sorry." Elenion let out a slow breath and snuggled into her chest. Her son was content and happy, but she now felt disgusted and guilty because she was betraying Heldreg's memory.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I don't know about this chapter, I might scrap it if it isn't any good. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 9**

Six weeks slowly passed and Mandawen rarely left her room. The only time she did leave was to bathe herself and Elenion in the bathing house. Mandawen was sitting on a blanket she had spread out on the floor and playing with Elenion who cooed and laughed as made faces and tickled him slightly. A knock sounded at her door and she looked to the wooden door. "Yes?" she called.

"It is Alya, Mandawen," came a muffled voice.

"You can enter," Mandawen said as she stood from the floor and picked up Elenion. Alya entered the room and looked at Mandawen pointedly.

"This has become tiresome, my friend," Alya said as she walked over to Mandawen. The mortal furrowed her brow and looked at Alya like she didn't know what she was talking about. "Do not try to pretend that you do not know of what I speak. For a month and a half you have locked yourself and your son away. You take your meals in here and even Lord Elrond must come to your room to tend to Elenion." Mandawen sighed and looked away from Alya's piercing gaze. "What are you avoiding?" Mandawen looked at Alya and shook her head.

"I am avoiding nothing," Mandawen whispered and walked over to Elenion's cradle. She laid him down in the cradle and gave him the wooden rattle Elrond had brought for him.

"Mandawen, you cannot lie to me," Alya said as she crossed her arms over her chest and Mandawen fully stood and looked at the elleth. "Now, tell me what it is." Mandawen sighed and walked over to Alya. She looked down at her hands and once again twirled the ring on her finger.

"Lord Glorfindel," Mandawen said softly and Alya frowned as she lowered her arms from her chest.

"Why would you be avoiding him?" Alya asked and Mandawen sighed once again as she dropped her hands to her sides and looked up at Alya.

"Because . . . because I . . .," Mandawen closed her eyes tightly and licked her suddenly dry lips. With a deep breath she opened her eyes and met Alya's concerned gaze. "Because it is not right."

"What is not right? Mandawen, give me a better answer so I may understand what it is that has happened."

"Nothing has happened," Mandawen said quickly. "I . . . think I am starting to care for him," Mandawen said in a whisper as a tear rolled down her cheek. Alya sighed softly and shook her head before she embraced her friend. Mandawen let out a quiet cry as she returned Alya's embrace.

"It is alright, Mandawen," Alya whispered into Mandawen's hair as Mandawen continued to cry on her friend's shoulder. After a moment Mandawen pulled away and shook her head.

"It is not alright," Mandawen said before she sniffed and wiped at her face with trembling hands. "Heldreg is . . . was my husband. The father of my son, the love of my life! How can I feel what I am starting to feel for Lord Glorfindel, when my husband has been gone for only six months?"

"You are mortal," Alya said. "Your soul does not break when your match dies. Your kind has the capability of loving again if you find one that your heart can find comfort in. Lord Glorfindel has been by your side and it is easy to see how you could become attached. It is probably just a simple infatuation, my friend." Mandawen sighed again and nodded her head.

"Perhaps you are right," Mandawen said slowly. "He has been a dear friend and has done so much for me. It probably is just simple infatuation." It was then when Mandawen resolved her issue. Alya was right. She was acting the fool and keeping her son locked up with her in their room all because she wished to avoid Glorfindel.

Alya gave her a worried smile. One thing she did not tell Mandawen was the fact that Glorfindel had steered clear of any corridor or path that would take him the way he knew Mandawen would take. The pair was avoiding each other and that was easy for all that knew each of them that something was not right.

"Now, come and take your evening meal with me in the dining hall." Mandawen gave Alya a smile and nodded her head. "Good, I've missed this little one," Alya said as she walked over and picked and Elenion who at nearly two months old cooed happily as Alya pulled him close to her. "Let's go." Mandawen wiped at her face and ran her fingers through her hair as she followed Alya from the room and down the corridor.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Glorfindel sighed as he brushed the manes of Gilden and Starlight. The hour for the evening meal was approaching and he was growing tired of eating his meals in his chamber. Erestor had told him that Mandawen had not taken one meal in the dining hall since they even he had given her the cradle. He decided then that he was going to take his meal in the dining hall. He patted Gilden then Starlight. The mare neighed and shook her head and he looked at her.

"Your rider is busy with her son," he told the mare softly. "I am certain when the time allows it; she will happily ride you again." He scratched the horse between the eyes and left the stables. The bell chimed for the evening meal and he continued down the corridor. He entered and smiled at Erestor who was sitting at the usual table they shared with several other counselors of Lord Elrond.

However, as he settled into his chair ahead of him he heard a familiar laugh. He looked ahead as he sat down and saw none other than Mandawen rocking her son in her arms and Alya putting food on the plate before her. Glorfindel focused his attention on their conversation as they did not sit far from him and he could easily hear them.

"Alya, that is more than enough," Mandawen said. "I cannot possibly eat all that you have given me."

"You have lost all the weight you need to, and there is no need to be modest now," Alya said. "We all know mortals eat plenty." Mandawen scoffed and laughed with a shake of her head.

"I've never been a big eater, now please, no more," Mandawen said as Alya put a dish of pudding next to her main plate that was full of food itself. Alya laughed softly and nodded her head.

"Very well," Alya said and Mandawen smiled as she shifted her hold on Elenion and moved him so she cradled him in her left arm while she picked up her utensil and began to eat her meal.

"If you continue to stare, my friend, she will feel your eyes on her," Erestor whispered and Glorfindel looked away from Mandawen and Alya and looked at the scholar.

"I was merely checking on the baby, it has been some time since I last seen him, and he has grown a great deal," Glorfindel reasoned as he filled his own plate and stole yet another glance at Mandawen.

"Be careful, Glorfindel," Erestor said and Glorfindel looked at him. "I know the look you give; I have seen our Evenstar give that look to Estel. She is lost to him, but is your heart strong enough to be lost to her?" Erestor asked as he stood and left the table, his meal finished. Glorfindel looked away and once again found his eyes moving to Mandawen. Erestor was wrong. Mandawen was his friend and he simply worried for her. She was indeed much thinner than she had been after having Elenion, but he figured that was from nursing him and eating very little. He sighed and looked at his plate. He picked up his fork and started to eat his meal. However, at the feel of a familiar pair of eyes settling upon him, he looked up. Mandawen's dark blue eyes were on his as soon as they lifted in her direction. She gave him a small smile and turned her face away from him.

He focused his eyes to the area around her and watched as Mandawen handed Elenion to Alya and stood. She moved over to where he sat. A few of the elves he sat with glanced at her and that at him with surprised looks before they too stood, like Erestor they had finished their meal.

"Good evening, my lord," she said with a small smile. Glorfindel nodded his head.

"Good evening, Mandawen," he replied evenly. Mandawen clasped her hands nervously, she once again had butterflies in her stomach but she chalked it up to nervousness. When she did not continue, he turned back to his meal. Seeing his disinterest, Mandawen panicked a bit. She was afraid that during her stupidity she had lost his friendship.

"I've missed our walks," she said suddenly, and he looked up at her. Mandawen laughed nervously and sank into the seat across from him. "Alya has told me your tale, and I know that you are of great importance in this realm. I am just a simple woman who has been shown nothing but your kindness. I have come to, well, I have come to value our friendship."

Mandawen had hoped she wasn't stepping out of bounds. Just a little over a month earlier she was ready to leave Rivendell to flee because her heart was pulling her in a direction she was not willing to go. However, Alya had helped her see that it was just an infatuation, and she realized that she had missed his company. She had truly missed his friendship during her time in Rivendell. Glorfindel looked at sincerity in her eyes and nodded his head.

"I have as well," he said and Mandawen smiled brightly. "I thought perhaps it was best I let you have time with you son, for you to bond properly," he said and Mandawen nodded her head. "He has grown since I last saw him."

"Indeed," Mandawen said her smile growing at the mere thought of her son. "He has already outgrown the three outfits I had made for him. Alya has given me some things for him to wear while I sew him more, but it is difficult to sew when there is a child to care for."

"Why not have the seamstresses make you something?" he asked curious as to why she had not done so. "I am certain they would be more than happy to help." Mandawen felt her cheeks flush a bit and she shook her head.

"I couldn't," she said. "They have already done so much for me, and I do not wish to cause them anymore trouble than I already have. I have one outfit finished for him and I am just working on the others." Glorfindel nodded and looked back at his plate and then he heard Mandawen sigh softly. "I am sorry, I've kept you from your meal, and if Alya has her way I will be here until the dawn." Mandawen stood and he looked at her.

"Will you and Elenion join me for a walk this eve?" Glorfindel asked. Mandawen nodded.

"Aye, we will. I'm afraid I will have to nurse him first, but once I am finished we will gladly walk with you," she said. Glorfindel nodded and smiled.

"Very well, I will come to your room an hour after the evening meal."

"I shall see you then," she said before she turned and joined Alya who watched on curiously. Mandawen settled in her seat and took Elenion from Alya.

"What was that about, my friend?" Alya asked in a whisper and Mandawen shook her head.

"Nothing, I just have come to the realization that I have bored with just having one friend in this city," Mandawen said with a dramatic sigh. Alya scoffed and Mandawen laughed softly. Alya smiled and shook her head.

"I am glad you have come to your senses," Alya said as she turned her attentions to her own meal. "It was only a mere infatuation, and now you can go on with life anew." Mandawen nodded her head and looked down at Elenion who laughed and tugged on a lock of Mandawen's dark hair. Mandawen smiled, however much she agreed with Alya, she was confused as to why her heart still raced in her chest and why she was suddenly very nervous for the meal to end.


	10. Chapter 10

I am really really sorry that it took me so long to update. First I had a bad head cold, then work was insane as always, and when I finally had spare time all I wanted to do was sleep. I hope you all aren't too angry with me. This is a nice and long chapter, over 3,000 words, my longest yet for this story. I hope you like this chapter, and as always thank you so very much for your reviews because they give me the inspiration to write! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

Note: The few sentences of dialouge in bold are spoken in Elvish.

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

Mandawen was burping Elenion as she had just finished nursing him, when there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called as she danced around the room a bit with Elenion. She turned around as she heard the door open and saw Glorfindel standing there. "Hello," she said with a slight smile and Glorfindel returned her smile and bowed his head.

"Hello," he said. "Are you and Elenion ready to walk through the garden?" he asked.

"Nearly," she replied quickly. "I just have to get my cloak and wrap him in his blanket." She moved over to Elenion's cradle and smoothed out his thick blanket once again and wrapped him warmly into the soft fabric. Mandawen picked him up. He started to fuss and she rocked him as she walked over to Glorfindel. "Would you mind holding him for just a moment while I get my cloak?" she asked and Glorfindel shook his head and took the squirming child who settled as soon as Glorfindel took him in his arms. Mandawen looked at Elenion and then at Glorfindel with a smile. "Well," she said softly and Glorfindel looked at her. She laughed and shook her head before she turned and grabbed the warm cloak Alya had given her.

Slightly surprised that Elenion stopped crying when he took him; Glorfindel turned his eyes from Mandawen and looked at the child. He had gotten much bigger since he had last seen him, and his hair was just as thick as it laid this way and that on top of his small head. Elenion's eyes were closed but they slowly opened and dark blue eyes, much like Mandawen's, looked back at him. The nearly two month old baby cooed and smiled a toothless smile up at him before he turned his face and pressed it against Glorfindel's chest. The Elvin lord chuckled softly and spoke gently in Elfish as he rocked Elenion and waited patiently for Mandawen.

Mandawen was fastening her cloak when she heard Elenion coo and she paused and turned around. Glorfindel was smiling down at Elenion and talking quietly in the beautiful Elvin tongue. She finished fastening the clasp and listened carefully to what he was saying, for she had managed to understand much of the language, and she understood some of what he was saying.

"**You look much like your father,"** he said and Mandawen did not move. **"However, you carry your mother's eyes. You will grow to be a strong man, this I can see. You're mother will have much joy in her life because of you."** Mandawen hesitated a moment, but then quickly moved over to Glorfindel who looked up and gave her a smile. "Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded before she reached to take Elenion. "I shall carry him." Mandawen nodded her head and opened the door for him. Glorfindel chuckled and walked from the room with Mandawen following and soon falling in step with him.

"It is getting warmer," she said softly as they walked through the open corridors. "I hadn't realized it when I had gone to the dining hall with Alya."

"It is almost the first of April, there is little time left of the winter. Spring is quickly approaching," Glorfindel said as they moved down the steps and down the path towards the large garden. Mandawen smiled and nodded her head.

"It's hard to believe that it's been six months already," Mandawen found herself saying as they walked past the pathway that would lead to Heldreg's resting place.

"You said not long ago that it seems as if a great deal of time had past," Glorfindel said gently. Mandawen sighed and looked at him before she glanced at Elenion and then turned her eyes to the path ahead of them once more.

"In a way it does feel as though much time has past, but here," she said as she placed her hand over her heart, "here it feels much shorter." Glorfindel nodded his head and looked down at Elenion who had started to fall asleep. They continued to walk in silence until they came to a small stone courtyard where three benches sat. Alya was there with Benion and Alya stood at seeing the pair.

"It is good to see you finally leaving your room," Benion said as he too stood from their bench. Mandawen smiled and shook her head as a soft breeze blew around her and she pulled at her cloak.

"It is good to be out of it," Mandawen said. Alya moved over to Glorfindel with a smile as she turned her eyes to the child and saw that Elenion was nearly completely asleep. Mandawen followed Alya's eyes and sighed softly. "Perhaps it is time I return to it, it looks as though my son is ready for bed." Alya shook her head.

"Nonsense, you and Lord Glorfindel continue your walk," Alya said. "Benion and I shall take Elenion to your chamber and I will sit with him until you return." Mandawen opened her mouth to object but Alya refused to let her. "No arguments. I know you love your son, but you do need some time to rest. Now, enjoy the time while I let you, when this little man learns to walk and becomes the terror he is bound to be, I will be no where to be found to watch him." Mandawen laughed softly and Alya took Elenion away from Glorfindel.

The baby sighed and settled into Alya's arms before he was once again sound asleep. The two dark haired elves quietly made their way from the courtyard and Mandawen heard Alya's soft laughter before the pair was completely out of sight. She looked at Glorfindel who held out his arm to her. With a smile, Mandawen linked her arm with his and he continued to lead her through the vast valley gardens.

"She thinks my son will become a terror," Mandawen said and Glorfindel laughed.

"Yes, well, Alya has only Estel to compare with," Glorfindel said and Mandawen raised a dark eyebrow. "You have not met him, but he is the foster son of Lord Elrond. He was raised in Rivendell and is of mortal kind." Mandawen nodded. "He was a little rambunctious, but a good child all the same."

"Elenion will not be a terror," Mandawen said firmly. "I will be sure of that." Glorfindel smiled and nodded. They walked in silence for a little longer before Mandawen asked the question she had wanted to ask him since he had given her son his name. "I've been wondering why you had chosen Elenion's name, why you had selected the name with the meaning of 'a star' for him?" Glorfindel looked at her and then looked at their path. He was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"When Heldreg passed," he said slowly, "darkness settled into your eyes, a deep unrelenting darkness. A darkness that I had seen in only one other's eyes, an elleth I had watched fade after I told her of the death of her husband as he fought in battle many years ago. Then you gave birth to your son, and when you held him in your arms a light filled them. The darkness was and is nearly gone; he filled your eyes with the light of the stars once again. So, I thought it fitting," he finished. Mandawen stopped walking causing him to stop as well and he looked at her. She looked up at him and Glorfindel wanted to smile at the confused look that graced her face.

"Was it truly that obvious that Elenion brought a new hope?" Mandawen asked him slightly embarrassed. Glorfindel slid her hand from the crook of his elbow and took her hand into both of his.

"It was only obvious to those that know you," he told her softly and she smiled at him. Glorfindel kept her hand held with his left and raised his right hand to her face. He tucked the dark strands of her hair away from her face and behind her ears before he let his fingers trail down her jaw line. Mandawen was lost in his light blue eyes that reminded her of Heldreg, but they were different. They were lined with silver with silver flecks in them that made them seem to glow as he looked down at her.

She swallowed hard as he once again started to lean down bringing his face ever closer to hers. She could not pull away, and she found herself closing her eyes as his breath danced across her face. Glorfindel could feel his heart race as his lips closed in on hers. He wanted to kiss her; he felt the need to kiss her, if only to know the feel of her lips. His lips brushed against hers so lightly, Mandawen was not sure she felt them when suddenly he pressed his lips to hers more firmly.

Glorfindel did not plan to pull her close to him as he kissed her. He did not plan for her to throw her arms around his neck and then bury her fingers in his hair. Nor did he plan for her to hold onto him like he was her lifeline or for him to cling to her as his lips ravaged hers as if she was the air he needed to breath. He found then that he could not get enough and the spark that lit inside him when his lips touched hers didn't want him to stop, ever.

Mandawen whimpered against his lips, but found that she didn't want him to stop. He kissed her with a fire and she felt heat fill her cheeks as dark thoughts filled her mind. Mandawen pulled her lips away then and staggered back from him. She turned around and faced away from him, failing to see the confused and desire filled expression on his face. Mandawen raised trembling hands to her lips and shook her head. They tingled and she could still taste his kiss on them. She sighed and lowered her hands before she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she turned her head slightly and glanced over her shoulder. Her hair hid his face from her view and she quickly moved back down the path they had just traveled down. However, she didn't go to her room. She turned down a familiar path and through the nearly bare trees she moved effortlessly and into the stone courtyard. Heldreg's stone was covered with dead leaves and the flowers she had laid there before Elenion was born were dead and dry. She moved over to the stone and kneeled before it brushing away the leaves and tossing the flowers aside. She ran her fingers across the carvings that wrote out Heldreg's name and she closed her eyes before she lowered her hand and clasped them in her lap.

"I am sorry, Heldreg, I did not mean to kiss him back," she whispered. "It is just . . . I, oh Heldreg, I miss you so very much, and I fear I am putting him in your place." She let out a soft cry and laid her head and left hand against the stone. The setting sunlight that filtered in through the trees sparkled off the ring Heldreg had given her, and she closed her eyes and sighed. She let her hand slide down the stone, but she kept her head resting against it. "I am sorry, my love." She couldn't get herself to move from her place as she kneeled there, and as the sun vanished she gave into sleep, her shoulders and head resting against the cold stone and her mind lost to the world of dreams.

_

* * *

Mandawen found herself standing in a wide open plain with blowing long grass and mountains in the distance capped with snow. She frowned and looked all around her as panic began to fill her. Elenion, her son was no where near her and she was alone with no sign of other life within her vision. "Hello?" she called as she lifted her dark green skirts and walked through the grass._

"_Mada," came a familiar voice from behind her and Mandawen froze. She slowly turned and her dark blue eyes met the light eyes of her fallen husband. Heldreg stood there with a smile on his face dressed in his dark green tunic and brown breeches._

"_Heldreg," she breathed before she ran to him and threw her arms around him and held him tightly. Heldreg wrapped his arms around her in return and she lifted her head to kiss his neck, his cheek, and his chin before she pulled back and looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "How can you be here?" she asked and Heldreg sighed as he raised his hand to the back of her head._

"_You are dreaming, love," he whispered and she frowned. "I decided it was time I came to you."_

"_What do you mean?" she asked._

"_I have been watching you since I passed," he said softly and Mandawen's eyes widened. He raised his hands to the side of her face and held her face gently in his hands that were warm, rough, and familiar to her skin. "You have done nothing to shame my memory. You have grieved long enough, and it is time your heart moves on. Our son will only know a saddened part of his mother, of the woman I love more than anything, if you do not let go."_

"_How can you say that? I have shamed you . . . I . . . I," she didn't know how to tell him, but the smile that graced his face she knew he knew._

"_Mandawen, you have done nothing wrong," he told her as he ran his thumbs across her cheeks. "I want you to be happy. I want you to live for the future, not dwell in the past of what was. We will meet again someday, my Mada, and when we do no matter what life you live from this moment on, I will greet you with open arms."_ _He kissed her lips softly and slowly pulled completely away from her. She moved to close the distance but his form began to fade. "He will never hurt you. He will love you as I have if not more if only you let him." With that he was gone and Mandawen fell to her knees in the grass as she started numbly ahead, but her heart felt lighter. She closed her eyes and she let her tears fall, but a smile graced her lips before she laid back in the grass._

* * *

Mandawen sat up with a start. She was enveloped in darkness, but she was still where she had been before she had fallen asleep. She was still before Heldreg's stone, however, she did not feel sorrow as she looked at it. "Mandawen?" came Lord Elrond's voice and the woman stood quickly and turned to see him rushing into the clearing. "Are you well?" he asked quickly as he moved over to her surveying her in the dark.

"Aye, my lord," she whispered. "I am. I am," she said and as Lord Elrond met her eyes in the dark he seemed to understand. He nodded and took her arm.

"Alya has been worried sick and when Benion could not find Glorfindel, she panicked even more," he said and she frowned.

"Have you found him?" she asked and Lord Elrond shook his head.

"No, but he often travels the woods on a whim, he will return. Now come, it is growing too cold for you to be out," he said as he led her through the garden and back to her room. She did not think that Lord Elrond could tell that her heart was troubled. She had kissed Glorfindel, and shared a kiss with him unlike any of the kisses she had shared with Heldreg. Mandawen walked along in silence with the Lord Elrond, but her mind was racing. She did not think that she would be able to meet Glorfindel's eyes just yet, at least not until she figured out just what was happening in her heart and until she fully believed Heldreg's words. "Alya had said you were taking a walk with Glorfindel, but it had been hours since she had last seen you."

"After we had parted from Alya and Benion, we continued our walk, but soon parted," she said carefully, being sure not to mention the kiss they shared. "I went to Heldreg's marker, and I guess I lost track of time as I sat there. I had not been there since before Elenion's birth and I wanted to tell him of our son." Lord Elrond nodded his head as they walked but something told him, by the nervous and worried expression that was in her eyes. Soon, they reached Mandawen's room and when Mandawen stepped inside she was enveloped tightly by a very worried Alya.

"Thank the Valar," Alya whispered as she hugged Mandawen. "I fear the worst when you had not returned." Alya pulled back and at seeing Lord Elrond stepped back with a flushed face.

"I am sorry, Alya, when Lord Glorfindel and I parted I went to Heldreg's marker," Mandawen said softly. "I lost track of time. I did not mean to make you worry." Alya nodded and sighed quietly. "Thank you for watching Elenion for me."

"You are welcome," Alya said.

"Take rest," Lord Elrond said with a pause and both the elleth and the woman looked at him, "and we will see you in the morn." Mandawen nodded and Alya and Lord Elrond left her with Elenion and the candle filled room. Mandawen sighed softly and sat down on her bed as she turned her eyes to Elenion's cradle. Much was happening, and all too quickly. She just hoped that wherever he was that Glorfindel was well and unhurt, because she knew that her heart could not stand to lose him too.


	11. Chapter 11

Finally an update for you all! I am really terribly sorry it keeps taking me forever to update. Sooner or later my life is going to slow down and I'll actually be able to have some free time when I'm not exhausted. Anyway, I really shouldn't make you all sit through my ranting. I hope you all like this chapter, and as I say all the time thank you so very very much for your reviews because they give me the encouragement I need to write. As always, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 11 **

Elenion woke Mandawen at the dawn and she sat up quickly from her bed, her hair matted and flying all about her. She slept very little and when she finally did sleep it was just about an hour before Elenion woke her. She stumbled over to his cradle and picked him up. His cries were loud and did not help Mandawen's pounding head. "Shh, my son, please do not cry. You cannot be hungry," she said softly. "You are not wet or dirty," she said after checking him and once again rocking him. "What is wrong?" she walked around the room and closed her eyes.

Mandawen walked around the room for a moment longer and decided to see if he was hungry. She shifted him in her arms and moved her nightdress down brought him to her breast. He latched himself quickly and began to eat. Mandawen winced, but was relieved when he stopped crying.

"I guess you were hungry," she said softly as she sat down on her trunk. Mandawen sighed as she raised her free hand to her face and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Elenion continued to eat and Mandawen looked down at him. "Well, are you nearly finished?" she asked and just then, Elenion pulled back and smacked his lips before he closed his eyes and as she covered herself again, he fell asleep. Mandawen sighed once more as she stood and carried Elenion to his bed. She covered him and moved to her bed. She sat upon the soft mattress and ran her hands down her tired face.

Sleep would not come back to her and she stood before she wrapped herself in her robe. Mandawen looked at Elenion by the light that filtered in through the windows and smiled. Heldreg knew of him, Heldreg had seen him, and Heldreg would be proud of him. However, she did not know if she could do as Heldreg asked. She did not know if her heart would let her let him go.

Quietly she walked over to the windows and looked out over the city. Winter was nearly gone, and even though it truly did not snow in the valley, there had still been a chill in the air. The chill was being pushed away though by the warmth of spring that was fast approaching and the leaves were starting to bud along the branches of the trees. She closed her eyes and once again felt tears fall down from her eyes. She opened her eyes, but there were no more tears as she looked out.

Mandawen was doing her best to sort out what her heart and mind were fighting. She missed Heldreg more than anything, and she loved him as much as she had the day she had promised to be his wife if not more. However, the feelings she was beginning to have for Glorfindel were different than the ones she had held for Heldreg. They were something new. If her heart did not feel so heavy with guilt, they would have been exciting. They were reminiscent of those first fluttering feelings she had for Heldreg long ago.

Movement on the path below her room caught her eye and she looked down quickly. It was Glorfindel and he strode slowly down the path, but stopped just below her window. He looked just as troubled as she felt and his normally straight and proud shoulders were slumped slightly. Mandawen found she could not look away from him and her stomach fluttered. He raised a pale hand to his forehead and ran his fingers across it. She watched as he took a deep breath and lowered his hand. Glorfindel moved down the path once again and Mandawen let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

She turned from the window and she began to pace until there was a sudden but soft knock on her door. Mandawen glanced at Elenion but he remained asleep. She took a deep breath and walked to the door. With a trembling hand she opened the door and was met with one of the last elves she wanted to see at that moment.

Glorfindel fought against his surprise at the sight of Mandawen. She looked as though she had not slept; much like the week Heldreg struggled to hold onto life. "Forgive my appearance," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair. She had noticed the look he had tried to hide and she wondered what he thought of her. "I have not rested well," she managed after she lowered her hands and fidgeted with robe fastening to ensure it was firmly tied. Glorfindel sighed and nodded his head.

"I am sorry, I should not have come," he said quickly and turned to leave but Mandawen stopped him.

"Wait, please," she said breathlessly and he stopped dead in his tracks. He did not turn to face her, and when she did not speak again, he thought she had changed her mind. "If you will give me just a moment to dress, you are more than welcome to visit," came her voice. Her tone was soft, but he heard her all the same. He turned around and looked at her. He met her dark eyes and nodded his head; he had to speak with her about his actions the night before.

"I shall wait," he told her. Mandawen nodded and closed the door quickly.

Glorfindel closed his eyes as he heard her step away from the door and move quickly about the room. He slowly opened them and looked at the carved wooden door. He did not know how to express how sorry he was for what he had done. However, he knew that part of him was not sorry. Glorfindel knew he should be feeling as he did, not in his lifetime had he felt the pull in his heart toward any elleth and now he felt it towards a mortal woman who had lost so much. The door opened and there Mandawen stood dressed in a dark blue dress and her long dark hair plaited over her shoulder.

"You may come in," she said quietly as she stepped aside and allowed him to enter. He walked in and saw that her bed had been hastily made and Elenion was sound asleep in his crib. She closed the door and he turned around to look at her. "I . . .," she started but trailed off as she closed her eyes and laced her fingers together. She took a deep breath and lowered her hands in front of her as she opened her eyes. Her eyes met his and he saw worry, embarrassment, and confusion laced deep within her eyes. "I am sorry for running away," she managed.

"Mandawen," he began, but she unlaced her fingers and held up her hands.

"Please, let me finish," she said not unkindly, but more in a manner that signified she had thought long and hard and wanted to share her thoughts with him. Glorfindel nodded his head. Mandawen lowered her hands and took a few steps closer to her and he found himself taking in her tired features. "I am sorry for so many things over the last year. May I confide something in you?" she asked and he nodded. "When we parted last eve I did not flee to my room, I fled to Heldreg's resting place."

It was then that Glorfindel realized what she must have thought of herself after kissing him. She must have felt that she had betrayed her fallen husband, and part of him was angry for taking advantage of her as he had.

"I wept before his stone and rested there," she whispered, but her eyes did not leave his. "I had a dream as I sat there and was awakened before Lord Elrond found me." Something changed slightly in her eyes, but he could not read it because as quickly as it came it was gone.

"What is it you dreamed?" he asked quietly to ensure that he would not wake Elenion.

"Heldreg came to me, and told me that had I had to let go. However, I am finding that task hard." Glorfindel nodded as he looked down at her.

"I understand, and it is time that I apologize," he said. "I should not have kissed you and caused you such distress." Mandawen looked away from him for a moment and he saw hurt flash across her face before her cheeks reddened.

"Oh," she said softly and Glorfindel furrowed his brow.

"Mandawen?" She turned her eyes to him and forced a smile. Glorfindel, however, could see the hurt in her eyes and he knew then that perhaps he had stopped her from doing as her husband had asked.

"Perhaps you should go, before we wake Elenion," she said quickly, her voice shaking slightly. She had been a fool, a fool to think an elf would care for her. He may have just kissed her to see what it would be like, to see if it would be any different than kissing an elleth. After all, she did not know much of the Elvin way of life.

Mandawen made to step away from him when he gently grasped her upper arm. He pulled her before him and raised his other hand to her other arm and held her close to him. Glorfindel could hear her breathing rate increase and her eyes locked with his once again.

"You misunderstand," he said. "I am not sorry for kissing you, Mandawen. I am sorry for the pain our kiss caused you. For the doubt, fear, and guilt that must have filled your heart. If you wish for nothing to change in our relationship, I will honor your wishes. I will gladly remain your friend for as long as you will have me, but know that I will always be there. Always." He squeezed her arms and Mandawen, with tear filled eyes moved her hands to hold onto his elbows.

"I do not know what is truly in my heart," she whispered. "I am confused, but I . . . I do know that I care deeply for you. I just know that I am not yet ready to fully let go of my past." Glorfindel gave her a smile then and moved his right hand from her arm to her face and held her cheek gently.

"No one that I have ever known in my long life has lived through all that you have," he said quietly. "Mortals are strong willed, and some think they are foolish, but you, Mandawen, are not foolish. You are simply lost and looking for your place in the world again." Mandawen felt a warmth spread through her as his hand remained caressing her face. He made her feel as Heldreg had. She felt safe, wanted, and deeply cared for all by a simple touch.

"When will I find it?" she asked and Glorfindel chuckled as he lowered his hand.

"You will find it soon. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, and one day you will be ready to let go."

"But, will you be there when I am?" she asked and Glorfindel felt his stomach knot at the hope that was in her eyes. It was such a strong hope, that Glorfindel knew that perhaps she would be ready to let go sooner than she felt she would be.

"I will, Mandawen, I will be there when you are ready."

Mandawen sighed and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. Glorfindel sighed heavily before he wrapped his arms around her in return and just held onto her. He knew then, at that very moment, that he was lost to the mortal woman. He would give her all he could for as long as she was with him. He knew that there was no going back for him.

Elenion's cries broke them apart and Mandawen looked up at Glorfindel as she pulled away from his arms. He smiled and raised his hand to her face and ran his thumb across her cheek. Mandawen gave him a nervous smile, but as he leaned into her, he felt her tense slightly. He was not going to kiss her lips, even though he longed to. He placed a chaste and feather light kiss upon her cheek.

"Has he been fed this morning?" he asked in a whisper as his face hovered near hers. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. He lowered his hand and pulled back from her. "I will change him and take him for a time. You must sleep, Mandawen." Mandawen tired to argue with him that she was fine and that she was more than capable of taking care of her own child, but stopped as Elenion's cries silenced when Glorfindel moved to the side of the cradle.

After changing Elenion and wrapping him warmly in a blanket Glorfindel gracefully picked the cooing and happy child up and settled him in one arm. He looked at Mandawen who could only look on wordlessly.

"I will come back before the noon meal, and I hope to find you asleep," he told her and she nodded as he walked over to her. "Sleep, Mandawen," he commanded as he once again leaned into her and kissed her forehead. "Sleep and know that your son is in capable hands."

He left the room and Mandawen shook her head before she laid herself upon the top of her bed and kicked off her slippers. She closed her eyes and without hesitation sleep claimed her as though her body was following Glorfindel's command and it refused to let her mind argue differently.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all! Once again, I am very sorry for the long wait. I don't think life is ever going to slow down. I hope you all like this chapter, but I don't know if it's any good. If it isn't I might just try again, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

Glorfindel smiled down at Elenion who cooed happily at him. He was about to speak to him when a surprised gasp met his ears. He looked up and saw Alya looking at him curiously. "Lord Glorfindel, is Mandawen well? Why do you have Elenion?" she asked him quickly and he smiled at her.

"It is alright, Alya, Mandawen is fine," he assured her and the elleth seemed relieved.

"I was worried. She was rather shaken last night, I worried that something had happened," she said as she moved closer and looked at Elenion who let out a squeal as he looked at Alya.

"She is fine," Glorfindel said knowing full well why Mandawen was shaken. "She did not sleep well, the night before and at my visit with her, I told her I would care for Elenion while she got some rest." Alya looked up at him with slight surprise on her face.

"That was kind of you, my lord," she said and Glorfindel nodded curtly, avoiding the questions he saw in her face. "Would you like me to tend to him, so you may continue with your day?" Alya asked and he shook his head.

"No, we'll be fine," he said. "I am just going to take him for a walk." Alya stepped back and nodded her head. Glorfindel smiled and continued on his way down the path talking quietly to Elenion who would squeal out in happiness as he held onto Glorfindel's finger tightly.

* * *

Mandawen sighed as she rolled over on her bed. The warmth of the sun was shining down on her and she could feel the heat building on her face. She sighed heavily once again and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked rapidly and sat up, stretching her arms high above her head. However, as she sat and looked around her silent room it came to her why it was so quiet.

The events of earlier that morning came rushing back to her and she quickly she climbed from the bed and smoothed out her dress as best she could. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her cloak and threw it on over her shoulders as she moved down the corridor. Glorfindel had taken Elenion so she could get some rest, and now that she was well rested, she wished to have her son back.

First she walked to the Hall of Fire and much to her surprise there Glorfindel stood before one of the paintings on the wall. The scene it depicted was interesting, one she did not know the story of.

"This shows, Isildur son Elendil King of Gondor long ago. He cut the Ring of Power from the dark lord's hand and the dark lord was lost to middle Earth," Glorfindel said.

"Then the tales of the One Ring were true?" Mandawen found herself asking as she stepped from around the corner. Glorfindel turned quickly, surprised mostly by the fact that he had not heard her approach. She pulled her cloak tighter around her and walked over to where he stood. She chose to forget the events of the morning and the night before. She would be too uncomfortable around if she didn't, and she truly did not want to lose his friendship, or whatever their relationship was slowly becoming.

"You did not believe them?" he asked and Mandawen shook her head.

"I thought them to be only legends," she told him as turned her eyes to the painting. "My mother . . . before she passed told me the tale she said her father had told her. I was only a child at the time, but I remembered because they frightened me." Mandawen's eyes moved across the pictures.

"Have you ever seen an orc?" Glorfindel asked and Mandawen shook her head.

"No, I never left the city and we were well guarded. My first excursion from it was when Heldreg and I set off for Rohan." Mandawen paused and turned her eyes to Glorfindel quickly. "I never wish for my son to see them in the flesh," she said heatedly and Glorfindel looked at her. "Do you think he would ever see them?" she asked in a whisper as she raised a slightly shaking hand to grasp Elenion's tiny hand, her eyes never leaving Glorfindel's. He swallowed the sudden lump that appeared his throat. When he did not answer Mandawen looked down at her son and sighed softly. "I will hope that he never does."

"There may come a time," Glorfindel said and Mandawen looked at him once again, "when he may very well face creatures like orcs. However, I will see to it that he is well trained so if he ever does face them that he will have all the power in the world to defend himself." Mandawen gave him a small smile and nodded her head.

"For that I thank you," she whispered. "I know of no other who I would wish to help my son. After all, who better to teach a mortal boy than the great Elvin lord that defeated a Balrog and was given life again?" Glorfindel chuckled.

"You have been listening too much to Alya." Mandawen smiled and shrugged, but Glorfindel just held out his free arm to her. "Come, the midday meal will be served soon." Mandawen nodded and laced her arm with his and allowed Glorfindel to lead her to the dinning hall.

* * *

After the midday meal, Glorfindel left Mandawen and Elenion to tend to his duties. Mandawen was not quite finished with her meal, it seemed her appetite had grown a bit, but she figured that was because Glorfindel kept telling her she had grown far too thin. Elenion cooed happily as he tugged on Mandawen's long dark braid. As Mandawen took another bite of fruit, the sound of quiet skirts caught her attention. She looked up and saw Alya smiling at her.

"How are you this afternoon?" Alya asked as she dished herself some fruit from the bowl on the table. Mandawen raised an eyebrow at the grin that was on Alya's face.

"I am well, how are you?" Mandawen asked and Alya laughed softly as she leaned over the table.

"I am fine, however, I do have a question for you," Alya said. "What have you done to Lord Glorfindel?"

"Done? I haven't done anything," Mandawen said quietly as she looked around to see if anyone was listening, but the hall was nearly empty.

"You must have done something for the Lord Glorfindel I know would not tend to a child as he had this entire morn."

"Alya," Mandawen said quietly and looked down at Elenion who tugged rather hard on her hair. "I haven't done anything. He is my friend and he was merely helping me." However, much Mandawen wished for Alya to believe her words, she knew the elleth could read far more into her than she liked. Alya sighed softly and looked at Mandawen closely. The mortal woman was slowly starting to care for Glorfindel, it was obvious to her, but Mandawen was fighting it. She had not yet given into her heart's desire, a desire that will lead to only pain for both her and Glorfindel.

"I just have one thing I think you should know," Alya said carefully. "I can see you do not tell me the whole truth, and I know that you feel you have, but know that you must be careful." Mandawen furrowed her brow but Alya said nothing further as she took her plate of fruit and left the hall slowly. Mandawen followed Alya with her eyes and sat there rather confused.

She did not know what Alya had meant, but whatever she had meant Mandawen took it as a slight warning. However, a warning for what she didn't know.

* * *

"Elenion!" Mandawen called loudly as she followed after her three year old son. Elenion laughed happily as he rushed quickly through the lush flowers and plants of the early summer garden. Mandawen laughed as she raised her skirts and followed his small path. Suddenly, Elenion was lifted from the ground and squealed in delight as Glorfindel tickled him. Mandawen came to a stop and laughed as she caught her breath.

"Glory!" Elenion cried before he wrapped his arms around the elf's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Welcome back," Mandawen said and Glorfindel looked at her and smiled as he kept his arms around the small boy. He sighed at seeing her. She looked as lovely as she had eight months earlier when he had left for Lothlorien. Her dark hair was longer, and she still wore it in the long braid she always wore it in.

"Thank you," he said. "It is good to be back." He said and Elenion pulled back. Mandawen looked at her son and smiled. Everyday he looked more and more like Heldreg and indeed he had received his father's slightly crooked smile. Nearly four years later and her heart still ached for Heldreg, but she found that all the while Glorfindel had been gone she felt an emptiness in her. And at seeing him again the emptiness was gone and a warmth filled her heart. "Have you been good for your naneth?" Glorfindel asked Elenion and the golden haired boy nodded his head enthusiastically as Glorfindel lowered him to the ground.

"Yes," Elenion said as he moved over to Mandawen and took her hand.

"There you are," Alya said as she joined the three of them. "Elenion, come on, it is time for your lessons." Elenion sighed and looked up at Mandawen, pleading with his light blue eyes for her to let him continue to play.

"You always have fun with Alya, my son," she told him as she kneeled down to his level. "Today she is going to let you paint with your hands. Don't you want to have fun with different colors?" Elenion smiled brightly and hugged Mandawen tightly.

"Bye mama!" he called as he pulled away and rushed over to Alya, who laughed and took his hand. With one final glance at Mandawen, Alya took Elenion down the path towards the art room where her supplies were set up. Mandawen stood and smiled as she turned her eyes to Glorfindel.

"He seems to get bigger every day," she said softly and Glorfindel nodded. "How was your journey?" she asked him quietly as she started to walk through the paths. Glorfindel followed her and sighed softly.

"It went well," he said. "Nothing eventful," he added when she sent him a worried look. "There were no attacks, Mandawen." She sighed quietly and reached out for his arm. Glorfindel stiffened slightly, but allowed her to take his arm.

"Ever since that party arrived with three less members, I worry every time y-someone leaves Rivendell," she said quickly changing the moment she nearly addressed her worry solely on him, which it was most of the time. Glorfindel stopped then, and turned to face her. It was time to address the question he had posed her before he left Rivendell. Mandawen looked up at him curiously and he grasped her other arm and held onto her forearms with a firm but gentle grip.

"It has been three years, Mandawen, when will you fully let go and open your heart to what is bursting to be free?" he asked her softly. Mandawen swallowed hard as she looked up at him. He had asked her that very same question before he had left for Lothlorien and she had thought it over long and hard over the last eight months.

"Why do you want me?" she asked quietly. "I am but a woman, a widowed mortal woman, with a child to raise. Why would you wish to be with me?" Her voice shook, but she wanted an answer too, and before she would give him hers she wanted him to answer her questions.

"I did not chose to feel for you what I feel, Mandawen," he told her softly as he raised a hand to her face. "For my people falling in love with mortal kind is a fate of certain death, but I do not care what fate awaits me. There is a light so bright inside of you that I am afraid that I have been ensnared by it and I will tell you that I have never felt happier when I am enveloped by it." Mandawen gave him a small smile, but he was not finished. "I know I am not Elenion's father, but feel as though he is of my blood. I love him as much as I would if he were my own. Just as I love you as if you were my wife."

"I know how much you feel for me, and . . . and I'm afraid I have come to feel the same, but it frightens me," she finished in a whisper. "It frightens me to love you as I do for I have only loved one other just as deeply and his fate was just as yours will be fore loving me." Glorfindel's grip tightened on her arms and he pulled her closer to him. He was suddenly grateful that he had asked Alya to tend to Elenion while he had talked to Mandawen for he did not think that the toddler would like to see him ravage his mother.

"Say it as though you mean it," he whispered feverishly, longing to hear the simple words come from her lips. Mandawen gave him a bright smile then, she couldn't help the joy that suddenly filled her at the fire that filled his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered and Glorfindel smiled in return. He raised both hands to her face and pulled her lips to his. He kissed her hard and deeply as they stood in the center of the small courtyard. Both failed to notice that the very courtyard they stood in was the same one that they had shared their fist kiss in three years earlier. Mandawen sighed against his lips and wrapped her arms around him as she closed her eyes tightly.

They stood locked in deep kisses and a firm embrace for what seemed like many hours when it was only mere minutes. Mandawen was the first to pull her lips back slightly only to catch her breath. Glorfindel's large hands remained on her face and his thumbs caressed her face gently. Mandawen licked her lips and looked up at him dazed by his kiss. She turned her dark eyes to his light ones and saw the corners of his eyes were crinkled as he smiled.

"I love you, Mandawen," he whispered and Mandawen smiled before he claimed her lips again and the two were once again lost to the movement of the world around them, at least for another fleeting moment.


	13. Chapter 13

You all have no idea how sorry I am that it took me forever to update. I hoping that sometime soon that things will slow down and sadly, they haven't yet. But, I am happy to finally update. I will do my very best to try and update and heck of a lot sooner than this. I hope you all like this chapter, and as always, thank you very much for your reviews. Although I did get one review that was interesting. Yes, I know what a Mary Sue is and yes typos and gramatical errors make you look stupid, but we're all human and you cannot tell me that there is one person on this site who has perfect grammar, spelling, etc., there are bound to be mistakes. Sorry for that. Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

Mandawen pulled back from Glorfindel and looked at him with tear filled eyes. There was so much that she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was for making him way so long for her heart to realize where it rested. Glorfindel raised his hand to her face and caressed her face gently.

"Glorfindel," she whispered and he tilted his head as he looked at her. "I am sorry."

"For what?" he asked softly. "What are you sorry for?"

"For taking so long to realize what you had easily seen in me," she said gently. Glorfindel smiled and lowered his hand from her face and moved his hands to her hair. He made quick work of the bind she had tied around the bottom of the braid. His long fingers worked through her hair and freed it.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You lost your husband and my feelings appeared far quicker for you than I would have liked them to. I feared that I put an undue pressure upon you," he said as he combed his fingers through her hair allowing the dark locks to fly through the gentle breeze that blew about them. He raised his hands to her face once again and sighed softly. "I have never seen a more beautiful creature," he whispered and Mandawen blushed and shook her head.

"You lie," she whispered as she wrapped her hands around his wrists and lowered his hands from her face, but she held them gently in her own. "You have seen far more beautiful creatures. Lady Arwen, for one and every single elleth in this city and Lothlorien, and-," she could not continue because Glorfindel leaned into her and silenced her with a kiss. After a moment, Glorfindel pulled back and Mandawen looked up at him with a dazed expression.

"You are beautiful Mandawen," he said gently. "Not only here," he paused as he freed his right hand from her left and raised it to her face, "but here as well." He slowly brought her hand down and rested his fingers just above the valley between her breasts. Mandawen shook her head once again, but Glorfindel quickly raised his fingers to her lips. "Do not argue with me. I have never told a lie, and I would not start now." He moved his fingers across her cheeks and rested his hand upon her neck.

"I will not argue, but I will not believe you," she told him. Glorfindel shook his head but Mandawen just wrapped her arms round him and hugged him tightly. It was then that she realized he must be weary from his journey. She pulled back and looked up at him sadly. "You should be resting. You've traveled far and you haven't rested. You should go to your chamber and rest." Glorfindel shook his head and took her hand.

"I am fine, Mandawen," he told her as he raised her palm to his lips and placed a soft kiss. "However, I would like something to eat." Mandawen laughed and nodded her head.

"Very well, let us get you something," she said and laced her arm with his and they walked back into the city.

* * *

After a quick meal, Glorfindel parted from Mandawen to give his report to Lord Elrond, but not before he secretly stole one last kiss from her. Mandawen sighed as she turned and walked down the corridor towards the art room where she knew she would find Elenion and Alya.

"Mama!" a small voice called and Mandawen turned around and smiled when she saw Elenion running towards her. Mandawen smiled and kneeled down with open arms. Elenion wrapped his arms around her neck and laughed. Mandawen wrapped her arms around her son and lifted him from the ground. Elenion pulled back slightly and looked at her.

"What has you so happy, my son?" she asked him as she adjusted her hold on him. Elenion smiled brightly at her and pointed behind him. Mandawen looked ahead and smiled at seeing Alya charging their way.

"I swear that child has the speed of the fastest race horse," Alya said and Mandawen laughed softly before he kissed Elenion's cheek. She was happy; truly for the first time in a very long time Mandawen was filled with joy and a sense that everything would be wonderful again.

"Mama, can I play?" he asked and Mandawen nodded.

"Just in the courtyard there, so we can keep an eye on you," Mandawen told him and he nodded before he slipped into the courtyard and danced about before he looked at the different flowers and plants. "He wasn't too much trouble, was he?" she asked and Alya shook her head.

"No, he was perfectly behaved until I suggested a walk," Alya said and Mandawen laughed softly as she looked at Alya. "Did you give Lord Glorfindel an answer?" she asked and Mandawen turned her eyes to Elenion.

"I did," Mandawen said softly.

"What was your answer?" Alya asked sounding concerned. Mandawen looked to her again and saw Alya's brow knitted and her grey eyes concentrating on her. "Did you do as we discussed? Did you tell him that it was folly?" Mandawen swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and looked to Elenion.

_

* * *

The night Glorfindel left for Lothlorien was starting to be rather stressful. The question he had posed to her was weighing heavily on her heart. Elenion was tucked safely in bed, so, she quietly made her way to Alya's chambers. She hoped that her friend would help her put some insight into the emotions that were swirling around her and exactly what Glorfindel had told her. Mandawen knocked on the door and it was opened quickly._

"_Come in," Alya said with a bright smile and Mandawen did as her friend asked._

"_Alya, I'm sorry to bother you, but I am afraid I need a friend now more than ever," she said softly as she sank into one of Alya's chairs._

"_What is it Mandawen?" Alya asked as she sat down in the chair across from Mandawen._

"_Before Lord Glorfindel left this morning," Mandawen began as she twisted the ring on her finger. "He asked me a question and requested that when he returns in eight months that I have an answer for him."_

"_What was his question?"_

"_He asked me when I would give in to what my heart wanted, when I would give in to what his heart wanted," Mandawen said softly. "I think . . . I know that I love him and I know that he loves me because he has all but said those words to me." Alya sighed quietly and stood as she began to pace the room. The pair remained in silence for a long time before Alya finally spoke._

"_I do not wish to make you feel conflicted, but a relationship such as the one you two would share is folly," Alya said and Mandawen looked at her with a furrowed brow. "You know the elves are immortal and you know that death shall only come if slain in battle or by a broken heart. As you age and grow older with each passing year, he will remain the same, and when you die . . . he will die."_

"_But . . .," Mandawen said but trailed off as tears threatened to fall. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down at her hands. "But will he not fade if I refuse him?"_

"_I do not think he will," Alya said and Mandawen looked at her. There was worry and concern in her friend's eyes, but there was understanding in them as well. "I know it will be hard if you love him, but it will be best if you do refuse him."_

"_I . . . I don't know if I will be able to," Mandawen said softly._

"_You have to Mandawen, because if you don't you will only bring his death," Alya told her and Mandawen closed her eyes. "You do not wish that do you?" Alya asked and Mandawen shook her head as she opened her eyes._

"_No, I do not," Mandawen said slowly and stood. She sniffed and wiped at her few fallen tears with the back of her hand. Alya looked at Mandawen with concern and Mandawen gave her a small smile. "Thank you for your help in making this decision. Good night," Mandawen said quickly. Mandawen left the room before Alya could say anymore and found solace in her room._

* * *

"Mandawen?" Alya asked and Mandawen looked at her friend. "What did you tell him?"

"I . . . I couldn't refuse him," Mandawen whispered as she turned her eyes to her son as he ran about the courtyard. "I couldn't, Alya, and I know what we had discussed. I know all to well, but I cannot cower from what I feel."

"You _will_ bring his death," Alya said and Mandawen looked at her sharply. "Do you not understand? I told you what I did because a mortal and Elvin bonding is never easy. It will be hard for both of you."

"If the man you love was standing before you, looking at you with so much love deep in his eyes, and he asked you when you would give into your heart, would you be able to tell him no?" Mandawen asked. "It would be harder for me to live day in and day out knowing that I lied to him and in doing so made both of our lives miserable. I know it will be hard, but we will get through it together."

"Mandawen-," Alya started but Mandawen held up her hand.

"I do not wish to hear it," she said as she lowered her hand. "I know you think I made a foolish decision, but if me wanting to happy makes me a fool, than a fool I shall be. I wish to spend all the time I can with him. When I feel that it is time to be parted as I grow older then I shall make it so, but until then I will love him with all that I have to give." Mandawen raised her skirts slightly and walked over to Elenion. She took his hand and smiled a shaky smile at her son. "Let's go for a walk Elenion," she said softly and the boy smiled up at her and nodded. Mandawen sighed as they started walking. Her heart was pounding and she hoped she had not just lost the only friend she had in the Elvin city.

* * *

Glorfindel bowed his head as he stood from his chair and Elrond did the same. "Have a pleasant evening, Lord Elrond," Glorfindel said and he turned to leave when Elrond stopped him.

"Glorfindel," he said and the elf in question looked at the dark haired ellon. "I have a personal question for you." Glorfindel stiffened his posture slightly and inclined his head. "What has become of your relationship with Mandawen?" he asked slowly and Glorfindel sighed. He knew the Elvin lord would not approve for he did not approve of his own daughter's love of Estel, but he could not lie.

"Our relationship is, as of today, just beginning," Glorfindel said. Elrond nodded his head and looked down at his desk before he slowly looked back at Glorfindel.

"Are you sure that that is a wise decision?" Elrond asked. "Your fate will now be set for you to perish instead of sailing to Valinor when your time comes."

"This decision did not come lightly, my lord," Glorfindel said as he stepped towards Elrond's desk. "I have loved her for the last three years, and I continue to do so. It was her that would not fully give her heart for reasons including that very one." Elrond nodded his head in understanding. Though he did not agree with what was happening, he could not stop it.

He had the power to ban Mandawen from Rivendell, he had the power to force her and Elenion to leave the city, but he could not do that. He could not turn her and Elenion away when they had no where to go and would leave with nothing.

"Rest well, Glorfindel," Elrond said at last and Glorfindel bowed his head once again before he turned and left the chamber.

As he walked he heard Mandawen's voice slightly raised and looked down over the balcony railing and down onto a courtyard. "I do not wish to hear it," Mandawen said as she lowered her hand. Alya was with her and looking at her sadly while Mandawen looked hurt and slightly angry. "I know you think I made a foolish decision, but if me wanting to happy makes me a fool, than a fool I shall be. I wish to spend all the time I can with him. When I feel that it is time to be parted as I grow older then I shall make it so, but until then I will love him with all that I have to give."

He watched Mandawen walk away and take Elenion's hand before the pair disappeared into the trees and Glorfindel sighed. She would face more criticism than he would, but she was strong and he just hoped that the pressure that would befall her would not be stronger than her and rip her away from him.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for your reviews. I hope you all like this chapter. I am sorry it took me so long to update, same excuse as last time. Life is just insane. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

"Mama look!" Elenion cried as he pointed to a nesting bird that was settled up in one of the many trees. Mandawen smiled and stopped. She kneeled down next to Elenion and looked at her son before she looked back at the resting bird.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Mandawen asked as they looked at the dark brown bird who was sleeping soundly.

"It's just like the picture Alya drew today," Elenion said and Mandawen smiled.

"There you are," a deep voice said behind them and both Elenion and Mandawen looked behind them and saw Glorfindel standing there.

"Glory!" Elenion called as he broke free from Mandawen and ran to the ellon. Mandawen slowly stood and Glorfindel picked up Elenion. "Look at the bird," Elenion said as he pointed up into the tree. Glorfindel walked over to her and looked up into the tree where Elenion pointed.

"I see it," Glorfindel said as he looked at Elenion who smiled brightly at Glorfindel. Mandawen felt her stomach knot as she looked at the two of them. Elenion looked so much like Heldreg, but yet in a way he looked like Glorfindel, but she figured it was just because of his hair and his light eyes. Glorfindel put Elenion down and the small boy looked up at him. Glorfindel took Mandawen's hand and she smiled at him.

"Glory, do you love mama?" Elenion asked suddenly and Mandawen looked at her son with a blush on her cheeks. Glorfindel kept a hold of her hand and squatted to be level with Elenion.

"Would you be angry if I said yes?" Glorfindel asked him. Mandawen took a slow breath. Elenion was too young to truly understand; at least she thought he was. Elenion looked at her and then at Glorfindel.

"No, you make mama smile," Elenion said. "She told me about my daddy, and how he watches. I think he likes that you make mama smile. I like that you make mama smile." Glorfindel smiled and patted Elenion's shoulder.

"I like that I make your mother smile too," Glorfindel whispered. Elenion smiled brightly and Mandawen sniffed quietly at the tears that suddenly appeared in her eyes. Elenion turned away from them and ran around the clearing with his arms spread like a bird. Glorfindel smiled and slowly stood. He turned and looked at Mandawen. He squeezed her hand and raised his free hand to her face. "You are not smiling now," he said softly. Mandawen laughed softly before she raised her free hand to his hand that rested on her face. "There it is," he whispered and Mandawen squeezed his hand as she lowered it from her face. She looked at Elenion who continued to run about the clearing and turned her dark blue eyes to him.

"Alya said . . . well," Mandawen paused and pulled him over to one of the small benches and sat down with him while Elenion continued to play. "I had asked for her advice when I was contemplating your question. She told me that a relationship between you and I would be folly." Glorfindel sighed and nodded his head. "She is my friend and I care for her greatly, but I cannot lie to you or to myself. I know that it will not be easy, and I know that by feeling for me as you do . . .," she trailed off and sighed as she looked to Elenion.

"Mandawen, my destiny is not set," he told her gently and she looked at him. "There is no telling what the future will bring for me, for you, for Elenion, for the world. Not all is set in stone." Mandawen smiled and nodded her head as she blinked away her tears. "Besides, I expect many long happy years with you and Elenion."

"Mama," Elenion called as he ran over and climbed up onto her lap. Mandawen let go of Glorfindel and wrapped her arms around Elenion with a small smile. Elenion held out a white flower to her and she took it from him. "Why are you crying mama?" he asked as his small hands wiped at the tears that had fell from her eyes.

"Because I am happy, my son," Mandawen said before she leaned into him and kissed his temple. "I am happy because I am with the two men that mean the most in the world to me." Elenion smiled before he sighed and laid his head against her chest. Mandawen smiled and looked at Glorfindel who smiled and kissed her lips gently.

"You are with the one man and the one ellon that mean the most to you in the world," he whispered against her lips and Mandawen slowly opened her eyes. She met his gaze and couldn't help but smile. Elenion let out a heavy breath and she tore her eyes from Glorfindel and looked at Elenion who had fallen asleep in her arms. She sighed softly and kissed the top of his head. It was growing dark as the sun was setting. "Come, let's get him to bed. It is getting late," he said and Mandawen nodded.

However, before she could stand with Elenion Glorfindel stood and effortlessly he took Elenion from her arms and held the small boy with one arm while held out his other hand to her. Mandawen laughed softly and took his hand before the three of them quietly made their way back to the city and to Mandawen's chamber.

As they passed the elves of the city some looked on with mild surprise as they caught a glimpse of Mandawen and Glorfindel's entwined fingers and the powerful ellon carrying Elenion.

"I wish they would not stare," Mandawen said softly as she glanced at Glorfindel and they turned down the corridor that led to her room.

"They will stop with time," Glorfindel said. "However, we are not the first mortal and Elvin pair that they have seen, but we are only the third pair that has had the courage to follow our hearts.

"Who were the first two?" Mandawen asked and they came to a stop outside her and Elenion's room.

"The first was Luthien, an elleth that fell in love with a mortal man," Glorfindel said. "She was fair beyond any and all say that Lady Arwen is the spiting image of her." Mandawen nodded.

"Lady Arwen is very fair, I have never seen anyone as beautiful as she is," Mandawen said and Glorfindel gave her a small smile.

"Would is surprise you if I were to tell you that Lady Arwen was half of the second pair?" he asked and Mandawen's eyes widened.

"Lady Arwen? But, I have never seen another mortal in this city since my arrival," Mandawen said slightly confused. Glorfindel smiled and adjusted Elenion in his arms.

"You have yet to meet Estel," Glorfindel said. "He was raised in Rivendell, but Lady Arwen and he did not meet until he was twenty, when she had returned from Lothlorien after spending many years with her grandmother."

"No ellon has ever loved a mortal woman?" she asked softly and Glorfindel squeezed her hand.

"No, there is one and he stands before you and holds your son," he said and before Mandawen could respond Glorfindel leaned into her carefully so not to wake Elenion and kissed her firmly upon the mouth. Mandawen gasped against his lips, but quickly returned his kiss raising a hand to his face.

Glorfindel sighed and closed his eyes tightly as he pulled her as close to him as he could with Elenion still sleeping on his shoulder. He knew he could never get enough of her, that if he had what he wanted she would be with him forever. Mandawen's head was spinning when she pulled her lips away from his and she took a deep breath before she leaned back against her chamber door.

Mandawen's stomach was in knots and all she wanted to do was to pull him into her chamber and never leave the bed until the dawn. She felt a flush make its way across her cheeks as she slowly opened her eyes. Emotions flew through her as she looked at Glorfindel with uncertain eyes. The only other man that had made her feel like that was Heldreg, and part of her mind spoke against what she was doing with Glorfindel that she was forgetting her husband and the father of her child. However, another part was telling her she was not doing anything wrong and that Heldreg told her that Glorfindel would love her. Slowly, the second part reassured her she gave Glorfindel a slow smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he stepped closer and put his free hand on her upper arms. She had merely stared at him for a time and said nothing, which worried him.

"I am fine," she whispered. "But if you kiss me like that again, I am not certain if I will be." Glorfindel chuckled and shook his head.

"Let us get Elenion to bed, and if you wish it, I will happily stay with you for a time." Mandawen's blush deepened as she nodded her head, opened the door, and led Glorfindel inside.

* * *

Laughter echoed from somewhere near her, and with a gasp Mandawen sat up quickly her dark hair falling around her. She frowned when she saw she was fully dressed but laying on top of her bed and a blanket draped across her. She thought a moment and smiled when she remembered the night before.

Glorfindel had tucked Elenion into his bed that rested where is cradle once sat and then he had started a fire before the two of them had settled before it. She had spent the night sitting before him while his arms had been wrapped protectively around her. They had talked for many hours, and it was then that she realized that she must have fallen asleep while they sat before the fire. Mandawen sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair and climbed from the bed.

She looked to Elenion's bed and her eyes widened when she saw his bed was empty. She looked about the room and then she heard it again. Laughter, but not just any laughter, it was Elenion. Mandawen walked over to the balcony and walked outside. She leaned slightly over the railing and looked down into the courtyard below. There she saw Elenion laughing and chasing someone and that someone was Glorfindel who laughed right along with him. Mandawen smiled and slipped back into the room. She needed a quick bath and a fresh dress. Elenion was in good hands until she joined them.

* * *

Glorfindel scooped up Elenion and laughed happily as the boy squealed and wrapped his tiny arms around his neck. The boy had woken him by jumping on him while he laid on Mandawen's bed with her. Glorfindel was surprised that they hadn't woken Mandawen especially considering the fact that Elenion had yelled his name loudly. Elenion lifted his head from Glorfindel's shoulder and looked ahead.

"Mama!" Elenion called and squirmed out of Glorfindel's arms and down the path behind him. Glorfindel turned around and smiled when he saw Mandawen pick up Elenion. She was dressed in simple dark blue and white dress; she looked lovely and just as always, her dark hair was bound in a thick braid down her back.

"Good morning," she said gently as Glorfindel walked over to them. Elenion smiled at her and she put him down.

"Mama, Glory and me walked to the river and back," Elenion said quickly. "We've been playing. He's so much fun." Mandawen smiled and laughed softly at the rate in which Elenion spoke. She held onto Elenion's hand and looked at Glorfindel.

"I do hope he wasn't too much," Mandawen said. Glorfindel smiled and shook his head.

"Only when he pounced on me this morning," Glorfindel said and Mandawen raised an eyebrow. "I stayed with you last night, I'm afraid my fatigue had caught up with me. I hope that is alright."

"It's fine," Mandawen said softly with yet another blush to her cheeks. Mandawen looked down at Elenion and smiled. "Have you eaten already?" Mandawen asked and Elenion nodded.

"We both have, but we can sit with you while you enjoy a meal, can't we Elenion?" Glorfindel asked and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on mama!" Elenion called and pulled on Mandawen's hand. Mandawen looked at Glorfindel who nodded and the three of them made their way to the hall. However, both Glorfindel and Mandawen failed to notice a pair of surprise filled eyes watching them walk away.


	15. Chapter 15

Can you believe it? I'm updating! All I can say is thank you to the inventor of the datastick, because of it, I've been able to work on my stories anywhere I have access to a computer. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 15 **

Mandawen handed Elenion a piece of her fruit that he took happily and popped it into his mouth. Mandawen smiled and looked at Glorfindel who chuckled and reached for her hand across the table. She turned her hand and he took her hand into his. Several eyes were on them, but she decided to let them stare and not care what they thought of her. That task alone was very difficult. Steady footsteps echoed through the hall and Mandawen looked to the door and she furrowed her brow at seeing a man, not an elf, dressed in dark green, almost black, leather garb.

He was tall with shoulder length dark hair. He wasn't much older than her, and he looked tired, and it was obvious that he had traveled a great distance, but it was then that she saw that he was not alone. A familiar face walked with him, and there was deep confusion in the pale blue eyes that burned into her body.

"Oh no," Mandawen whispered as she stood quickly and scooped Elenion into her arms. Glorfindel frowned and stood when she did, but the pair was on them before she could flee.

"Mandawen," Hildoreg, the brother of her fallen husband, said coldly. Elenion wrapped his arms around her neck and looked at the large man with wide eyes. Hildoreg looked at Elenion with great confusion on his face before he turned his eyes to her. "What is this?" he asked and Mandawen found that her mouth had suddenly gone dry and she could form absolutely no words to answer him. "I will ask you again, what is this?" he asked again as his eyes flickered between Mandawen, Elenion, and Glorfindel. She swallowed again and turned her head to look at her son and then at Hildoreg.

"I never expected to see you again," she said softly as she held Elenion tightly.

"That is obvious," Hildoreg said quickly. Mandawen closed her eyes and licked her lips before she opened them again.

"It is not what you think," she said quickly. "When you came, I was already with child. I carried Heldreg's and my child." Hildoreg looked at her with a furrowed brow and it was easy to see anger within his eyes.

"How could you not tell me this? Why did you not tell me this? Or why did you not write of it in your letters?" Hildoreg demanded as he looked at her and then Elenion. Elenion's grip tightened on Mandawen and she sighed as she turned and put one of her hands on the back of Elenion's head before she kissed his forehead.

"Now is not the time, Hildoreg," she said softly as she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I will tell you all you wish to know, but not here and not before Elenion." Hildoreg let out a heavy breath and looked at Glorfindel who stood straighter as he looked at Hildoreg. "Please." After a moment of staring at Glorfindel, Hildoreg nodded and looked to her. She could see that he was angry, and she hoped that once she did explain everything to him that he would at least understand why she did not tell him the truth, and why she had kept Elenion a secret from their family.

"Very well," Hildoreg said calmly.

"Thank you, Hildoreg," Mandawen said. "I will take Elenion to Alya and ask her to watch him. I will meet you here once more and we will go where we can talk privately." Hildoreg nodded and she excused herself quickly before she took an obviously upset Elenion away and down the corridor.

* * *

Glorfindel looked to Estel with great confusion on his face. "Excuse me," Hildoreg said as he left the pair and walked out onto the balcony. They watched as the tall and broad man leaned heavily on the stone railing and sighed. Glorfindel once again turned his eyes to Estel. 

"What cause did you have to bring him?" Glorfindel asked quickly and Estel, slightly taken back but his tone, looked at him in surprise.

"I had no cause. His family allowed me shelter one night on my journey here, and he asked if he could travel with me. He said that his brother's wife resided in Rivendell and he wished to bring tidings to her on behalf of the family and see how she fared because she had not sent them a letter in six months," Estel said quickly.

"In your time away, Estel, much has happened," Glorfindel said sadly. Estel looked at him slightly confused and Glorfindel sighed. "Sit with me, and I will tell you." Estel nodded and took Mandawen's vacant seat before Glorfindel told him Mandawen's tale and how she came to be in Rivendell.

* * *

Mandawen knocked on Alya's room and hoped against hope that her friend would not hold her words from the day before against her. Alya opened the door and instead of glaring at her as Mandawen expected, Alya surged forward and embraced her tightly. 

"Forgive me, Mandawen," Alya said quickly. "I do not wish to have you angry at me. I am only concerned for you and for Lord Glorfindel. It will not be easy for either of you," Alya said as she embraced both Mandawen and Elenion.

"I should be the one asking for your forgiveness for my harsh words yesterday," Mandawen said weakly. Alya pulled back from her then and looked at both her and Elenion. The small boy seemed frightened and he was oddly silent.

"What has happened?" Alya asked.

"Heldreg's brother, Hildoreg, arrived with another man just moments ago," Mandawen said as Alya stepped aside and allowed Mandawen into the room. Alya closed the door and Mandawen turned around to face her. "Hildoreg and the rest of Heldreg's family did not know I was with child, Alya, and in my subsequent letters I never told them. Now, Hildoreg has seen Elenion and is demanding answers." Mandawen sighed and kissed Elenion's head once again.

"Mama, that man, he's not going to hurt you is he?" Elenion asked and Mandawen gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"No, my son, he's not," she reassured him.

"He looked angry. Like the way Lord Elrond looked when I played with his potions," Elenion said. Mandawen simply nodded her head.

"I know, sweetheart, but don't worry. Nothing is going to happen," Mandawen said as she sat him down. "Would you tend to him for me? It is just until I am finished talking with Hildoreg." Alya nodded her head.

"Of course," Alya said. Mandawen gave her a smile and kneeled before Elenion.

"You be good for Alya and I will come and get you soon," Mandawen said. Elenion nodded his head and Mandawen kissed his forehead once again before she stood. "Thank you," she said and Alya nodded her head. With a deep breath, Mandawen left Alya's room and quickly made her way back down the corridor to the dinning hall, all the while hoping that all would go well and that Hildoreg would not demand her to leave with him as he had the last time he had came to Rivendell.

* * *

"Are you telling me the truth?" Estel asked in great surprise at everything Glorfindel had told him. 

"I would not lie," Glorfindel said as he looked to Hildoreg who remained on the balcony and looked out over the city. "Not about this," he added quietly. "I don't know what will come of this."

"If I had known, I would have sent word ahead and ensured that you would have known that I brought company with me," Estel said and Glorfindel looked at him.

"I do not blame you, how could have known? It has been nearly five years since you've been here," Glorfindel said. "Mandawen will work through things. She is stronger than most give her credit for."

"I hope your right," said a softly voice breathlessly from behind him and Glorfindel turned and stood before Mandawen. He looked down at her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She gave him a soft smile and turned her eyes to Hildoreg. "I don't know where to take him. When he hears everything, he's bound to be angry enough for every single soul in this city hear him."

"It may be best to take him to my study," Glorfindel said and Mandawen looked at him. "It is two doors down on the left from here. That way I will be close if you should need anything." Mandawen nodded her head.

"Alright," she whispered and looked back to Hildoreg and then at Glorfindel. "I shall see you soon." He nodded and slowly lowered his hand from her shoulder and she walked away. "Hildoreg?" Mandawen asked and he slowly stood to his full height and turned around. "If you'll follow me," she said and Hildoreg nodded and she led him through the hall and down the corridor to Glorfindel's study, her stomach doing flips the entire way.

Far too soon for her liking, they were in the quiet study and she closed the door behind them. "Will you answer me now, Mandawen?" Hildoreg said slowly, his back to her, as he looked out the open balcony doors.

"It is very complicated," she managed after a moment. When he did not turn or respond, she sighed and walked over to the fireplace and stood before the empty hearth. She closed her eyes and sank into one of the chairs. "When Heldreg and I left Bree to travel to Rohan, I was four months along with our child," she said finally and turned her eyes to Hildoreg. He was looking at her but his face was as cold as it had been the first moment she met him.

"After his accident," she paused at the break in her voice and cleared her throat. "After the accident, you know I was devastated. I barely ate, I was broken. When you came I did not want you to know that I was with child. That was why I wore the large cloak, so you could not tell." Hildoreg moved to her quickly and towered over her.

"You should have told me, you should have at least written about it," he said heatedly. "That child is my brother's son, my nephew! Our parents have every right to know of him."

"I did not want to be taken from here," Mandawen said as she stood.

"Of course you did not want to leave your precious elves!" he boomed.

"No!" Mandawen shouted and he looked at her in surprise that she had yelled at him. "I did not want to be taken from Heldreg's grave. I am no fool Hildoreg, though in many ways I am meek and mild, how I live my life and the life I give my son is my decision alone." Mandawen took a slow breath as she looked at him. "You know as well as I that if I was to have told you of my condition you would have dragged me off to Rohan and I would have been forced to marry you or any other male relative no matter their age. I did not want that. I do not want that. Elenion is _my_ son, he is mine and Heldreg's and I will raise him as Heldreg and I would have together even thought I do it on my own." Mandawen knew that part of what she said was a lie. It was true that she was raising Elenion as her and Heldreg would have, but she did not do it alone. Lord Elrond, Alya, Glorfindel, and even Lady Arwen and Lord Erestor helped her with him. She couldn't have asked for kinder beings in all of Middle Earth.

"Your letters have brought all of our hearts great comfort to know that you were fairing well," he said slowly and Mandawen nodded and looked down at her hands. "You should have told me of your child when I was here."

"Just as I said, you would have forced me to travel with you and marry," she said in her defense and for a moment, Hildoreg said nothing as he looked away.

"You would have married me," Hildoreg said after a long silence and he turned his eyes back to her. His eyes reminded her even more of Heldreg. He looked so much like Heldreg that it pained her to look at him in many ways; just as sometimes Elenion would do something that reminded her solely of her fallen husband. "Would that have been a terrible fate?" he asked her as he turned fully to face her. The anger was gone from his eyes as he looked at her and she swallowed the sudden lump in her throat.

"It would have been a fate I did not want," she said softly. Hildoreg sighed and looked down. "I would have hated you, all of you, for taking me away from here and away from Heldreg. Here at least Elenion can go to his grave, see where his father lays and know that he loved him very much and they never even met." Hildoreg looked up at her.

"You would have hated me, but you would have learned to care for me and your son would have had a true family. He would have had his father's family," Hildoreg said slowly. Mandawen shook her head confused by his words. What puzzled her was why he would have wanted to marry her. They barely knew one another.

"Why would you have wished to marry your brother's widow?" she asked and Hildoreg looked away.

"You are even more beautiful then Heldreg described you, and when I met you . . . you were so strong for what you had lost. Your letters even showed your strength and how well you were doing."

"I would not be doing as well as I am if it were not for the people around me," Mandawen said. "I would still be broken, and even with the birth of my child, I probably would not be alive. I would have died because my grief was that strong."

"You do not know that."

"I do know that," Mandawen said quickly. "I know that I would not have lasted after the birth of my son." They stood in silence for a few moments until Mandawen sighed quietly and twisted the ring on her finger. "Elenion has a family here in me, Glorfindel, Alya and many others. The elves here have cared for both of us and I cannot image my life without them now. Elenion knows of Heldreg and his family's heritage. He knows who his father is, and I will never let him forget. I loved Heldreg and I will always love him. Elenion will know more of him as he gets older."

"I will tell my parents of him, and when he is older and when it is safer for him to travel, would you bring him to Rohan if I were to give you a map to our home?" Hildoreg asked. Mandawen nodded.

"I will," she said quietly. Hildoreg nodded and turned away from her. He began to walk away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"I would have loved you deeply," he said and Mandawen opened her mouth to speak, but he left far too quickly for her to say another word.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry, I know another week since I updated and I'm sorry. I got a little bit of writer's block on this chapter, but I worked through it. I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you for your reviews, and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 16 **

Mandawen sighed and looked down at the floor after the door closed behind Hildoreg. Her head was spinning. She was expecting many things from the man, but certainly not that. She did not expect for him to say what he said before he parted. She did not expect him to concede to her so easily. Mandawen sighed and walked back to the chairs and sank down into the same chair she had stood from just moments before. Not long after that the door was opened and she looked up to see Glorfindel moving to her quickly.

"When you did not follow Hildoreg from the room, I grew concerned," he told her as he kneeled before her. She just looked at him in confusion and he raised a hand to her face. "What is it?" he asked and Mandawen launched herself forward and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Glorfindel," she whispered as she buried her face into his hair and into the nape of his neck. He stiffened, but as she kneeled on the floor in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What is it Mandawen?" he asked and she lifted her head back slightly and met his eyes.

"He was angry at first, but not fully because I did not tell him of Elenion," she said and Glorfindel furrowed his brow as he looked at her. "I believe when I explained why I did not tell him, that he was angry because of my reason."

"Besides staying because you wanted to remain where Heldreg laid, what was your other reason?" he asked.

"If I were to have gone with them, I would have been forced to marry a relative due to my condition," she said softly. "I did not want that." Glorfindel nodded as Mandawen lowered her arms from his neck and rested her hands on his shoulders. "He said he would have married me and that in time I would have learned to care for him." Mandawen paused and ran her hands down his chest and wrapped her arms around him as she laid her head on his shoulder. "He said he would have loved me deeply." Glorfindel stiffened and gripped her tighter.

"Perhaps he would have," he said softly and she shook her head as her dark blue eyes met his light ones. "I know that I did not expect to fall for you as I have," he whispered and he raised his hand to her face. "However, I know that you would not have returned his love because you would have been forced to live a life you did not want." Mandawen nodded and Glorfindel let his fingers run down her cheek and jaw before he rested his hand on the side of her neck.

"I still do not understand," Mandawen said softly. "I do not understand why he would be angrier of my reasons than of me not telling them of my son."

"Perhaps I can put some light on that matter," a voice said from the doorway. Mandawen and Glorfindel looked to the door and saw Estel standing there. Glorfindel lowered his arms from Mandawen and pulled away from her before he stood and helped her to her feet.

"What do you mean?" Glorfindel asked and Estel walked further into the room and closed the door behind him.

"On our journey here, Hildoreg spoke fondly of the woman that was married to his fallen brother," Estel said as he looked from Glorfindel to Mandawen. "He said that she was very fair, but that there was more to her than simple beauty. He told me that over the last three years she had sent many letters to his family telling them how she was fairing and that she was well and her grief was slowly dissipating with each passing day." Mandawen sighed and looked down at the rug covered floor.

"What was his reason for traveling with you?" she asked as she slowly turned her eyes to the man. "What reason did he give you?" Estel sighed and moved closer to her.

"He said he wished to speak with you again, to try and convince you to return with him to his home. He said he wanted you to be with his family, to be where you should be," Estel said.

"I am where I should be," Mandawen said softly. Her mind was spinning slightly with all the thoughts that filled her, but there was an answer that none would be able to give her. None, except for Hildoreg. "Did you see where Hildoreg went?" she asked the elf and the man before her.

"I believe he was heading towards the Hall of Fire," Glorfindel said and Mandawen nodded.

"There is something I must ask him," she said as she put her hand on Glorfindel's arm. The elf furrowed his brow and nodded as he looked down at her. She gave him a small smile and rose up to him. She planted a small kiss on the corner of his mouth and without another word left the room. Estel raised an eyebrow and looked at Glorfindel, who cleared his throat.

"I believe you left something out of your story," Estel said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"There is nothing more to tell," Glorfindel said as he turned and walked over to his desk. Estel laughed and shook his head as he lowered his arms.

"I will not press you, my friend," Estel said before he turned and left the room. Glorfindel sighed and sank down into his chair before he raised his right hand to the corner of his mouth where Mandawen had kissed him. For some reason unknown to him, his skin and lips tingled where hers had pressed against him. He smiled slowly and lowered his hand before he set to work. While Mandawen was busy, he could finish his formal report for Lord Elrond.

* * *

Mandawen moved quickly through the corridors and sure enough as she approached the Hall of Fire, Hildoreg sat upon one of the man benches. "Hildoreg," she said and he startled slightly before he looked at her and then looked away. "I do not wish for you to be angry with me." Hildoreg looked at her and shook his head. 

"I am not angry, Mandawen," he said. Mandawen walked closer to him and stood about three feet from the bench he sat on.

"I must know something," she said softly and his gaze did not waiver from her. "What did you mean by what you said to me before you left? Why were you angry because I did not wish to be forced into marrying you?" Hildoreg sighed and stood. He looked down at her and raised his hand to her face. Glorfindel had touched that same cheek just minutes before. Unlike Glorfindel, Hildoreg's hands were rough and cool, but his touch was gentle. He didn't speak and Mandawen was about to pull back and away from him when he leaned in and kissed her. Mandawen gasped and pushed him away before she stumbled back and away from him. "What are you doing?" she asked as she raised her hands to her lips and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Giving you your answer," he said quietly. Mandawen shook her head.

"That was no answer," she said.

"That was an answer, it should not be that difficult for you to understand," Hildoreg said and Mandawen looked away and then sighed heavily before she looked at him again.

"You were angry because you . . . because you feel as though you love me and I refused you?" she asked and he did not say anything to her, but simply stared at her. "You don't know me Hildoreg," she finished softly as she turned to leave.

"Mandawen, wait," he said and she stopped. She took a deep breath and turned around to look at him. "I am sorry," he said and he turned and left Mandawen once again. Mandawen shook her head and opened her mouth to speak when Hildoreg beat her to it. "You love him, don't you?" he asked and Mandawen closed her mouth as she looked at him.

"Who?' she asked knowing full well who he spoke of.

"That elf I found you sitting with this morning," he said and Mandawen looked down at her clasped hands. Her anger was gone and she met his eyes.

"Yes," she said firmly. "I love him." Hildoreg nodded his head and sighed softly before he looked out over the city behind them. "It did not happen quickly, but it happened," she added and Hildoreg looked at her. "I will never stop loving Heldreg, but I love Glorfindel. They both, along with my son, hold all of my heart." Hildoreg nodded again. "I hope you understand."

"I do, and I hope that you can forgive a foolish man for rash actions," he said and Mandawen nodded.

"As longs as those actions never repeat, then all shall be forgiven," she said. Hildoreg bowed his head.

"They shall never," he said. "I would like to rest for a time. I think my welcome is well worn already."

"Before you part, if you wish it, you could spend time with Elenion," she said and Hildoreg looked at her with hope in his eyes. "You'll get to see just how much he is like his father."

"Thank you, Mandawen," he said. "I would like that very much." Mandawen nodded.

"I must go, but the room you had occupied during your last visit shall be yours," she said. "I shall have it readied for you." Mandawen turned and walked briskly back down the corridor. She hoped that when she relayed what had just happened to Glorfindel that he would listen before he went in search of Hildoreg.

* * *

Glorfindel looked up at hearing a soft knock at his door. "Enter," he called and he smiled when he saw Mandawen enter, but his smile faltered when he saw her slightly troubled expression. He stood and met Mandawen in the middle of the room. "What is it?" he asked and he listened with eager ears as Mandawen replayed what had happened just moments before. "He did what?" he asked when Mandawen said that he had kissed her. 

"He kissed me, but I pushed away," she explained. "It was so sudden, I didn't even know what he was doing until it happened. He claimed that he loved me, and that was the reason for his anger." Glorfindel stiffened and felt pure loathing towards the mortal man, but Mandawen put a comforting hand on his face and he looked down at her. His hard eyes melted as they met Mandawen's slightly laughing ones. "There is no cause to be angry, my love," she whispered and Glorfindel smiled as he clasped her hand in his. "So much has happened the last two days, I feel as though my head is spinning."

"I'm afraid it is securely upon your shoulders," he teased and Mandawen smiled.

"Is this right?" she asked and he raised her palm to his lips and kissed it gently as he looked at her quizzically.

"Is what right?" he asked and held her hand gently.

"That I do not care that I just hurt Hildoreg," she said with a worried look in her eyes. "That I feel as though I have done no wrong, when I know that I should have shared Elenion with them, but I know that I did what I felt was right. Is it right for me to feel that I owe no explanation?"

"You owe none except to yourself, Mandawen," he told her and she nodded. "Now, where is your son?" he asked and Mandawen gasped softly.

"I left him with Alya, I should go get him," she said absently. "I also need to have Hildoreg's room readied." Glorfindel squeezed her hand.

"You go to Alya and I will ensure that Hildoreg is taken care of," he said and she smiled up at him.

"Are you sure? You are awfully busy," she said and he shook his head.

"Go on, Mandawen, I am more than capable." Mandawen laughed and nodded before she raised up and kissed him once more, but unlike their last parting she kissed him deeply and pulled away slowly.

"Until later," she whispered against his lips and snuck from the room quickly while his eyes were still closed. Glorfindel slowly opened his eyes and smiled before he followed Mandawen from the room. He sighed and walked down the opposite corridor. He would have a talk with the man, and then he would return to work, that was if his temper did not get the best of him.


	17. Chapter 17

Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait. Thank you all very much for your reviews, and I really hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

Once Hildoreg's room was ready, Glorfindel stalked down through the corridors and asked if any had seen the man. Soon, he found him in the stables tending to his horse. "Hildoreg?" Glorfindel asked and the blonde man looked up at him. "Your room is ready if you wish to wash and sleep." Hildoreg nodded his head and patted the horse on the neck before he followed Glorfindel out of the stables.

"Where is Mandawen?" Hildoreg asked.

"Tending to her son," Glorfindel said stiffly. Hildoreg glanced at Glorfindel and then once again looked at the path ahead of them. They walked in an uncomfortable silence the rest of the way to the chamber. However, when they stopped outside of Glorfindel looked at him. Hildoreg looked at Glorfindel to find the elf glaring at him, and he knew instantly that Mandawen must have told him what had happened.

"I have already given my apologizes to Mandawen," Hildoreg said. "I do not have to answer to you."

"I am afraid, that you do," Glorfindel said he said as he raised his hand and stopped Hildoreg from entering his chamber. Blue eyes met equally blue and hatred seethed in both of them. Glorfindel lowered his hand and raised his chin. "It would be in your best interest to never speak to Mandawen alone again."

"Why?" Hildoreg asked in a hiss.

"I do not intend for you to try and have your way with her ever again," Glorfindel said.

"I do not intend to 'have my way' as you say," Hildoreg said. "Mandawen and I have had our discussions on the matter. Nothing more will come of it, so, your anger is not needed, _elf_."

"Just know that if I ever hear word that you do anything to harm her or Elenion in any way, I will not be held accountable for my actions," Glorfindel said lowly.

"No actions will be needed," Hildoreg said with a glare. "I will never harm her or her son." Hildoreg made to shove past the ellon, but Glorfindel put a hard hand on his chest stopping him. Hildoreg glared at him and Glorfindel glared just as heatedly.

"See to it that your words hold true," Glorfindel hissed before he lowered his hand. Hildoreg all but growled before he shoved past him and he slammed the door shut behind him. Glorfindel let out a slow breath and steadied his anger. Never had he wanted to slay another living thing that was not evil, never until that very moment. He glared at the door before he quickly made his way down the corridor. He needed to release his anger, and an hour or two of training would hopefully do the trick.

* * *

Mandawen knocked on Alya's door and the door swung open to reveal Alya, who frowned at her. "Are you well Mandawen?" Alya asked and Mandawen nodded.

"Mama!" Elenion shouted as he ran to her wrapped his arms around her leg. Mandawen laughed softly and picked up her son. Alya looked at her with concern still etched across her face.

"Are you sure you are well?" Alya asked again and Mandawen looked from Elenion to Alya and nodded once again.

"I am fine, Alya, but at the dawn I would like to speak with you further," Mandawen said. Alya smiled and nodded her head slowly.

"Of course, Mandawen, of course," Alya said.

"Thank you for taking care of him for me," Mandawen said. "I shall see you later this evening."

"You are welcome and I will see you this evening," Alya said before she closed the door and Mandawen turned and walked down the corridor.

"Mama, Alya was teaching me elvish," Elenion said and Mandawen looked at him with a smile.

"Was she now? What did she teach you?" Mandawen asked as she turned her attention to the path ahead.

"Le melin (I love you)," Elenion said happily before he kissed Mandawen's cheek. Mandawen laughed softly and looked at Elenion.

"I love you too, my son," she said softly and Elenion's smile grew. "You said that very well, did she teach you anything else."

"I can't say some of it, but I asked her to teach me more and she said she would," Elenion said and Mandawen smiled. "She said she taught you."

"She did," Mandawen said.

"Will you help me learn it mama?" Elenion asked and Mandawen stopped and looked at him.

"I will help you," she said softly. "Now, what would you like to do for the rest of the day?" she asked as she started to walk and Elenion listed off a variety of activities causing Mandawen to laugh and rack her brain on what to do first.

* * *

Sparing was doing well to quell his anger and surprisingly he was growing tired, of course he hadn't properly rested since his last night in Lothlorien. Glorfindel spun and sliced his long knives in the air. When he finished the movement he sighed heavily and stood straight. The room had darkened considerable, and he looked out the window to see the sun was slowly disappearing beyond the trees. He was surprised that he had spent that much time training.

Putting his knives into their sheaths on his back, he walked from the training room and through the city and towards his chamber. As he walked through the gardens, laughter met his ears and he looked to his right to see Elenion chasing Mandawen. Glorfindel stopped and watched them with a small smile forming on his lips. In the middle of the circle they ran is were a blanket and a basket. Forgotten plates of food sat on top of the blanket and it was obvious to him that they had been having a picnic. Elenion looked his way and stopped before he ran to him.

"Glory!" Elenion yelled and Glorfindel smiled as the boy ran to him and took his hand. Elenion tugged hard. "Come on! Mama and I looked for you," he said as he led him over to Mandawen who stood with a flushed face and labored breaths. "We had dinner outside and we've been playing," Elenion said as he let go of Glorfindel's hand and sat down on the blanket before he took a big bite of the meat that was on his plate. He seemed to forget about the two adults as he returned to his meal. Mandawen laughed softly and looked at Glorfindel whose eyes were on her form. She slowly walked over to him and took his hand into his.

"We had looked for you, and I did find you, but you were busy," Mandawen said softly. "I hadn't wanted to bother you." Glorfindel smiled and squeezed her hand.

"It is alright, there seems to be a bit of food left," he told her as he glanced at Elenion. "If it would be alright with you, I would like to sit with you and Elenion for a time." Mandawen smiled and nodded her head.

"The sun is not quite gone, there is plenty of time to enjoy the weather," Mandawen said as she took a step back, but kept a hold of his hand as she led him to the blanket. The two of them settled down and letting go of Glorfindel's hand she fixed his plate.

"Thank you," he said as he took the offered plate and Mandawen nodded. Elenion ate happily at his own food, as if he hadn't eaten all night.

"Why were training so hard?" Mandawen asked before Glorfindel bit into his meal. Glorfindel sighed before he popped a grape into his mouth, chewed, and then swallowed.

"I was venting my anger I'm afraid," he said and Mandawen looked at him curiously. "I had some words with Hildoreg when I led him to his room," he finished quickly before he quickly put more food in his mouth and chewed slowly.

"Glorfindel, you needn't have done so," Mandawen told him softly. "He will not act in that way with me again." Mandawen reached over and ran her fingers across the back of his hand that he was leaning back on. Glorfindel swallowed and sat straight up before he raised his hand and captured her fingers.

"I only wished to make sure that he would not take advantage or harm either of you," he said.

"Mama," Elenion said and Mandawen looked at him and he held up his empty plate. "I'm finished, and sleepy." Mandawen laughed softly and pulled her hand free of Glorfindel's and took the empty plate. Mandawen put the plate in the basket and held out her arms.

"Then come and settle on my lap," she said. "Glorfindel isn't finished, and I'd like to keep his company a little longer." Elenion smiled and nodded his head before he settled onto Mandawen's lap and put his head on her shoulder. Mandawen kissed his forehead and then looked to Glorfindel was smiling at them. He leaned into her and kissed her lips softly. Mandawen sighed as he pulled away from her. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"It seems as though he has a habit of falling asleep rather quickly when he rests in your arms," Glorfindel said as his eyes moved from her face to Elenion. Mandawen looked down at Elenion and sure enough he was asleep. Mandawen shook her head and smiled before she kissed the top of his head and looked back at Glorfindel.

"It seems so," she said softly.

"I'll finish my meal, and then the two of us shall get him off to bed," he said and she nodded. Glorfindel quickly finished what was on his plate and tucked the dish into the basket. "I'll pack the basket and then take Elenion," he said as he put things away.

"Alright," she said softly and Glorfindel stood. He took Elenion from Mandawen's arms and stood fully. She stood as well and quickly folded the blanket before she picked up the basket. She smiled at him and Glorfindel leaned into her once again. He stole another kiss, but when he made to pull back, Mandawen followed and held the kiss longer before she slowly pulled her lips away.

"You are such an evil woman," he whispered, his voice deep and she felt a shiver moved down her spine at his tone. "Come on," he said slowly and they quietly made their way back into the city. As they entered the corridors, the sun was completely gone and a slight chill filled the valley, and Mandawen stole a glance at Glorfindel before she looked ahead once more. They stopped outside Mandawen's door and she quickly opened it.

They walked inside and Glorfindel laid Elenion down onto his bed while Mandawen lit several candles in the room to allow her enough light to see. Glorfindel took off Elenion's shoes and carefully took off his outer tunic before he covered him with the blankets. Elenion sighed and settled into the soft mattress and Glorfindel stood fully and smiled at the sleeping boy before he turned and looked at Mandawen.

"You should rest," he said as he walked slowly to where she stood near the bed. Mandawen nodded but reached for his hands.

"I know, so should you," she said quietly and glanced at Elenion before she looked at him once again. "However, I would like for you to stay, if you wish it, for a little longer." Glorfindel nodded and she led him over to the balcony and stepped outside with him. She pulled him closed as she stopped at the railing and the two of them looked out over the city. "Everything seems a blur," she whispered. Glorfindel adjusted his arms and wrapped them around her waist as he pulled her back flush against his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder and he tilted his head to plant a kiss on top of hers.

"You have had a trying day," he told her. She sighed and closed her eyes as she let herself melt against him.

"I wish for this moment to never end," she said softly and she turned around and looked up at him, his face glowing softly as it always did in the night. Glorfindel's hands rested on her lower back and his fingers played softly with the end of her braid. Mandawen raised a hand to his face and ran her fingers across his skin. Glorfindel closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he slowly opened them and looked down at her. "I wish for you to look at me like you are this very moment forever, but I know that there will come a time when you will not," she finished in a whisper as she lowered her hand. He raised his left hand and caught hers. He held it tightly and shook his head as he looked down at her moonlit face.

"I will always look at you this way," he told her. "Never doubt me, Mandawen, for I will never doubt you."

"Glorfindel," she said, her voice shaking slightly. However, she could not continue because he silenced her with a searing kiss. She gasped against his lips and closed her eyes tightly, letting slow tears fall from her eyes. She truly did not know what had come over her. What had made her think of the time when they would be parted she didn't know, but his kiss made her easily forget those darkened thoughts. He slowly pulled his lips away from hers before he kissed her softly, then pulled back once more, and then kissed her softly one final time. She opened her eyes when he pulled back and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Do you promise not think those thoughts anymore?" he asked and she nodded numbly and Glorfindel smiled. "Come, time for bed." He pulled away from her, but kept her hand and led her to her washroom. "Wash, change, and crawl into bed. I will see you in the morning." Mandawen nodded and when he went to let go of her, she squeezed his hand.

"Wait," she whispered and he looked at her. "I love you," she said and Glorfindel smiled before he leaned into her once again to place a gentle and loved filled kiss upon her lips. He pulled his lips back and moved them to hover over her ear.

"And I you, more than life itself," he whispered and Mandawen shivered as his hot breath moved over ear and down her neck. He kissed her again and then he was gone. Silent as the night, he left her and she sighed. Her dreams would be filled with the ellon once again, but in all honesty, she did not mind that fact.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey all. I will say I am sorry a million times over because I made you guys wait forever again. I had some family stuff going on and with work and everything I had no energy to sit at the computer. However, I worked this chapter today and hopefully it isn't terrible. I hope you all like it and as always thank you for your reviews and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

A week had passed and Hildoreg had yet to leave Rivendell, and Mandawen found herself busy watching over him as he played and talked with Elenion. Part of her knew no harm would come to her son, but she couldn't get herself to let the pair be alone. Mandawen stood looking down into the valley as Hildoreg and Alya talked quietly while Elenion played nearby. "Mandawen?" a deep voice asked and she looked to her right to see Estel approaching her cautiously. She stood fully glanced at Hildoreg and Alya again before she looked at him fully and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Estel," she said softly. Estel returned her smile and settled in next to her by the railing. Mandawen sighed and looked back at the valley below.

"What troubles you?" he asked and Mandawen looked at him once more.

"I am just worried. So much is happening so quickly, and I do not know if I will be able deal with everything," she said and Estel nodded.

"What is your worst worry?" he asked knowing full well that there were many things the woman had to dwell upon.

"I have so many," she said in a whisper. "I don't know which one is more dominate." Estel chuckled and Mandawen laughed right along with him. They stood in silence together, both watching Elenion run circles around Alya's dress as he pulled on a few of her ribbons. "I know I do not know you as well as I would like," Mandawen said after many long minutes and looked to the much taller man, "but I wish to ask you a question." Estel nodded and looked at her expectantly. "Glorfindel had told me that there were only two other known unions besides ours of a mortal and an elf, and that you and Lady Arwen are the second. Is that true?" she asked and Estel sighed as he returned his eyes to the valley below.

"Aye it is," he said after a moment and looked back at her. He had captured her attention and she had stopped watching the party below for many minutes. Mandawen opened her mouth to ask him another question when a cry from Alya tore her attention away. Mandawen looked back down at the valley and her heart rate doubled at seeing Alya running after something shouting loudly in elvish.

"What's happened?" Mandawen asked as Estel stood straight and stiff. Her brain refused to let her think of what Alya was saying. Estel looked at her and put his hands on her upper arms.

"Remain here, I will come back to get you," he said before he lowered his hands and took off in a brisk run. Mandawen went to follow him but stopped when she felt that something was not right. She looked down below to see a panic filled Alya running back towards the city. Hildoreg was following just as quickly, but what he held in his arms made her heart stop. A soaking wet and limp Elenion laid in Hildoreg's arms and Mandawen shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "No!" she screamed and ran down the steps and into the courtyard. Lord Elrond was already there and he took Elenion from Hildoreg. Mandawen made to run over to them, but was caught suddenly around the waist. She screamed and tried to pry the hands from her waist. "Let me go! Let me go to my son!" she cried, but Alya came over to her. The elleth was shaking and tears were falling from her eyes, but she put her hands on Mandawen's shoulders.

"Lord Elrond is with him," she reassured her and Mandawen could only watch as Lord Elrond carried Elenion away followed by Benion and several others. Hildoreg stood stone still not far from her and Mandawen looked at Alya before she relaxed her tense body against the figure that held onto her tightly and wept. Alya lowered her hands and looked at who held Mandawen and the person turned her around in their arms. Through tear filled eyes, Mandawen looked up and saw Estel looking down at her sadly.

Mandawen looked around and spotted Glorfindel running towards the small group that had gathered. Mandawen let out a loud cry before she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him and wept heavily into his tunic. Glorfindel wrapped her tightly into his arms and held her as she sobbed, all the while wondering just what had happened. Until Alya had walked over to them and quickly and with a shaky voice explained what had happened. Glorfindel closed his eyes and squeezed her tightly before he opened his eyes, and hoped against hope that Elenion would be alright.

* * *

Mandawen had cried all she could as she sat on a bench in the hall of fire. Glorfindel sat with her, and held her gently as she laid her head against his shoulder. It had been thirty minutes since Lord Elrond and the others had taken Elenion from Hildoreg, and no word had come from it. Mandawen feared that Elenion had passed and Lord Elrond was thinking on how to tell her that her son was gone.

Hildoreg stood not far from where they sat and he paced nervously. He glanced at Mandawen occasionally but Mandawen did not look at him. She looked ahead at nothing and felt as though she had no cause to live any longer.

"Mandawen," Hildoreg said and she looked at him. "I am sorry," he whispered and Mandawen sat up fully, but Glorfindel kept his hand securely upon her waist.

"What happened?" she asked in a whisper and Hildoreg sighed as he kneeled before her.

"I was speaking with Alya, and Elenion had wandered near the river. I looked at him and he was okay, but I looked back at Alya only to hear her scream. He had fallen into the river and knocked his head on a stone. I should not have let him stay by the water. It is my fault."

"There is not fault to take," Lord Elrond said and Mandawen stood quickly and walked over to him.

"Please tell me my son is well, my lord, please tell me that he is alright," Mandawen whispered and Lord Elrond took her clasped hands into his. Hildoreg stood and Glorfindel was at Mandawen's side and looked at Lord Elrond expectantly.

"He will be fine, with time," Lord Elrond told her and she sighed heavily before she looked down and closed her eyes. Lord Elrond squeezed her hands and she looked up at him as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered and Lord Elrond gave her a small smile and looked to Glorfindel.

"Take her to the healing room, Glorfindel," Lord Elrond said. "He will be a sleep for some time, Mandawen, but when he wakes, there is little doubt in my mind that he will be calling for you." She nodded and Lord Elrond let go of her hands only to have Glorfindel take them quickly and lace her arm with his. Glorfindel led Mandawen down the corridors to the room where Elenion laid.

"I should not have let him go off with Hildoreg. Elenion has always loved the river. I should have warned Hildoreg of that," Mandawen said quietly as they walked.

"Lord Elrond told you that Elenion will be fine," Glorfindel told her as he stopped walking with her and held her face in his hands. Mandawen looked up at him sadly and he kissed her forehead. "Elenion is strong like you," he whispered against her face and she blinked back more tears, even though she did not think she had anymore tears to cry. "Come," he said as he lowered her hands. "Let us to go Elenion." Mandawen nodded and they quickly walked down the remaining length of the corridor.

Mandawen opened the door and saw Benion standing next to Elenion's bed with a damp red stained cloth in his hand. Mandawen disentangled herself from Glorfindel and moved over to the tiny boy's bedside and kneeled down next to the bed. She raised her hand to his slightly damp blonde hair and took a shaky breath.

"He's alright," Benion told her and she looked at him. "He breathed in little water, and suffered a gash and bump to his head." Mandawen looked at the left side of Elenion's head and saw a bandage resting there, ready to be tied onto his head. Mandawen sat back on her feet and raised her hands to her face. Glorfindel walked over to her and kneeled onto the floor next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I will just tie on the bandage and leave you three alone." Glorfindel nodded his head and kissed Mandawen's temple.

Benion worked quickly while Mandawen lowered her hands and leaned into Glorfindel while she watched Benion tie the bandage onto Elenion's head. Glorfindel helped her stand before he pulled a chair next to the bed so she could sit down and be comfortable. Benion took the various herbs and bowls of water out of the room. Mandawen reached over and took Elenion's hand. Glorfindel sat on bed and put his hand over Mandawen's that held onto Elenion. The couple remained silent as they looked down at the sleeping little boy, all the while unaware of eyes watching them from the doorway.

* * *

After a moment, Glorfindel looked to the door and saw an uncertain looking Hildoreg standing there. He looked at Mandawen as she looked at him. He gave her a smile and kissed her lips briefly. "Remain with Elenion," he told her. "I will return in just a moment with some food and drink for you." Mandawen nodded her head and Glorfindel stood. He walked over to the door and put his hand on Hildoreg's shoulder. "Walk with me." Hildoreg nodded and began to follow Glorfindel down the corridors.

"Are they both well?" Hildoreg asked and Glorfindel nodded.

"They are both fine," Glorfindel said as they walked slowly. "It is not your fault that Elenion fell into the river."

"I should not have let him play along the rocks," Hildoreg said. "I should have known better than to let him play there without being right next to him."

"Hildoreg," Glorfindel said sternly and the man looked at him. "It is not your fault. Mandawen does not blame you, she blames herself above anything. There is no need for anyone to take blame for anything. What has happened happened and there is nothing that we can do to change the past. Now, just as I will tell Mandawen once again no one is to blame." Hildoreg nodded his head. "Let us go to the kitchen, get something to eat and perhaps you will feel better." Hildoreg nodded his head again and followed Glorfindel into the kitchen.

What surprised the man more than anything was the fact that the elf was not berating him, and telling him he was the reason Elenion was laying helpless on the bed. However, what Hildoreg did not know was that a part of Glorfindel was angry that Hildoreg had let Elenion play on the rocks, but he knew that the man knew very little of children. There are always mistakes to be made. However, if the outcome of this mistake would have been different, Glorfindel knew that his _discussion_ with the man would be very, very different.

* * *

Mandawen sighed softly and she ran her fingers through Elenion's hair once again. "My son, when you wake I will love you all the more, but I will still scold you for playing where I have told you countless times not to," Mandawen told him gently. She sighed once again and leaned into him and kissed his small forehead before she stood and paced the length of the room to the window.

She crossed her arms across her chest and looked outside before she looked back at the bed where Elenion laid. Flashbacks of Hildoreg filled her mind and she closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away. Elenion was not going to die; she would not have to lay him to rest with his father. He was strong, as Glorfindel had said, and he would do just fine. Mandawen opened her eyes once more and took a deep breath before she returned to the bed and sat down on the soft mattress. Elenion would be fine and when Glorfindel returned to the room they would all be together, just as it should be.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey all! Again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I do hope you like this chapter and thank you so very much for your reviews! As I say everytime, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

Mandawen woke to the sound of a steady rhythm beneath her ear and her head slowly rising and falling. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to see Glorfindel sitting there, his eyes glazed and staring off into space. She smiled as she looked up at him. She knew he was asleep and took the few seconds she knew she have to watch him in silence. He blinked and his eyes became clear and he looked down at her with a small smile. "Hello," he said quietly.

"Hello," she whispered before she sat up fully and looked from their position on the floor near the window and at the bed where Elenion still slept peacefully. "How long have we be sitting here?" she asked as she looked up at Glorfindel he smiled and played with the end of her braid that rested over her shoulder.

"Only for about an hour," he said as he met her gaze. She smiled at him and settled her head on his chest once more. After they had eaten a little bit, they sat near the balcony window where both of them would have a few of the bed in case Elenion stirred. Mandawen had been so tired she had fallen asleep against him and Glorfindel had taken advantage of the peace to sleep a little himself. The late afternoon, early evening son filtered into the room and she sighed quietly.

"Did he stir at all?" she asked but kept her head down and snuggled into him further.

"He sighed heavily a few times, but nothing more than that. Lord Elrond had given him heavy herbal sedatives to be sure that he rested well and would wake without pain." Mandawen nodded her head against him and sighed.

"Thank you for staying with me," she said before she lifted her head and looked at him. "I know you have much more important things to do, but I am glad you are here. I do no think I could have spent much more time alone." Glorfindel raised his hand from her lap to her face and ran his fingers across her cheek before he leaned in and kissed her slowly. He pulled his lips away, but rested his forehead against hers, both of them keeping their eyes closed.

"I am where I should be, Mandawen," he said heatedly and both of them opened their eyes as he pulled back. "I would not let you sit alone to stew in your worry. Besides, I was very worried myself." Mandawen gave him a small smile before she leaned up and kissed him again.

"I love you," she whispered when she pulled back. Glorfindel smiled and ran his thumb across her smooth skin.

"I love you too," he said softly before a quiet whimper broke their moment. Glorfindel looked up and Mandawen pulled back, sat up fully, and looked to the bed. Elenion was moving slightly and both Mandawen and Glorfindel stood and moved over to the bed. Mandawen stumbled a bit because her foot was asleep, but she made it all the same and took Elenion's hand. The small boy opened his eyes and looked around widely before they fell on Mandawen.

"Mama!" he cried hoarsely before he started to cry. Mandawen shushed him before she quickly wrapped him in her arms and rocked him gently. His cries were muffled as he pressed his face in Mandawen's neck and she looked up at Glorfindel who sat down and ran his hand up and down Elenion's back.

"It is alright, Elenion," Glorfindel said gently and the boy lifted his head and looked at Glorfindel tears still falling from his eyes.

"Ada," Elenion cried before he launched himself into Glorfindel. Mandawen's eyes widened just as Glorfindel's had and they both looked at each other. Elenion had just called Glorfindel father in elvish and Mandawen did not know for sure if he knew what he had said. However, the way he was gripping Glorfindel Mandawen had a feeling he knew exactly what he said.

"It is okay, Elenion," Glorfindel said as he wrapped his arms around him. "You are safe now." Glorfindel's and Mandawen's eyes had yet to leave each others. He was worried what Mandawen was going to say because Elenion had called him father. However, as Mandawen's surprise subsided she gave him a small smile and put her hand on Elenion's back.

Elenion just held onto to Glorfindel for a moment longer before his tears stopped and he pulled back hiccupping. Mandawen quickly got him a glass of water and he drank quickly. Mandawen sighed and tucked his blonde hair behind his ears.

"Why were you on those rocks? I have told you countless times that it is not safe," Mandawen told him.

"I'm sorry mama," Elenion said before he hiccupped again. Mandawen sighed and put her hand on the side of his face.

"All I ask is that you never go near them again without Glorfindel or me, do you understand?" she asked and Elenion nodded. He yawned and Mandawen leaned over to him and kissed his forehead. "Are you hungry?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, I'm sleepy," he said and Mandawen smiled before she lowered her hand and looked at Glorfindel.

"Do you think Lord Elrond would mind if we took him to our room? I know I will not find rest if he remains here and I am so far away," she said to him.

"I do not think he would mind, but perhaps you should ask him," Glorfindel said with a small smile and Mandawen looked over towards the door and saw Lord Elrond standing there. Lord Elrond stepped over to the bed and looked down at Elenion, who was now sitting on Glorfindel's lap. He looked at Mandawen as she stood from the bed.

"Would it be alright if I take him to bed in our room?" Mandawen asked and he nodded his head.

"It will be fine," Lord Elrond said. "There is no cause to worry, Mandawen," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Like you were told, just a bump on his head and no other damage was done. He will still grow into a strong man." Mandawen sighed and embraced him. Lord Elrond stiffened but he wrapped his arms around her and returned her embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered and pulled back. Glorfindel stood with Elenion practically latched on him. Lord Elrond smiled at her.

"Get some rest now, you've had a trying day," Lord Elrond told her and she smiled as she nodded.

"I will, and thank you," she said quietly and Glorfindel held out his free arm to her. She laced her arm with his and the pair quickly left the room with Elenion practically falling asleep on Glorfindel's shoulder. Lord Elrond sighed as he watched them walk away. He knew that if something were to have happened to Elenion, Mandawen would not have faired well. He was just thankful he was able to take care of him before he was completely lost.

* * *

After redressing Elenion, Glorfindel and Mandawen tucked the small child into his bed and he was soon sound asleep and at peace. Mandawen and Glorfindel watched him for a time before she wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled herself close to him. Glorfindel wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him in the darkening room and sighed.

"Were you angry that he called you ada?" Mandawen asked him softly. Glorfindel met her gaze and shook his head as he moved his hands to the end of her braid and untied it. He slowly began to undo her braid letting her long locks flow down her back.

"I was not, but I was worried you were until you smiled at me," he whispered. He looked at Elenion and then pulled away from Mandawen. "Come, let us go on the balcony so we wake him." Mandawen nodded and followed him outside. She no more had stepped out behind him when he pulled her to him. "Were you angry?" he asked and she shook her head as his face glowed in the setting sunlight.

"I was not," she told him honestly. "I was surprised though. At first I did not know if he knew what he was saying, but the way he held onto you, it was obvious he did." Glorfindel nodded and his light eyes seemed to search hers desperately. "What is it?" she asked. Glorfindel licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"I love you, this you know," He said slowly and Mandawen smiled.

"Aye, that I know."

"You know of our relationship, of the challenges and the trials we will face and the ones we have already faced," he said and Mandawen nodded. "I wish to . . . I wish to ask you if you would be willing to bind yourself to me, as I am willing to bind myself to you for all the days of your life and beyond." Mandawen felt her heart race as she looked up at him. He truly wished to be bound, married, to her; a simple mortal woman who would grow old and perish while he remained young and beautiful.

"You wish it?" she asked barely even hearing her own voice. Glorfindel nodded.

"Aye," he said just as softly. "I wish to bind myself to you for all eternity." Mandawen's head was once again spinning. So many things were happening that day. First she feared she had lost her son, only to have him safe and well again thanks to Lord Elrond, and now Glorfindel asking her to marry him. She felt tears come to her eyes. Could she marry him? She had caused Heldreg's death by them taking the wooden path, and now she would cause his death by having him simply love her. "Mandawen, please say something," he begged and she felt the tears roll down her cheeks.

"I will," she whispered and he stiffened.

"What?" he asked unsure if he had heard her correctly. Mandawen's face broke out into a smile and she laughed softly. She knew he was strong, he was stronger than any other and he would survive past her death. He would live on.

"I said I will," she said loud enough for him to hear. Glorfindel laughed and picked her up from the floor before he spun around with her in his arms. Mandawen laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon, he settled her onto the ground and kissed her firmly. Mandawen gasped against his lips but eagerly returned his kiss. He pulled his lips away and smiled brightly down at her. "I love you," she said and Glorfindel leaned in and kissed her again, but not as heatedly.

"I love you," he said against her lips before he kissed her again. Mandawen laughed against his lips. He pulled his lips away again and raised his hands to her face. He held her smiling face and shook his head. "You have no idea how happy I am at this very moment."

"I think I have an idea," she said and his smile grew even more. He sighed and pulled her body flush against his as he embraced her tightly. "You are willing to be Elenion's fatherly role model?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled by his tunic.

"Since the day I realized that I loved you, I have been willing to do just that," he said into her hair. Mandawen closed her eyes and tightened her hold on him. "I will never try to replace Heldreg, Mandawen," he said after a moment of silence and she looked up at him. "He is Elenion's father, and your first love. I know I will never be able to replace him. However, I want us to be a family. I want that more than I have ever wanted anything before."

"We are a family already," she said with a small smile. "We have been for so long and are now only just realizing it. But the day we bind ourselves, from that day it will be forever and nothing will tare us apart.." Glorfindel smiled and kissed her once more.

"For as long as I draw breath, Mandawen, I will be there." Mandawen sighed softly and raised her hand to the side of his face.

"Just as I will be," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, Mandawen," he said again before he kissed her as the sun disappeared completely over the horizon.


	20. Chapter 20

Once again, I am terribly sorry for the long wait. Thank you for your reviews, and I do hope you like this chapter. Once again, I'm not so sure about it. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

Mandawen pulled her lips away from Glorfindel and smiled up at him before she raised a trembling hand to his slightly glowing face. She could not believe the moment had just happened. That he had actually asked her to marry him. "You still doubt me," he said slowly as she lowered her hand from his face.

"No, I don't doubt you," she told him gently. "I never doubt you, ever. I am just . . . still in shock," she said with a quiet laugh. Glorfindel smiled again and shook his head as he raised his hands to her hair and ran them through the dark strands. "I am so happy."

"As am I," he said before he pulled her close and embraced her tightly. Mandawen sighed and buried her face into his chest. Glorfindel kissed her head. "When do you wish to have the formal ceremony?" he asked and Mandawen lifted her head and looked up at him.

"When do you wish it?" she asked with a smile.

"Tomorrow," he said as he raised his hand to her face again. Mandawen laughed and shook her head.

"I believe tomorrow would be far too soon," Mandawen said. "There are too many things to do, and . . . I do not wish for Hildoreg to be here." Glorfindel nodded his head.

"Very well, I suppose I can wait a week or two before you are mine," he said teasingly and Mandawen laughed quietly before she yawned. She quickly covered her mouth and Glorfindel smiled. "You should ready for bed," he told her pointedly as he slowly pulled away from her arms.

"But I am not tired," she lied as another yawn escaped her lips.

"Come," he whispered and led her back into her room by keeping hold of her left hand. As they walked, Mandawen looked to Elenion's bed and smiled as she looked at her sleeping son. "Mandawen?" Glorfindel asked in a whisper and she turned her eyes to him. "Wash and rest. I shall see you in the morn," he told her and Mandawen tightened her grip on his hand.

"Must you go?" she asked and he smiled kindly at her before he raised hand to her face.

"I must," he told her. He leaned in and kissed her firmly before he slowly pulled his lips away. "The dawn will not come fast enough," he whispered as his lips hovered over hers and he kissed her briefly once more. "Good night," he said as he pulled away from her completely.

"Good night," she said numbly as he left the room. A smile made its way across her lips before, with a spring in her step, walked into her washroom and quickly readied for bed. When she stepped out of the washroom, she walked over to Elenion's bed, kissed his forehead and crawled into her own bed. Sleep claimed her body slowly and with a quiet sigh, she was lost to the night.

_

* * *

Mandawen found herself standing in the plain she had stood so many years ago, and her chest tightened as her blue eyes scanned the billowing grass only to stop upon a tall and broad figure that slowly walked towards her. Instantly tears were in her eyes as she met his gaze. Three years had past since she last looked upon his face in a dream, just like this. "Heldreg," she whispered and he smiled at her._

"_Hello, Mada," he said gently. Mandawen smiled as he stepped closer to her and wiped her fallen tears from her cheeks. "Do not weep," he said and Mandawen shook her head as he lowered his hand._

"_I . . . why . . .," she could not form words as she looked at him, but his smile remained on his face._

"_Do not worry, Mada," he said. "You will not see me until it is your time after tonight. I had to come to you one last time."_

"_Are you angry?" she asked in a whisper and Heldreg laughed softly before he pulled her into an embrace. Mandawen closed her eyes and returned his embrace._

"_I am not angry. I will never be angry, Mandawen," he told her as he pulled away from her. "Are you happy?" he asked and Mandawen nodded her eyes still full of tears. "I am glad. It took you so long to open your heart again, Mada, even after I told you that you had not shamed me."_

"_Your brother . . .," Mandawen said but Heldreg shook his head._

"_My brother has always been a proud man, and upon your first meeting he was infatuated much as I was upon meeting you that night in Bree." Mandawen shook her head. "The elf you have come to love," Heldreg said after a moment of silence, "is a good man. He does love you, Mandawen, just as I had said he would. He would die for you as I would have."_

"_As you did," Mandawen said with a shaky voice. Heldreg sighed and raised his hand to her face._

"_It was not you that caused my death, Mada. It was an accident and my time to pass," he told her as his thumb ran softly under her eye. "Our son is strong, and loves the elf as a father."_

"_I know," Mandawen said. "He knows though who is father truly is."_

"_I know, Mada, I know that you have told him, and the elf loves him as his own son." Heldreg smiled. "You'll have many happy years with him, and you need not fear. I am glad that you have found happiness again and as I said before I will wait to see you again, love. Take heart and know that your path will lead you over several obstacles, but you will overcome them." Heldreg leaned into her and kissed her lips softly._

* * *

With a slight start Mandawen woke and sat up quickly. The sun was still gone and the moon was high and filled her room with a soft glow. Her lips still tingled from where Heldreg's had been just a moment before. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she raised her fingers to her lips. Heldreg was not angry. He was still at peace and that made her heart even lighter. She smiled as she opened her eyes. Mandawen looked to Elenion who was still sleeping soundly, the bandage still on his head.

Mandawen sighed and climbed from her bed and slipped into her slippers and dressing robe before she kissed Elenion's forehead once more and quickly slipped from her room. She walked quietly through the corridor. However, when she stepped into the Hall of Fire she found who she was looking for. Glorfindel sat on one of the many benches, his eyes staring off into the distance looking at nothing in particular.

"Glorfindel," she said quietly and the elf looked at her and stood a frown gracing his fair features.

"Is everything well?" he asked as he moved over to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. She didn't answer him. She just raised her hands to his face and pulled his lips to hers as tears once again fell from her eyes. Glorfindel stiffened a bit and his hands moved from her shoulders down her back to rest on her waist as she kissed him. He returned her kiss and pulled her close to him. She pulled her lips away and caressed his face as she opened her eyes.

"All is well," she said with a smile. Glorfindel frowned as he wrapped his hands around her wrists and lowered her hands from his face.

"Something is wrong," he whispered. "Otherwise you would not be weeping while you kiss me and you would not have left your room during the middle of the night in search of me."

"There is nothing, but the fact that I am happy and I wanted to find you," she said simply. In truth she looked for him because she was happy. Heldreg was not upset and he was happy that she was happy. That was what she truly wanted to know, deep within her heart. Now that she knew she had his blessing to go on as she was, she could do so without hesitation. "Perhaps our bonding could take place sooner than we had discussed." Glorfindel looked at her with surprise in his eyes but a smile upon his lips.

"When?" he asked and Mandawen laughed softly.

"Whenever you wish, just as long as I have time to ready and ensure I have a proper dress," she said. Glorfindel chuckled and pulled her body close to his as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Saturday," he said suddenly and Mandawen smiled.

"In four days?" she asked him and he nodded before he kissed the top of her head.

"Yes," he whispered as he pulled back slightly and looked down at her while she looked up at him. "In four days you will be mine. We will bind ourselves together, and I will be bound to you for as long as I draw breath." Mandawen smiled and embraced him again tightly before he settled onto a bench, pulling her with him. Mandawen sighed and closed her eyes as she laid her head upon his chest. Sleep started to claim her once again when she felt his lips kiss the top of her head. "Sleep, love," he said into her hair and she sighed once again before she was once again lost to sleep.

* * *

Mandawen woke in her room as the morning sun shined brightly and she heard Elenion laugh. She sat up and saw her son sitting on her bed looking at her. "Morning mama," Elenion said before he moved over and curled into her as he crawled under her blankets. Mandawen laughed and hugged him.

"Good morning, Elenion," she said softly. "What are you doing up so soon?"

"I woke up and watched you sleep. You make funny faces when you sleep," Elenion said and Mandawen laughed again.

"How do I make funny faces?" she asked and he sat up his golden hair flying about his face as he did so.

"You smiled funny. Like this," he said before he gave her a goofy lopsided grin. Mandawen laughed and sat up, her own matted dark hair falling down her back. She reached for her son and tickled him.

"I did not," she said as Elenion squealed with laughter and Mandawen laughed again right along with him. When they had stopped playing Elenion had settled down, she took her son onto her lap. "Elenion, you called Glorfindel 'ada' yesterday when you woke up, do you remember?" she asked him and Elenion played absently with a lock of Mandawen's hair, but he nodded.

"Yes," Elenion said.

"Do you know what that means?" she asked him and he nodded again. "Why did you call him that?" she asked and Elenion continued to play with Mandawen's hair. Elenion did not answer. Mandawen kissed the top of his head. "I am not angry that you did," she whispered and he looked at her, his blue eyes questioning her. "What would you say if I told you that Glorfindel had asked me to be his wife?" she asked him and his eyes widened.

"Did you say yes?" he asked and Mandawen nodded. Elenion smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck before he moved away and jumped up and down on the bed laughing. "I'm getting a daddy! I'm getting a daddy!" he called and Mandawen looked at him in surprise before he hugged her tightly again and sat back down on her lap.

"You are happy then?" she asked and Elenion nodded.

"I want Glory to be my daddy. He makes you happy and he plays with me all the time." A knock sounded on her door and the two of them looked at it.

"Come in," Mandawen called and Glorfindel opened the door and stepped inside.

"Glory!" Elenion called before he jumped from Mandawen's lap, off the bed and ran over to the elf. Glorfindel laughed and picked Elenion up. Elenion wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's neck and hugged him tightly. When he pulled back he looked at Glorfindel with a smile. "You're going to be my daddy," he said and Glorfindel laughed softly as he glanced at Mandawen who smiled and then looked at Elenion.

"I take it that your mother told you," Glorfindel said as he walked to the bed and sat down on the bed next to Mandawen. Elenion nodded happily. "Yes, I will be." Elenion laughed and once again climbed from Glorfindel's arms and then rushed over to the wardrobe where Mandawen kept her and Elenion's clothes. The tiny boy opened the drawer and pulled out one of his tunics and breeches.

"What are you doing?" Mandawen asked him and looked at her.

"Getting dressed," Elenion said simply. "I want to tell Alya that she was wrong." Mandawen frowned and looked at Glorfindel who also frowned.

"Wrong about what Elenion?" Glorfindel asked voicing Mandawen's thoughts as well.

"She said that you couldn't be my daddy because you and mama were too different. I told her she was wrong, but she didn't listen. Now I can tell her that she is wrong," Elenion explained. Mandawen's frowned deepened and she stood from the bed. She walked over to her son, kneeled before him, and stilled Elenion's movements. He looked at her.

"We shall tell her later, but first breakfast," Mandawen said. Elenion nodded and Mandawen took the clothes from him and looked at Glorfindel who stood and moved over to her. She stood and Glorfindel put his hand on her shoulder before he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I shall see you both in the dining hall," he told them and she nodded.

"Bye Glory!" Elenion said happily as he took Mandawen's hand. Glorfindel smiled down at him and then looked to Mandawen.

"Don't worry, Mandawen," he said before he kissed her again. He left then and she looked down at Elenion.

"Well," she said pushing away her confused thoughts. "Let us ready. We do not want to keep Glorfindel waiting." Elenion smiled up at her and nodded and the two of them got ready for the day.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone! I have been trying to update since Saturday night, but for some reason Fan Fiction wouldn't let me upload my chapters on my desktop, so, I thought I'd try my lap top. Sure enough, it worked. I have the last chapter written, which is the next one, but don't worry, I've already got two chapters of a new story finished and I'll be posting it soon. I'll be uploading the last chapter in the next few days. Thank you so very much for your reviews, and please let me know what you think!

**Please Read: **There are 'adult situations' at the very end of this chapter, however, it's nothing too discriptive, but if you don't like to read that kind of stuff, just skip the very end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Lord of the Rings, and the words Glorfindel says to Mandawen are from a poem I found on a wedding scripture sight that was written by an annymous author.

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

Mandawen sighed quietly as she smoothed out the cream colored dress she wore. She felt even more nervous than she had felt the day she had wed Heldreg. The reflection that looked back at her was someone she didn't recognize. The being was beautiful and flowers were braided into her hair that flowed down her back. Alya had stopped talking to her the week before, ever since she had confronted her about what she had said to Elenion. Tears came to her eyes as she relived that afternoon and she closed her eyes.

* * *

"_Alya," Mandawen said as she let Elenion go off to play with his toys that were kept in the small art room and the elleth smiled as she looked up from the parchment she was writing on._

"_Good afternoon, Mandawen," Alya said and Mandawen walked over to the desk before she took a seat next to Alya._

"_Elenion told me something yesterday, but I wanted to talk to you about it because it has been eating away at my mind," Mandawen said and Alya nodded. She hadn't shared the news that Glorfindel had asked her to marry him with anyone save for Estel. The man had been surprised but happy for her all the same. She knew that Glorfindel had told Lord Elrond and he had surprisingly understood but there was a sense of disapproval in his eyes._

"_What is it?" Alya asked and Mandawen sighed._

"_When you were teaching Elenion elvish, what did he say to you when you taught him the terms for mother and father?" she asked. Alya sighed and knew what the conversation was going to be about._

"_He asked me if Glorfindel could be his father, since his was in the stars," Alya said._

"_And what did you tell him?" Mandawen asked._

"_That Glorfindel could not be his father, that the two of you were too different for anything further to happen than it already had," Alya said not taking her eyes from Mandawen's._

"_For your information," Mandawen said as she stood from her chair, "Glorfindel has asked me to marry him the other day, and we are set to be with in a week."_

"_Mandawen, you know it is folly," Alya said and Mandawen's eyes narrowed._

"_Folly? Why is if folly? We love each other," Mandawen said in a whispered hiss._

"_You are mortal," Alya said as she stood. "You will die and he will die because of it."_

"_You think I do not know that?" she demanded. "You think that we have not talked many hours about that? Do you think I don't feel guilty, but me denying him will do the same. He loves me more than anything and I love him just as much. Surely you can understand that." Alya said nothing but looked at Mandawen with sad eyes. Mandawen shook her head and called to her son. "Elenion, come on, you can do your studies later," Mandawen said her voice shaking and Elenion frowned as he moved over to her and took her hand. "When you understand, let me know," Mandawen whispered before she took Elenion from the room and closed the door behind her as she went._

* * *

Mandawen closed her eyes and the few tears that had built up in her eyes fell slowly down her cheeks. "Do not weep, my friend," a soft voice said from behind her and Mandawen sniffed and looked behind her to see Lady Arwen standing there with a gentle smile on her face. "Today is your wedding day, a day to be happy not sad."

"I am happy," Mandawen said as she brushed away her tears. "It is just that Alya and I have not been on speaking terms and I wish that she would have been here with me today."

"She will understand someday," Arwen said. Mandawen smiled and walked over to the Evenstar and took her hands.

"I know that out of everyone in this world, you and Estel," Mandawen said. Arwen smiled and squeezed her hands tightly.

"I wish you to know nothing but happiness together," Arwen said.

"Thank you, and thank you for this dress, for helping with my hair, for everything."

"Mandawen, you are most welcome," Arwen said gently and Mandawen laughed softly as more tears came to her eyes and she sniffed them away. "Come now, no more tears."

"Yes, I know," Mandawen sniffed as she pulled her hands away from Arwen and wiped at her eyes. "Glorfindel shall think I look terrible if my eyes are all red and blotchy." Arwen smiled and shook her head.

"I am certain that he will think you are the most beautiful woman in this world," Arwen said and Mandawen shook her head. Arwen's eyes widened and she sighed. "Oh, I've come to get you for the ceremony. Now I've gone and made you late for your own ceremony." Mandawen laughed again and shook her head.

"It's alright, but let's hurry," Mandawen said. Arwen nodded and opened the door that allowed two elleths into the room. The moved behind Mandawen and lifted the long train and then Arwen led her from the room the two elleths holding her train from the ground. Once again, Mandawen's stomach was doing flips and her fight with Alya was soon forgotten. They neared the garden entrance, but Mandawen stopped when she saw Hildoreg standing at the entrance waiting for her.

"He had asked to be your escort," Arwen whispered and Mandawen looked at her. "Glorfindel consented." Mandawen nodded her head and watched as Arwen slipped through the entrance. Mandawen turned her eyes to Hildoreg and saw him smiling at her. He held out his hand to her and nervously, Mandawen took it. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"You look lovely, Mandawen," he said softly to her. "Lord Glorfindel is a lucky man." Mandawen bowed her head and after a moment she looked back up at him with a small smile.

"Thank you," Mandawen said and he squeezed her hand.

"After the events of the last few weeks that you would be angry that I wish to escort you."

"I am glad in a way. I did not wish to make the journey alone and Elenion is just too young," she said quietly and Hildoreg smiled.

"I think it is time that I escort you to your waiting bridegroom," he said and Mandawen nodded and looked behind her at the two elleths that carried her train.

"**Thank you for you help,"** she said and the two elleths bowed their heads, laid the train of her dress on the ground and slipped into the garden. Mandawen looked at Hildoreg as he laced her arm with his. "Let's go," she said quietly and Hildoreg smiled and nodded his head before he led her through the archway of the garden and down the flower petal covered pathway.

Mandawen let out a slow breath as she turned her dark blue eyes to her destination and she saw Glorfindel step forward from his hidden place behind the standing crowd. Mandawen gasped softly. He looked absolutely breathtaking as he stood there in a white tunic and black leggings and boots. His golden hair shined in the early afternoon light and Mandawen looked away from him as a blush made its way across her cheeks. She took that moment to look around her and she was surprised to say the lease to see many smiling faces looking her way. She had not expected that and her blush deepened as Hildoreg led her down the pathway.

Glorfindel watched as Mandawen was slowly led by Hildoreg towards him. She was absolutely beautiful dressed in the cream gown Lady Arwen had helped make for her and the white flowers that were woven into her hair were such a stark contrast to her dark hair that they seemed to glow.

"Mama!" Elenion called breaking the soft music that filtered into the room and all eyes turned to the beaming boy that sat with Estel and Lady Arwen that had joined them not but a few moments ago. Arwen shushed him, but he smiled and waived at Mandawen. The woman laughed softly and raised her left hand and waived back in return before she once again looked at Glorfindel. Soon, she was before him and Hildoreg held out her arm to him. Glorfindel stepped forward and bowed his head to the man who did the same in return as Glorfindel took her hand. He was surprised to feel her hand tremble as he took it and he looked at her with a soft smile.

"Do not be nervous," he whispered softly and Mandawen gave him a nervous smile before she nodded her head and looked to Lord Elrond. The people behind them settled into their seats and Mandawen took a deep breath once again.

"Today you pledge an oath to each other to love, honor, and cherish each other for all the days that you are bound," Elrond said. "Our ceremony is simple, just a few words exchanged between the binding couple. Mandawen, please speak your words to Glorfindel," he said and Mandawen turned to face Glorfindel who took both of her hands.

"Glorfindel," she said quietly. "Upon my arrival here, my life was turned upside down, and since then, you have been my friend and my confidant. As time passed I found myself falling into your open arms, and I have felt safe, treasured, and well loved since the moment I allowed myself to fall completely. From this day forward I give you my heart, my body and my soul to do as you will forever more."

"Glorfindel," Elrond said with a pause, "please speak your words to Mandawen."

"Mandawen," Glorfindel said with so much love and Mandawen felt tears come to her eyes once again. "There are few words in this world that would describe how much I feel for you and what I am willing to give to have you by my side. From this day forward you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter, and my arms will be your home." Glorfindel squeezed her hands and she allowed a lone tear of happiness to roll down her cheek.

"To seal your bond before our eyes a kiss is to be shared," Elrond said and Glorfindel smiled before he raised his hands from hers and held her face softly before he pulled her lips to his and kissed her firmly before the large group. Cheers erupted and Mandawen wrapped her arms around him and returned his kiss as more tears fell from her eyes. After a moment Glorfindel pulled his lips away from hers as the crowd continued to clap.

"Tonight after the celebration, our formal bonding shall take place," he whispered against her lips. Mandawen's blush made its way across her cheeks once more but a smile was on her lips and he kissed her again.

* * *

Mandawen's feet ached from dancing so much and she was winded when she took a seat at one of the many tables. Glorfindel chuckled as he sat down next to her and laced his fingers with hers. The ring that Heldreg had given her was still upon her finger and Glorfindel played with it. "I'm sorry I didn't take it off," she said as she followed his gaze that rested on the ring.

"Don't," he said. "Don't take it off. It is a part of you and I do not wish to make one bit of you disappear." Mandawen gave him a smile before she leaned in and kissed him. A soft throat clearing broke the two of them apart and Mandawen's eyes widened at seeing Alya standing there. Glorfindel's grip loosened on her hand and he stood. "I will be back in a moment, I must check to see if Elenion is ready for bed." Glorfindel excused himself and Mandawen sat up as she looked at Alya. The elleth sniffed and quickly took the seat Glorfindel had vacated.

"I've come to ask for your forgiveness," Alya said. Mandawen shook her head and quickly embraced Alya tightly.

"It is yours," Mandawen said. "I want nothing but my friend back." Alya laughed and returned Mandawen's embrace.

"I am sorry that I was such a fool," Alya said. "Unions like yours are so very very rare and I was worried for the both of you, but I now see that you both would have been more miserable apart than anything else." The two pulled away and Mandawen sighed as she squeezed Alya's shoulders. "You look beautiful, by the way." Mandawen laughed and shook her head once more before she hugged Alya once more. Alya pulled back and smiled at her before she raised a hand to her face.

"I think the night is growing late," Alya said as she lowered her hand. "I shall care for Elenion tonight, and you and Glorfindel shall make your bond complete. Alya stood and left Mandawen without so much as another word and then just as suddenly as she was gone, Glorfindel was at her side. He sighed as he scooped her up from her chair and spun her around in his arms. Mandawen laughed softly and threw her arms around him as he spun her around the hall. The next thing she knew he was setting her down on the floor again, but they were in the corridor. Mandawen frowned and looked around before she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked slightly confused and he smiled down at her as he moved his fingers across her face.

"Shh," he said before he leaned in and kissed her lips. "Come," he whispered against her lips and took her hands before he led her down the corridor. Mandawen smiled and let him lead her down the corridor; however, she once again started to tremble.

* * *

Glorfindel led her into his chamber, one place she had never been before, and closed the door behind her. Mandawen let her eyes room his room and she felt her stomach tighten. They hadn't decided who would be moving into whose chamber yet, but she figured tonight was not the night to dwell on it. He had several bows hanging on the wall and a long Elvin sword hung on the wall above a large desk that had several pieces of parchment scattered about it. The bed was neat and made with dark green coverings. However, before she could take in much more of the firelight room, Glorfindel's fingers brushed against her neck as he pulled her hair aside and he leaned down and placed a tender kiss at the nape of her neck. Mandawen gasped softly and closed her eyes as his lips moved across her neck.

"I love you," he whispered across her neck and Mandawen took a shaky breath and opened her eyes before she turned around and looked up at him.

"I love you too," she said as she raised her hands to his face and let her fingers run down his face before she lowered them and played with the clasps of his tunic. "I cannot believe that this is happening," she said quietly. "I never thought I would fall in love again." Glorfindel smiled and slid his hands up her back and under her hair he fumbled with the lacings of her dress.

"You look so beautiful today," he said as he slowly undid her lacings as the soft fabric loosened from her body. Mandawen slowly undid the top fasteners of his tunic, their eyes never leaving each other.

"And you look very handsome," she said and he smiled before he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Mandawen once again gasped against his lips and because the heat of his open hand seared her bare back when he slipped his hand between the material of her dress and her body. He pulled his lips away and Mandawen looked up at him breathlessly. With a swift movement, he lifted her from the floor and carried her over to the bed.

"Mandawen," he said softly as he covered her body with his and he kissed her neck. Mandawen found that she couldn't speak as his lips descended on her neck once more. His hands pulled the material from her shoulders as he kissed her neck and then moved his lips across her collarbone. As his teeth grazed her skin, she gasped and opened her eyes before she sat up and raised her hands to keep her dress from baring her chest to him. "What is it?" he asked startled and Mandawen raised a trembling hand to her face and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, I . . . I'm just . . . it's been so long, and I don't know if I'll be adequate for you," Mandawen said as she lowered her hand and looked at him sadly. Glorfindel smiled and raised his hands to her face.

"You are more than adequate," he said quietly. "You have no idea how amazing you are, the feel of your pulse racing against my lips as I kiss your neck," he whispered as his hands moved from her face and down her neck. "The soft moans that escape your lips, the tingle that racks my body at just the thought of your bare form, you are all I want and all I will need in this world." Mandawen smiled at him and he leaned in and kissed her tenderly before he pulled his lips back. "Now, lay back, love, and let me rid you of this dress." He kissed her again as he pushed her back onto the bed and Mandawen sighed once again as she lowered her hands and allowed him to pull the material from her body.

The cool night air danced across her skin as he tossed the fabric into a near by chair and turned his keen eyes to her once again. She shivered and goose bumps appeared over her, but soon a warmth washed over her as she could literally feel his eyes move from her face, down her chest, stomach, her center, then down her legs where he ran his fingers down her smooth skin and removed her slippers and sent them to the floor. He leaned over her once again and kissed her lips.

"You are beautiful," he said as he pulled his lips away from hers.

"I am cold," Mandawen whispered with a smile and Glorfindel chuckled before he kissed her again and climbed from the bed removing his tunic, boots, and breeches while Mandawen climbed under the covers and watched him closely. He stood bare before her as he raised his hands and unbraided his hair and, much like he had her, she drank in his appearance. He walked over to the bed again, but slowly. Once he reached the bed, he pulled the covers back and once again hovered over her.

Mandawen ran her hands down his chest and around his back before she pulled his body down on top of hers and kissed him feverishly. His golden hair hung down and tickled her shoulders and she groaned as his hands roomed her body and touched her in places that none had touched her in a very long time. He rolled over and as she hovered above him, her legs straddled his waist. They continued to kiss and touch and all his touches sent Mandawen's mind soaring. She felt his body's response to her touch her backside and she pulled her lips away from his.

"Glorfindel," she said in a heavy voice and licked her lips before she rolled over on her back, pulling him with her and keeping him in between her legs. "Please," she said as she felt him near her aching body. "Make love to me," she demanded as she met his darkened eyes. "I need you," she added in a whisper and Glorfindel sighed as he ran his hands down her body once again and she closed her eyes. Mandawen let out a shaky breath as he tenderly touched her. When his fingers left her she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He positioned himself just outside of her and as he leaned in and kissed her the pair became one in a slow and blissful movement that Mandawen would never forget as long as she lived.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you all liked my story so much. This is the final chapter, I'm sad to say. I think it might be a little rushed, but I was running out of ideas, and this all kind of fell together. Like I said before I'm working on another story and I've got the first two chapters done. I'll be posting it soon. I hope you like this chapter and thank you again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

The days passed and Hildoreg returned to Rohan and Estel, or Aragorn she had come to learn was his given name, once again left Rivendell. The days slowly turned into weeks and the weeks into months and the months into years. Elenion was nearing twenty summers and Aragorn had returned to Rivendell once again. Mandawen sat in her and Glorfindel's room tears in her eyes and one of Elenion's old baby blankets in her hands. She sighed quietly as she looked down at her aged hands. She was only forty-two summers but she felt so old. The door opened and Glorfindel walked into the room and at seeing his wife, he smiled but his smile turned into a frown when he saw the teas in her eyes.

"Mandawen?" he asked gently as he moved to her quickly. "What is wrong?" he asked taking her hands into his and a quiet sob escaped her lips.

"Oh, Glorfindel, I feel so old," she told him and he laughed softly before he stood and pulled her to her feet.

"My love, I am many thousands of years older than you and you make me feel so young," he told her as he ran his hand down her face that showed some signs of her age, but the gray strands of hair that shined in her dark waves showed it this most.

"I may be younger but I look so much older. How can you still look at me and see the woman you love and married all those years ago?" she asked and Glorfindel leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

"You are more beautiful than that day, Mandawen," he told her softly and Mandawen laughed softly.

"You, my dear, are so skilled in your lies that I actually believe you," she said and Glorfindel smiled as he shook his head.

"You believe it because it is no lie," he told her kindly and pulled her lips to his for one more kiss. A swift knock was at the door and Glorfindel sighed quietly as he pulled his lips away from hers. "Enter!" he called as he turned from Mandawen and looked at the door. Elenion came into the room and Mandawen smiled at seeing her son standing there tall and proud. He looked nearly identical to Heldreg and Mandawen couldn't have been more proud of her son.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Aragorn and I are about to leave," Elenion said his voice deep and soft. Mandawen sighed and walked over to her son and embraced him tightly. Elenion smiled and returned his mother's embrace. "Are you and Ada going to come and saw farewell?" he asked and Mandawen nodded as she pulled back from him.

"Yes," she told him before she turned and held out her hand to Glorfindel, who was at her side and took her arm in a second. The three left the chamber and walked in silence to the gateway where there were two waiting horses and the ranger stood next to one of them. "Elenion," Mandawen said as they came to a stop near the horses and the young man looked at his mother with a small smile. Mandawen sighed as she walked over to him and embraced him once again. "Do be careful in your travels, my son, I do not wish to get word that you fallen."

"I shall be careful mother," Elenion told her. "And I shall write to you the moment I am able to." She pulled back and put her hands on his face.

"Be sure that you do, I want to know all of your travels," she said and Elenion smiled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, mama," he whispered to her and Mandawen hugged him once more.

"I love you too, Elenion," she said and the man stepped away from her. Glorfindel stepped forward and smiled at Elenion. Elenion smiled and Glorfindel before he embraced him tightly. Glorfindel chuckled and returned Elenion's embrace. Mandawen stepped away from Glorfindel and Elenion as the pulled apart and talked quietly and she walked to Aragorn who was fastening satchels on his horse. "Aragorn," she said softly and the man looked at her with a small smile. "I trust you will watch over him for me," she said and Aragorn put his hand on her shoulder.

"I will, I promise, Mandawen," Aragorn said.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You underestimate his skill with a blade, and I am certain that if any trouble comes our way he shall be just fine," Aragorn told her and Mandawen nodded as she looked at Elenion.

"He has never been away from me save for a few hours while he went hunting with Glorfindel a few times," Mandawen said.

"He'll be fine, Mandawen," Aragorn said and she looked at him again with a nod and a small smile as Elenion walked over to them. "Let's be off then," Aragorn said and the two men mounted there horses.

"Write me, Elenion," Mandawen told him again and the young man nodded as he stood on top of his horse. She smiled when she saw that he wore his father's cloak that she had given him two winters earlier.

"I will, mama," Elenion said as he turned his horse around. "Good bye!" he called before he followed Aragorn through the gateway and down the path and out of Mandawen's sight. She sighed and raised her hand to her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. Glorfindel took her into his arms and she buried her face in his chest as she cried quietly.

"Mandawen, do not weep," Glorfindel said into her hair.

"I am sorry," she said as she sniffed and looked up at him, but Glorfindel just smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Come, let us enjoy the day."

"What do you wish to do?" she asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Let's go to the waterfall," he said and Mandawen smiled. They had made weekly trips to one of the many waterfalls since their union. They made so many trips that waterfall they started to call it 'their waterfall.'

"Okay," she whispered and he laced his fingers with her and they walked through the gardens and the trees to their spot where they spent the afternoon together in peace.

* * *

Mandawen laughed as she read through Elenion's latest letter. Her son had been away for two years and she could not believe the words she read on the page. Quickly, she stood and rushed from her chamber and down the corridor to Glorfindel's study. She knocked and entered the room. Glorfindel looked up from his report to see his wife rushing into the room with a flushed but smiling face. 

"Glorfindel, you're never going to believe this," Mandawen said happily. He stood and couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face when he looked at her and the excitement that was in her eyes. "Elenion has met a woman and he writes to me of her now because he is love and they are to be wed, well they are wed as of last Saturday. He's going to be bringing her here, she's a woman of Rohan and he says he's never been happier. Oh, Glorfindel isn't that wonderful?" she asked as she looked up at him a smile. Glorfindel nodded and chuckled as he pushed her hair from her face.

"It is wonderful," he told her softly.

"I wish I would have been there for their union," she said quietly as she turned her eyes back to the page. "He says he wished the two of us could have been there, but they had wished to marry soon and he wanted to present her to us as his wife. They should be here within two weeks then judging by his letter." Mandawen laughed as she shook her head. "I cannot believe my son is married, it seems as though he was just a little boy only a few weeks ago."

"Time passes quickly," he said and she looked up at him. "Far too quickly." Mandawen raised up and kissed his cheek before she settled into his arms.

"That it does, my dear," she said quietly and he closed his eyes as he just held her in his arms loving every second of it.

A week later, Elenion arrived with his wife in tow on the back of his horse. Mandawen smiled when she saw her. Her hair was long, blonde, and braided thickly down her back. She dressed in a simple brown riding dress and her pale blue eyes were wide with curiosity as she looked at the city around her. Mandawen let go of Glorfindel's arm and walked to her son as he helped his wife from the horse.

"Elenion!" Mandawen said happily and as he sat the other woman on the ground he turned around and smiled at her.

"Mama," he said happily and she embraced her son tightly.

"It is so good to have you home again," she said and Elenion laughed when he saw Glorfindel walking to them.

"It is good to be home," Elenion said as he pulled away and Mandawen once again looked at Glorfindel and took her own husband's arm. "Mama, Ada, this is my wife, Mariel." Mandawen smiled at the woman whose eyes were on Glorfindel in wonder before they moved to her.

"I am happy to finally meet you although I know so little of you," Mandawen said. Mariel bowed her head and smiled at Mandawen. "Come, come, there is much to talk about," Mandawen said as she once again let go of Glorfindel and took Mariel's arm. "Now tell me how you met my son," she said as she led Mariel to the dining hall. Glorfindel chuckled and looked at Elenion who was laughing as well at the surprised and rather overwhelmed look that had been on his wife's face.

"I think we should save your wife from mine," Glorfindel said. "She has done nothing but plan her questions for her since she received your letter." Elenion laughed a little harder and shook his head.

"Mariel was warned," Elenion said. "I told her that mama would have many questions for her and she said she would be more than able to handle a few questions."

* * *

After spending the winter and most of the spring in Rivendell, Elenion and Mariel left and returned to Rohan and as another winter came to a close, Mandawen had grown very ill. She had caught a nasty cold after slipping into the freezing water while walking along with Glorfindel. Elrond stepped from Glorfindel and Mandawen's chamber with a frown on his face. "Glorfindel, she is growing worse," Elrond told him softly and Glorfindel felt his heart fall. 

"What is wrong with her?" Glorfindel asked and Elrond sighed.

"From what I am able to determine, her breathing is being obstructed from what I know not. The herbs are not working and my magic and herbs has done little to help her."

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Glorfindel asked hopefully as worry settled in, but the sad and forlorn look that was on Lord Elrond's face had already given him his answer.

"Only to make her comfortable." Glorfindel frowned and walked past Elrond and walked into his chamber to see Mandawen laying on the bed, her eyes closed, but her breathing labored and heavy. He moved quickly to her and sat down on the bed. As his weight settled onto the bed, she opened her eyes and smiled at him as she reached out and took his hand.

"I look," she paused and took a deep breath, "dreadful, don't I?" she asked and Glorfindel smiled as he pushed her hair from her face.

"You look lovely, my love," he said sadly.

"I am not," she took another deep breath, "doing well." Glorfindel frowned and squeezed her hand. "Lord Elrond does not think," she paused once again and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, "that I shall last much longer," she finished as she opened her eyes.

"Please don't talk that way, Mandawen," he said pained, but Mandawen squeezed his hand.

"You told me that you would be strong," she said before she coughed. Glorfindel grabbed a glass of water for her quickly and she took a deep drink. "You will not fade. You promised."

"Mandawen," he said as he took the glass and sat it on the table.

"Listen to me," she said and took another breath. "I know you shall do just fine." Glorfindel raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "You can feel that I am slipping away, I can feel it." She closed her eyes and sighed heavily before she took another breath. "I am so tired."

"Sleep then, my Mandawen," Glorfindel said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Sleep," he whispered as he leaned into her and kissed her lips. Mandawen drifted off and Glorfindel closed his eyes as he held onto her hand. "I love you, Mandawen," he said softly as he heard the door open.

"Glorfindel," Elrond said and he looked at him as Mandawen's breathing slowed dangerously. The both looked to the bed and Glorfindel squeezed her hand. Elrond moved to the bed quickly and put his hand on her forehead. "She is fading," Elrond whispered.

"Elenion has not yet arrived," Glorfindel said.

"She will not last for his arrival," Elrond said as he pulled his hand back. "She will not last the night," he finished and Glorfindel lowered his head as tears fell slowly from his eyes.

_

* * *

Mandawen felt as if she was floating and then her bare feet landed gently on smooth long grass. She opened her eyes and found herself standing yet again in the field surrounded by mountains. However, when she looked down at herself, she found she was as young as the day Heldreg and her had parted and she was dressed in a beautiful white gown that flowed and blew in the wind that whipped around her. Frowning, she looked up and once again saw Heldreg walking towards her, but unlike the times before he was dressed in white and seemed to glow. _

"_Heldreg?" she asked in a shaking whisper and he smiled to her and held out his hands._

"_Hello, my Mada," he said and she felt tears come to her eyes._

"_I have passed," she stated more than asked and Heldreg nodded as her tears fell from her eyes. _

"_He is strong, Mada, and he will live on," Heldreg said as he stepped to her and wiped her tears from her cheeks. "He will sail to Valinor and live out eternity with his people."_

"_I . . ." she trailed off as she looked up at Heldreg. "I am torn. I don't know whether to be happy that I am with you again, or to morn that I shall never see him again." Heldreg smiled and leaned into her. He kissed her gently and she let more tears fall from her eyes._

"_You shall see him," he said gently and understanding in his eyes as she met his gaze. "Time passes so quickly here a day could be a year in life."_

"_He will be alright? He will not die because he loved me?" she asked and Heldreg nodded his head with a smile._

"_He will live on forever, Mada," Heldreg said. "He will love you for all of eternity, and if he were any other ellon, he would have faded, but he is determined."_

_Mandawen indeed was torn. Part of her was happy that she was once again with Heldreg, but another part of her wanted nothing more than to be in Glorfindel's arms once again. She knew that she could not have both and she felt terrible for loving two men, but there she was and the man that had first captured her heart was slowly pulling her into his arms._

"_Time heals all Mada, and you will never forget him but your time in this afterlife will be happy. I shall make sure of it," Heldreg said into her once again dark rich hair. Mandawen smiled and wrapped her arms around him before she buried her face in his chest and he kissed the top of her head. Her life had been good because of Glorfindel and now her afterlife would be good because of Heldreg, but all she wanted to was see Glorfindel one last time._

* * *

Mandawen had passed just before the dawn peacefully in her sleep, and a week later Elenion and Mariel had arrived. Mandawen was laid to rest a day after their arrival, and now two weeks after Mandawen's passing, Glorfindel stood before her stone and ran his fingers across the carved words. They had laid her to rest next to Heldreg, a place he knew she would find peace. His light had dimmed since the night of her passing, but he would not fade away. He loved her so much that he would honor her request and live on for her. 

"_Glorfindel,"_ a soft voice floated around him and he turned quickly, gasping at the sight before him. Mandawen stood, dressed in white and looking as beautiful and young as they day they were married. "You are well," she said softly and Glorfindel moved over to her. However, when he went to pull her close his hands went right through her and he frowned.

"How-," he began but she smiled at him and he was silenced.

"I had to see you," she said.

"Please, do not go," he said and Mandawen shushed him.

"I have to, but you are strong and you must watch over Elenion, Mariel, and that small parcel Mariel carries." Glorfindel smiled and nodded his head as he looked at the goofy grin that was on her face. "I am to be a grandmother, and you are to be a grandfather."

"I miss you," he said and Mandawen frowned.

"And I you, but know that I am always watching," she said and she leaned into him. Surprisingly, a chill went down his spine as her lips brushed his cheek. "Always," she whispered and she was gone. Glorfindel sighed heavily as he looked into the nothing that was once Mandawen.

"Ada?" came a deep voice from behind him and he turned around to see Elenion approaching him. "Are you alright?" Elenion asked and Glorfindel looked at Mandawen's stone.

"Aye," he said in a whisper before he took a deep breath and stood straighter. "I am alright."

"Mariel wished you to have dinner with us," Elenion said quietly and Glorfindel nodded.

"Of course," Glorfindel said and he followed his son from the garden. He felt better somehow and he felt stronger than he had. He would miss her forever, but he would never forget her. No matter how dark times would become he would remember that there is always hope and there is always a chance to love again.

**The End**


End file.
